If You Only Knew
by Valeve
Summary: Complete! They say love is blind, and that's no joke for Inuyasha and Kagome. They can overcome most trials, but just how much can they take? Only when Inuyasha holds a dying Kagome in his arms does he realize what he's about to lose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko does, so please don't sue!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 1

Stars glimmered in the night sky, and the full moon's light glinted off the golden eyes of a hanyou. His face was lost in semi-peaceful thought as he gazed upon the land, more specifically, his comrades sleeping soundly below his nightly perch. Inuyasha's ears twitched... yes, it was unmistakably his name. "Inuyasha..." He leaped soundlessly from his branch and walked over to the sleeping girl. "Please, Inuyasha..." 'She's surely asleep, but why does she call out for me?' The confused expression changed to one of concern as he noticed a tear slide down her face. He reached down and lightly wiped the single tear from her cheek. Kagome stirred slightly, and he jumped back into the shadows, afraid she would awake completely and see him standing there. Still, he watched her confused. 'Why the tear and my name? Do I make her cry even in her sleep?' Inuyasha continued to ponder, half wondering why he cared, the other knowing why. A sob brought him out of his thoughts, and he stood frozen.

Kagome awoke from her dream, and she just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It was only a dream, but more like a memory. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo, promising her he would always protect her and then go to hell with her. She could feel the constricting of her heart when his lips claim those of the dead miko. All the while she watches, she's silently screaming for Inuyasha to notice her, to see her... to love her back. Her shoulders tremble with each heartbreaking sob, and she doesn't notice Inuyasha approaching her from the forest shadows.

She turns, slightly startled, but then relaxes to see it is only her hanyou, 'Inuyasha.' "I'm sorry, I must have woke you," Kagome says as she turns her face away and wipes her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Oi, wench, why are you crying in the middle of the night? Nothin's hurt you," he says in his all too familiar gruffness. That's the best way Inuyasha could show his concern for the sorrow that he glimpsed in her eyes before she turned away from him.

Kagome flinches at his tone as it reminds her of her dream, her memories, and her broken heart. 'Nothin's hurt you? If only you could understand my pain.'

All the while Inuyasha was secretly berating himself for not being able to show more sympathy to her. 'I just wish I could bring myself to hold you. I want to kiss all the tears away. If only to see that smile light up your face again.' Of course he could never do such a thing. She wouldn't want to be held by him, a lowly hanyou. She could never love him, or accept his comfort. But a something pulls at the strings of that thought, making him want to believe that she does accept him, that it's possible for her to love him. Only she has ever shown him the compassion he's ever dreamed of. 'Who am I fooling?'

She looked up at Inuyasha after such a long silence, half surprised to not hear more of a rant from him, and more surprised to see him lost in his own thoughts. 'Probably thinking of Kikyo and how I'm so much weaker than she is. I bet she never cried, although I wonder if she ever could.' Kagome shook her head to try and erase those thoughts and decided to break the silence.

"It was just a dream, I'm sorry. You can go back to your tree and sleep now."

Inuyasha started. 'Whoa, I've been standing here like an idiot.'

"Keh! I wouldn't be down here if you wouldn't have called out my name!" Sometimes he wished he could just bite his tongue.

"I called out your name?" She whispered almost to herself, but his keen hearing picked it up.

"Hai, and I came down here to find out you had some dumb dream, instead of something important like sensing a Shikon Shard. Weak humans, you cry over everything!"

"Sit!"

"Bitch! What was that for?" he growled. A voice inside his head nagged him, telling him he deserved it.

"For being a heartless jerk!" Kagome stood up, grabbed her bathing supplies, and stomped off towards the stream.

Inuyasha watched her form move steadily away, silhouetted in the rising sun's glow. His mind was reeling. 'A heartless jerk? Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Wait, do I even know how I feel?' Then he was abruptly brought into reality by a tugging on his ear.

"Hey Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome this time?" Said a sleep weary Shippo while rubbing his eyes. He was promptly answered by a snarl and a bonk on the head. In a flash of red and white, Inuyasha was gone. Miroku, who was awakened by all the commotion, was preparing to head off towards the stream, until he was jerked back by his robe and turned to face an all but happy Sango.

"And where do you think you're going?" She inquired with promise of a few bumps on the head with hiraikotsu.

"Ah, Sango-chan, looking lovely this morning!" When all he got as a reaction was a glare, he quickly spit out, "I was merely going to go teach Inuyasha-sama a lesson on women's feelings and how to be sensitive to..." But he was interrupted by a knock on the head.

"Houshi-sama, how could you teach him anything when it seems all you know of women's feelings is their bottoms?" Satisfaction was hers at the puzzled look on his face.

"But my lady, a women's heart is in her chest, not her bottom." Sango sweatdropped. With an exaggerated "Ugh" she hurried to join Kagome. There was some serious girl time in store from the sounds of the argument that oh-so-happened to awaken them all.

* * *

(a/n) This is my first fanfic so bare with me. I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC and this was short. I know this chapter is vague on the plot of the story, but let me know what you all think and if I should continue. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

I want to thank all you ppl who sent the awesome reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! I got pink eye( (fun fun!), but since I got two days off work (YAY!), I found time to write. Hope ya like it.

If You Only Knew: Chapter 2

Miroku scratched his head as he watched Sango leave in a huff . 'What did I say?' He grinned as his vision moved south to the swaying of her hind side, his hand twitching in habitual longing. 'She's so sexy when she's angry!' With that thought he continued his original destination to follow the girls. Before he could get two steps off, a small weight that was Shippo propelled itself onto his leg, refusing to let go no matter how hard he pulled.

"I would stay here if I were you," Shippo warned.

"And why is that little one?" Miroku mused.

Shippo detached himself from the monk's leg, and started to count on his fingers. "Well, one, Inuyasha would beat you up. Two, Kagome would yell and then Inuyasha would still beat you up. And." He scrunched up his nose and then asked, "What comes after two?"

"Three," Miroku answered, starting to feel sorry he asked the kit why. He had much more important things to do at the moment. What if he missed his chance and they finished bathing before he got there!

"Oh, OK, and three Sango would knock you unconscious." With a confused expression he added, "Hey Miroku, why does Sango always get mad when you touch her? And why does she and Kagome scream when you see them taking a bath? They don't scream when I see them. And why does Inuyasha always threaten you about going near Kagome? And why." Shippo stopped when Miroku crashed to the ground, his eyes spinning in a dazed expression. He shrugged and went to raid Kagome's bag for some breakfast, or chocolate, whatever he found first.

* * *

When Sango got to the stream, she wasn't surprised to see Kagome sitting on the bank crying. With a sigh, she approached her friend, who may as well be her sister. 'That damn hanyou! When I get my hands on Inuyasha, I'm going to throttle him!' "Kagome-chan?" She addressed her softly.

"Good morning, Sango-chan," Kagome said while hastily wiping the tears from her eyes and putting on the biggest and FAKEST smile she could muster.

"Don't give me that cheerful stuff, I saw you crying." She walked over to embrace Kagome in a big hug. "You can cry to me, you know that." That was all the encouragement she needed.

"Oh Sango! Why does he have to be such a jerk!" Kagome threw her arms around Sango, almost knocking her over in the process. She began sobbing fitfully into the other girl's kimono.

Sango tried to calm her by hugging her and patting her back. "It's okay Kagome. Do you want me to kill him for you?"

Kagome sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, and half smiled, "No, although I wish I could use HIM for target practice sometimes." Both girls laughed. "Shall we bathe before our favorite monk comes to join us?"

"Hmph! That lecher! I just can't believe him sometimes! I think my hand is getting callused from smacking him so much." Sango began to scan the surrounding area for the aforementioned houshi.

"I think you like it and just don't want to admit that you love him!" Kagome stifled a giggle as Sango snapped her head around to look at her with wide eyes.

"I do NOT like it! And I DO NOT love him!" Sango hopelessly tried to defend herself, but with her face going from a light shade of pink to a deep crimson by seconds, she failed miserably. Kagome could no longer hold in her laughter as she watched her bewildered friend in amusement.

"Oh, and I bet you'd admit that you love Inuyasha?" Two could play at this game. Or not. Kagome shifted her gaze to the water.

"Even if I loved Inuyasha, he could never love me back. He loves Kikyo, and I'm just her weak reincarnate. All he cares about is the Shikon no Tama. I'm just his shard detector, and when he's done with me he'll push me down the well and go to her."

Sighing, Sango decided she really was going to brain Inuyasha when she sees him. "You can't believe that Kagome-chan. You are not just someone's reincarnate. You're you and so much different than her. You're a better person. And if Inuyasha is too blind to see that and would choose a corpse over you, then it isn't worth your heartache anyway."

"Maybe you're right, we better do our business and get back to camp before we're missed." With one more look around, they undressed and stepped into the cool water.

Kagome recapped on what Sango said. 'It's so hard to have faith in her words when so often Inuyasha is telling me different. His words pierce me so deep, and it hurts so much. But I keep telling myself this is what I chose. It was my decision to stay by his side even if he loves another. I just get this silly hope that he may come to love me instead. Then he crushes those hopes in an instant. Why Inuyasha? Why can't you love me?'

* * *

Inuyasha made his way back to camp. The bits of the girls' conversation he'd "overheard" made him realize he had some thinking to do. Plus he wanted to make sure Miroku stayed as far away from the stream as possible.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0xFlashback0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0**

After Kagome left, Inuyasha decided to follow her, so nothing would happen to her while she's alone. Jumping gracefully from tree to tree he watched her angered stance falter. Her shoulders slumped, and he could smell the renewed salty stench of her tears. 'I always make her cry. Why do my words come out so cold when I really want to comfort her? I am such a worthless being to hurt someone so pure. I can never tell her I really do love... No, I don't love her. I can't. I vowed I'd never fall in love again. I don't want the pain of betrayal again. And I promised Kikyo I'd go to hell with her after I kill Naraku. I owe her that.' His heart felt torn in two. Everything was so confusing, and his feelings were all jumbled up. 'If Kagome had never come to this time, I wouldn't have to figure all this shit out! It would've been so easy to just do my duty to Kikyo. But would I have been happy? I want to know what all these emotions Kagome makes me feel are. What they mean. How to express them.' Out of frustration over basically arguing with himself, he punched the tree he currently occupied. 'Stupid wench, making me weak to human feelings.' Looking up he saw Sango making her way to the stream. Kagome was still crying, now sitting at the edge of the water. It seemed she was just gazing into nothingness. His sensitive hearing picked up most of their conversation.

_"Even if I loved Inuyasha, he could never love me back. He loves Kikyo, and I'm just her weak reincarnate. All he cares about is the Shikon no Tama. I'm just his shard detector, and when he's done with me he'll throw me down the well and go to her." _

He winced inwardly at her words. 'Is that what she believes?' Again, that pesky voice inside his head reminded him, 'that's all you let her believe moron.' 'Shut-up, nobody asked you!' 'You're just talking to yourself dumbass!' 'Feh!' When Kagome and Sango started undressing, that was his cue to mosey on out of there.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0xEnd Flashback0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

He arrived at camp to find Miroku sprawled on the ground, obviously out of it. All he could spot of Shippo was his tail sticking out of Kagome's bag. Lifting him by said appendage, Inuyasha pulled him from the monstrous pack and up to eye level.

"Hey runt, what happened to Miroku?"

"I dunno, I was telling him he shouldn't go to the stream with Kagome and Sango because he would get beat up, and he fainted."

"Why the hell would that make him faint?" Shippo just shrugged and started to unwrap the chocolate bar he dug to China and back to get. 'Fucking lecher, trying to spy on my Kagome.' Inuyasha involuntarily flexed his claws. 'My Kagome? What the hell am I thinking? She doesn't belong to me. I haven't claimed her. Hell, she would be disgusted by the thought anyway. When she's done searching for the Shikon shards, she'll probably go back to her time to be with that Hobo guy for good.' His ears drooped, 'Kagome deserves to be with a human, not some pitiful half-breed.'

With a mouthful of chocolate Shippo brought Inuyasha back to reality. "Earf voo Imuhasta!"

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell do you want?" His fists were balled at the sides, ready to hit Shippo over the head at any given time.

The kit swallowed and asked, "Ya know, if I wasn't here, Miroku would've peeked on the girls. Where were YOU when you should have been here, keeping him from leaving?"

"None of your business twerp!" Inuyasha scowled, hit Shippo on the head, and turned his back, folding his arms across his chest.

Shippo took a deep breath, rubbing his sore scalp. "Were you down by the stream? Did Kagome yell at you? Did Sango smack you? Why do women scream so much? When are they getting back? I'm hungry! Is Kagome..." And down went another victim of his tirade of questions.

Sango and Kagome walked back into camp to find Miroku and Inuyasha both passed out on the ground, with a very confused looking Shippo covered in chocolate.

"Kagome!" the Kitsune exclaimed and catapulted himself into her chest, leaving a new brown stain on her uniform top.

"Good morning Shippo," she greeted. "Um, what happened to Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"I dunno. Hey Kagome, can we eat breakfast now?"

"It looks like you found your own morning snack," she smirked, wiping some of the chocolate from the youkai child's face. His stomach growled in protest.

"OK, I guess we can have breakfast," she said, giggling at the all too innocent look on Shippo's face.

Kagome searched her bag until she pulled out some matches and sent Shippo to get some firewood. "Well, shall we try to wake the boys?"

"It seems so much more peaceful this way," replied Sango. Here serene expression turned to one of discomfort, then fury, as a familiar hand caressed her bottom.

**xx**Twitch**xx**

SMACK!

"Hentai!"

"Ah, good to see you too Sango-chan!" He rubbed his reddened cheek with a silly grin on his face.

Shippo returned with the firewood, so Kagome started a fire and began preparing breakfast. Inuyasha awoke to the smell of ramen and shook his head out of the stupor.

"Everybody, foods ready!"

The group took their seats around the fire as Kagome passed the bowls around. Her eyes met Inuyasha's for a brief moment, and she swore she saw a look of apology and guilt in their golden depths. He turned his gaze from her and proceeded to scarf his food. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the camp and Sango was the first to speak.

"So why were you guys unconscious when we came back from our bath?"

"Yeah, why did you..." Shippo was cut off by Miroku covering his mouth with his hand and Inuyasha bonking him on the head as they both cried in unison, "NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then back at the scene before them, and they both burst out laughing. The boys all froze at the sounds the girls were making and stared at them in horror. It wasn't until Kagome got a serious look on her face that everyone calmed, looking right at her.

Inuyasha, hoping for some action, asked, "What is it wench?"

"I sense a Shikon Shard, four of them, coming right at us."

Sango and Miroku both stood, grabbed their weapons, and prepared to fight. Inuyasha stepped in front of them all, drawing his sword and it transformed into the mighty fang. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and buried his face in her chest. She took a few steps back and waited for whatever was coming for them to arrive. A chill ran up her spine, it was something big.

* * *

(a/n) Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer.Next chapter will have more action I promise! Anyways, please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never did, never will: (

Sorry if chapter 2 sucked. I made a couple changes to it, but it still isn't my best. Thanks for the reviews though. Here's chapter 3, not as much sappy, fluffy stuff. TTFN!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night, a creature with four heads, two teeth, and one long nose jumps out of the bushes, and he's pointing at you and laughing! Who's the ugly one? Hehe, J/K, sorry bout that. Back to the real story:P

Within a hidden castle a young girl stands, holding out a magical mirror to the shadows. Upon it's surface shows an image portraying that of Inuyasha, kneeling beside a sleeping Kagome, as he wipes a single tear from her cheek.

'Inuyasha, you pathetic half-breed, your love for that human girl will be your undoing. And I will have fun toying with her as well. Ku ku ku.'

Red eyes appeared out of the darkness. "Kanna, you have done well. Now leave my chambers."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Without even blinking, the white-haired child turned to exit.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting tired of standing around waiting, and turned to face Kagome. "Oi, wench, I thought you said..."

He was cut off as Kagome's eyes lit up and she screamed, "Inuyasha look out!" He turned, but too late, as a large black fist slammed into him and sent him flying back over the heads of the group. "Inuyasha!" She set Shippo down, turned, and ran to where he landed. "Inuyasha? Are you okay? Inuyasha?"

"Shut up! I'm fine! Now get the hell out of my way!" He pushed her out of the way, picked up Tetsusaiga that he dropped during his flight, and went running for the damn beast that hit him.

Kagome regained her balance and stood with her hands on her hips. 'Ugh! He is such an arrogant jerk! I was only worried about him.' She had been too preoccupied with the airborne hanyou to notice what it was they were fighting. The youkai reminded her of King Kong, which HAD been one of her favorite movies, but now she'd see it in a totally different view. It was no normal gorilla that was for sure. The monster had to be at least 20 feet tall, with three orange eyes, and WAY too many sharp teeth.

Sango threw her giant boomerang, but the youkai dodged it. The exterminator caught it swiftly, but before she could throw it again, the creature sent a ball of energy right at her. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he dove to get her out of its path. He landed on top of her a few yards away, saving her from the shot. Realizing the position they were in, they both blushed and he rolled off of her.

"Um. thanks houshi-sama." Sango said turning to hide the blush still creeping up her face.

"Anything for a pretty lady," he replied, which deepened her blush until his hand found its way to her backside.

SMACK!

"Honestly! We're in the middle of a battle, you hentai!" With that she stomped back to get hiraikotsu.

In the meantime, Inuyasha was leaping in the air with Tetsusaiga. "Bastard! Say your fucking prayers!" With that he brought his sword down, aiming for the youkai's chest, but he was blocked and thrown, again, several feet through the air.

"Weak halfling, you think you can defeat me with that useless sword. Your power will never match that of my own! Now hand over the shards of Shikon and I will see to it that your deaths are quicker."

"What makes you think," he recovers from the fall, "that I would give YOU the shards! Eat this asshole!" Inuyasha brings the fang down and sends a wave of energy at the creature.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

But when the dust and debris cleared, the youkai stood unscathed by the attack. "Fools! You cannot overcome me, Gariyuga, the mightiest of the ape tribe!"

'What the... he survived the Kaze no Kizu?' The group gaped at him, then back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Where are the shards?"

"Umm, there's three in his throat, but I can't see the fourth!"

"Good enough start for me!"

"Alright monkey-boy, you're starting to annoy me!" Inuyasha charges him again, this time aiming for Gariyuga's neck. However, he's prepared for the attack and catches Inuyasha in his mouth, slamming his jaws down on his body.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed in pain and then his body went limp as the creature dropped him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

Gariyuga turned to Kagome, "Now human, give me the Shikon shards!" He began to reach down for her.

Sango threw hiraikotsu at the demon, hitting him in the back of the head, trying to keep his attention off Kagome. "Kirara, transform!" The firecat obeyed and ran up to her master. After climbing aboard she commanded, "go to Gariyuga!"

"You bitch! You'll die for that!" Gariyuga once again turned his attention to Sango in the air, and Miroku on the ground.

Seeing this as her opening, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran to where Inuyasha lay. 'Oh, Inuyasha, please be alive!' Upon reaching him, she gasped at the many wounds on his torso and the amount of blood on the ground around him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, can you hear me? Please wake up!" She shook him lightly, as not to damage him anymore than he already was. When she got no reaction, she let her tears fall, and she hugged him whispering, "Inuyasha, please, I need you." Standing up, stringing an arrow into her bow, she decided it was up to her to finish this fight.

"Gariyuga!"

Sango caught her boomerang, which again the demon dodged, and both her and Miroku turned their gaze along with Gariyuga to Kagome. At this time, Inuyasha was trying to clear his head. He awoke to Kagome whispering in his ear and her tears falling upon his face. His body hurt like hell and he was losing a lot of blood. Kagome's shout caught his attention.

'Kagome.'

"If you want the shards, come and get them!"

"So brave little girl, but courage won't help you now." The youkai charged.

"This is for Inuyasha you bastard!" She let her arrow fly. 'Please hit, please hit, please. Yes!' It hit its target, the shikon fragment in his neck. There was an explosion of purple light, and an agonizing screaming coming from Gariyuga himself.

"Noooooo! This is not happening! I can't die!" His body dissolved into dust and blew away in the breeze, leaving three Shikon fragments behind. Picking them up, she was greeted by Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, who all had questioning looks on their faces.

"What, guys?"

"Um, Kagome-chan, did you just call that demon a bastard?" Asked a bewildered Sango.

"I guess I did."

"Lady Kagome, perhaps you've been spending too much time with Inuyasha-sama," commented Miroku with a smirk.

"Oh my! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran back over to where he was now kind of sitting up and knelt beside him. 'He's alive, thank the gods.'

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're okay." She gave him one of her heartwarming smiles. "Maybe you shouldn't be moving around too much, you're hurt pretty badly."

"Feh, I'll be fine." 'She was crying again. I made her cry, I think. Yet there was something different. She was crying FOR me, like back with the spiders when I was human. Did I really hear her say she needed me? Or was I only dreaming?' Kagome embraced him again, startling him.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for coming back to me." She slightly blushed, but knew he couldn't see it with her hugging him.

Inuyasha, shocked, looked around quickly to see their companions had went to pack up camp. He blushed furiously. 'Hug her back!' his mind was screaming, but he couldn't show that kind of weakness. Gaining his composure, he pulled away from her.

"What are you talking about wench, I never left." He snarled and painfully got to his feet and made his way back to camp.

'Inuyasha, why can't you at least like me? Be nice to me for once. I thought I lost you, yet you still push me away.' Then a realization hit her, "Wait, I sensed four shards, yet I only collected three," she spoke to herself. Inuyasha's demon hearing picked up what she said, and he turned around to ask her where the hell the fourth shard was. His heart stopped for a moment as he heard her cry out, and fall to her knees.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kagome dropped to her knees, her hand gripping her torn side. She dropped her head and fell to the ground in what seemed slow motion, unconscious. The figure above her showed no emotion over felling this girl. He pulled his chain, and the slender curved blade returned back to his hand. Behind him stood Kagura, smirking at the onlookers as she stepped forward and picked up the girl. "Kagome!" Shippo burst into tears.

'Kagome, no.' Inuyasha cried out in anger, "Kagura! You let her go, you bitch!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, wincing at the pain in his arm, but ran towards Naraku's minions.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha, you shouldn't even care for this girl. To do so shows weakness and will kill you someday." She pulled a feather from her hair. She and the boy mounted it, miko in hand, and flew away.

"Naraku you bastard! I will find you and kill you for taking Kagome! Do you hear me! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha put his sword back, and addressed the group, "We're going after her now, and we're not stopping until we get her back."

"Kagome! Kagome! Come back!" Miroku picked up the kitsune and got aboard Kirara along with Sango. 'Inuyasha-sama, you'd better get her back.' They set on their way to find their friend, following the injured hanyou.

'How could I have let this happen? Why did I not sense them? How could I have failed her? I will get you back, I promise. Be strong, Kagome, until we can get there.' Inuyasha's thoughts were perhaps more painful than his injuries. She was what drove him on, despite the gaping wounds.

'Kohaku. You're still alive. but Kagome. How could you, Kohaku?' Sango fell into her own thoughts as they traveled.

* * *

(a/n) R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! Sorry it took so long to update. I work a lot:( Anyways, hope you like it and please R&R!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 4  
  
They had been traveling non-stop for hours. Shippo had cried himself to sleep, and he was now bundled up in the monk's robes. None of them had uttered a word since Kagome had been abducted. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts and fears of what lay ahead of them, suffering individual inner battles. Sango and Miroku had a few similar questions, however. Is Kagome okay? Would they be able to find Naraku's castle in time to save her? How are they going to fight this battle with Inuyasha wounded and their minds so weary? Could they convince Inuyasha to stop for the night, so that they may better prepare themselves for the day after?  
  
'Kirara is going to need rest soon. I don't see how Inuyasha hasn't collapsed by now. His bleeding has apparently subsided, but his body doesn't heal that quickly.' Sango was having a hard time keeping alert as well. It was worth a try. "Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
The hanyou halted and looked up to face the exterminator. Growling he asked, "What do you want, wench? And make it quick, we don't have time to waste talking!"  
  
Sango sighed, noting that the usual mischievous glint was no longer visible in his eyes, but replaced with a pained guilt and worry. "We need to stop for the night. Kirara is getting tired and we all need time to rest our nerves and bodies." Kirara mewed in agreement.  
  
"Feh! Speak for yourselves. I'm not stopping until I find that bastard, Naraku!"  
  
Miroku decided it was his turn to speak up. "With respect Inuyasha-sama, Miss Sango is right. You have many wounds from the battle with Gariyuga, and it will do us no good to go into another fight, against Naraku no less, being so worn and weary."  
  
Putting up his best angry and annoyed front, he went off. "Fine! You guys can set up camp and rest for the night, but I'm going on without you." He mockingly whined "rest." "I will NOT let Naraku get away with the shards!" Inuyasha kept the remaining of his thought to himself. 'Or with Kagome.'  
  
'You can't fool me, you jackass.' She patted Kirara on the head. At the silent command the demon cat descended, allowing the two riders to climb down, Shippo and belongings in hand, before transforming. 'After we're through this, I'm going to give Inuyasha a bigger piece of my mind, but for now I just want some sleep.'  
  
Sango was starting to get sick of his arrogant stubbornness. "Don't you think we want to get Kagome back as much as you do? Stop being so thickheaded and listen to reason for once. You're not going to be any good to her dead!" She set down her boomerang, and seated herself on the ground. Kirara walked over and curled up in her lap, purring in contentment as Sango stroked her soft fur.  
  
Inuyasha's face faultered, the mentioning of Kagome sent a wave of sorrow and fear through every bone of his body. But he wasn't about to let his fellow travelers see it and regained his composure almost as quickly as he lost it.  
  
Miroku added, almost in an attempt to assure him, "This is most definitely a trap, and I'm almost positive Naraku will wait for us to arrive before anything happens to Kagome-chan." He dropped Kagome's sleeping bag, unrolled it, and placed Shippo inside. 'Perhaps her scent will give the kit a more peaceful slumber.' The kitsune tossed a bit, whimpering and reaching out for the missing girl. He soon calmed down and curled into a tiny ball, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha envied the little fox demon at that moment. He knew sleep wouldn't come to him until Kagome was safe again. "I refuse to sit around and relax while that asshole gets stronger by the minute! He's going to use our shards, plus his own, did you forget that?"  
  
Smirking, Miroku took Kagome's enourmous pack off his shoulder and threw it at the hanyou, catching him off guard. It hit him in the face, before Inuyasha's reflexes could kick in.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for monk! And what is so fucking amusing about this to you?!" Inuyasha flexed his claws, nearly ripping the bag in pieces. Oh, how much he wanted to wipe that look off the houshi's face!  
  
Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff, its rings jingling loudly in the hanyou's sensitive ears. Inuyasha covered them with his hands, trying to drown out the sound, but to no avail. If he wasn't pissed before, he was enraged now. 'Who the hell do these people think they are!' He growled, preparing to pounce on the monk.  
  
"Now now, calm yourself Inuyasha-sama. I'm just merely trying to bring something of importance to your attention."  
  
"You didn't have to hit me with that cursed staff to do it! Damn you!" He was now rubbing his scalp.  
  
With a sigh, Miroku continued, "Look in Kagome-chan's pack, the front pouch to be exact."  
  
Getting tired of the bullshit, he just did as he was told. Inuyasha fought with the zipper, tempted to just rip the damn thing open, but finally succeeded. His face contorted in annoyance, "There's nothing in here, you idiot."  
  
Shaking his head, the monk reached his hand inside, digging around a bit, and pulled forth a small vial containing small purple bits of glass. "We have our shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome-chan did not have them on her person when Kagura took her. Therefore we only have to worry over our friend." He handed them to the hanyou, who slipped them inside his hoari (sp?).  
  
Inuyasha stood there, looking defeated. Now what was he going to use as an excuse? He didn't want them knowing the real reasons why he didn't want to stop. They would mock him and laugh at his weakness. Turning and walking towards the trees, he mumbled, "Get your rest then, we leave in the morning."  
  
Proud of his accomplishment, Miroku turned to help Sango set a fire for dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha made his way to a nearby tree. He jumped up to the tallest branch that would hold him, wincing at the aching pain in his torso. Not like he'd admit it, but he didn't come out of that battle unscathed. A few ribs were broken, and he had quite a few puncture wounds. Though his injuries had stopped bleeding, they were still open, and he could use the time to heal. Growling, he settled himself in the crook of the branch, much like a child cradled in its mother's arms.  
  
Inuyasha looked out into the horizon. The moon was nearing its peak in the evening sky, casting a glow as gloomy as his thoughts across the wooded land. Gazing at the stars had always seemed to ease his troubled mind, but tonight they offered no comfort to the hanyou. They seemed so far away, too out of reach. Much like his dreams, his hopes, and his Kagome.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that this was a trap. Kagura was too sloppy and had left a pathetically easy trail for him to follow with his demon senses. Unfortunately, it was the scent of Kagome's blood he was forced to rely on. He didn't want to imagine how much she had lost. If that wasn't enough to keep him going faster and further, the other smell entwined with that of the bitter copper one was. He alone knew of the great danger Kagome was in, something that neither of his companions could comprehend at the time. His fear of what unimaginable things could happen to her is what pressed him on.  
  
'Stupid wench, why did you have to go into heat now?' He knew that if any youkai were to get a hold of her in this state, they would tear her apart-- heart, mind, body, and spirit. 'I don't know if I can put those pieces back together. Please forgive me if I can't make it in time, because I won't be able to forgive myself.' Each thought angered him until he was in another fit of rage. Snarling, he leapt to the ground, ignoring the protests of his body, and sped off into the forest. He needed to destroy something, and that something was Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
In a dark room, void of any objects, there is a figure, clad in a purple and black kimono, resting against one of the walls and looking out the window. Not even light dared to enter this home. A sudden gust of wind blew his long, dark ponytail to one side. Without even turning around, he spoke to the woman who had just entered.  
  
"The girl is here?"  
  
Kagura nodded, "Yes, the miko is here, but she's still unconscious."  
  
"And the shards?"  
  
"She. she did not have them with her. That damn Inuyasha must have them." She paused, waiting for him to punish her for not securing the Shikon shards. When he said nothing she continued. "I left a trail easy enough for even a half-breed like himself can follow. He will surely bring them with him."  
  
With a wave of his hand he excused the servant. She quickly exited the room.  
  
"I think I'll go pay a visit to our new guest. Ku ku ku."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke to complete darkness. 'Am I awake or am I still unconscious?' A throbbing pain in her side assured her she was awake. As consciousness came to her fully, she remembered feeling a stabbing pain in her side, and then nothing, just blackness. 'What happened to me? Where is Inuyasha?' Realizing her hands were burning and aching from being bound above her, she tried to wrench them loose of the ropes, but to no avail. She didn't even have enough energy to really lift her head. 'I wonder how much blood I lost.' The whole right side of her uniform was soaked. 'I need to tend to my wound, but.'  
  
"Where am I?" She found herself asking out loud. Only silence met her ears, and she was starting to shiver. However, it wasn't that she was cold, but more so the evil aura that enveloped this place. 'Oh, Inuyasha, where are you?'  
  
Kagome jumped, startled, as a finger lightly grazed her cheek. She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck, making the hairs stand on end.  
  
"So fresh, so innocent." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She gasped, recognizing the voice as Naraku's, and she started trembling as his fingers moved down to her neck, then her collarbone. Okay, she'd had enough of this.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me," she hissed.  
  
"Still feisty even when your half-breed isn't here to protect you." He moved around front, grabbing her chin in his hand and yanking her head up.  
  
"Look at me!" She refused to meet his eyes and he smacked her across the face. "Bitch, I said look at me!"  
  
Still not looking at him she demanded, "What do you want with me, Naraku?" She said his name as if it was the most disgusting thing on the planet, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
He smirked. "Ignorant human, you're in heat. What do you think I would want with you?" 'Heat? Like what female dogs and cats go through?' She sucked in air and her body tensed as he suddenly moved in closer, placing one hand on her hip and with the other he yanked her head back by her hair.  
  
Grimacing, she let out a small yelp. He pressed her up against him, and breathed into her ear. "I could easily satisfy Onigumo's craving for Kikyo by using her replica." His tongue slid up her throat, and the feeling of it made her want to vomit. He then took his hand off her hip and punched her in her injured side, causing her blood to gush onto the floor.  
  
Kagome let out a soul-ripping scream, and before a deeper darkness took her, she heard him say, "But I have different plans for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) I'm sorry! I know this is another cliffhanger, but I have off work tomorrow so I should get the next chapter up at least. Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hey! Sorry this took so long, but it's lengthy to make up for the time. Hope ya like it.  
  
*Warning*!!!!!- Attempted rape in this chapter. . . please note "ATTEMPTED" so don't hurt me!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 5  
  
Naraku untied the girl's hands and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Upon returning to his "room," he pretty much threw her to the floor. Looking at his kimono, an expression of disgust crossed his face. 'I'm covered in that damn human's blood.' Smirking he realized it would infuriate Inuyasha further, and for that he would put up with it.  
  
'Now it's time to continue with my plan.'  
  
"Kagura! Kanna!"  
  
Kagura scowled. 'What does he want now!' Erasing the frown from her face, she entered the room. Kanna soundlessly followed.  
  
"What is it that you need now, Naraku." She nearly spat it at him.  
  
"I want you to take Kanna and send a message to Inuyasha's love rival, I have a proposition for him." He proceeded to rip Kagome's shirt off her body, which was soaked in her blood. "If he needs persuasion, give him this."  
  
Kagura stared at the piece of clothing as if it would bite her before finally taking it from his hand. 'I am so sick of doing his dirty work!'  
  
"Very well. Kanna, let's go."  
  
Kanna promptly nodded and turned to leave after the older detachment.  
  
"And Kagura." Hearing the dangerous tint to his voice, she stopped, but didn't turn around. "Mind your tone. Do not forget that this Naraku holds your heart in his hand."  
  
She swallowed hard, "Forgive me." 'Like you'd let me forget, you asshole.' And they left to carry out another of Naraku's deeds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango finished cooking the ramen over the fire. After handing Miroku his serving, she got up to get Inuyasha.  
  
'I hope he'll at least eat something. It's not like we really wanted to stop, but he too hard headed to understand.' Sighing, she glanced from treetop to treetop, but found no trace of their half demon friend.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come down here and get some dinner!" When nothing but the crickets singing met her ears she thought, 'Hmph, he can't be that angry.'  
  
"It's ramen!" She was almost positive that would've brought him running. 'That blasted boy! Where the hell is he! I'm not up to playing these games tonight.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Get your butt over here, or I swear I'll find a way to make you do it!" There was still no answer, and she was beginning to worry.  
  
Miroku concluded, "He's probably gone off ahead of us. You know Inuyasha- sama, he's too stubborn to listen to anyone."  
  
"No kidding. I'm starting to think I should've hit him over the head with hiraikotsu and hog-tied him, so that he'd get the rest he needed."  
  
The monk smiled at her, remembering every time that blasted boomerang made contact with his own skull, "That probably would've worked, however, can you blame him for not lying around while Kagome-chan's in trouble?"  
  
She sighed, "I suppose not. He does love her, whether or not he wants to admit it." She shook her head and picked up her own ramen. 'He's got a horrible way of showing it, though.'  
  
Miroku looked over at the sleeping kitsune and Kirara, who had also curled up in the sleeping bag after losing the warmth of Sango's lap. "We'll leave first thing in the morning and catch up to him. I hope, for Shippou's sake as well as everyone else's, that she's safe and sound when we get there."  
  
Sango nodded, cleaning up her now finished dinner, and proceeded to get as comfortable as one possibly could in the middle of the woods. Before lying down to sleep she said, "Good night, houshi-sama."  
  
Grinning he too lay down for the night, scooting as close to Sango as he could without getting smacked. "And pleasant dreams to you, Sango-chan." She turned over on her other side to hide the blush that was rushing into her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga was nearly frozen in shock where he stood, looking at "his woman" lying unconscious on the floor. The smell of her blood swirled around him as he made his way to her side. But before he could make it there, a figure stepped out of the shadows, blocking his way.  
  
"Naraku!" He growled, "What did you do to her? I'll kill you!" Kouga ran at him, only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier.  
  
"Foolish wolf, your efforts are useless. Have you thought about my proposition?"  
  
**********************************Flashback********************************* ********  
  
Kouga was carrying home his kill, a wild boar, when a large gust of wind blew it from his grasp and into the nearby stream. Turning around, he snarled, "Kagura, you will pay for ruining my dinner!" He charged Naraku's minion, but she unfolded her fan and sent blades of wind flying at the wolf. He dodged the first half of them, but the last half cut deep into his skin. "What the hell do you want?!" Kouga snarled as he wiped blood from his face.  
  
She threw the shirt at him with a smirk. 'This is Kagome's shirt, covered in. . . her blood' "I swear, if you harmed one . . ." He lost his words as he saw an image of Kagome in Kanna's mirror. She was hanging from the low ceiling of some dark place, blood running down her side, and she was apparently unconscious.  
  
Kanna spoke in her emotionless, soft voice, "Naraku wishes for you to come with us." Kagura finished, "If you want to save her life, you will give the shards you wear in exchange."  
  
"I will never give the shards to Naraku!"  
  
"Not even for this girl's life? Inuyasha carelessly left her in the open for our attack, and the shards mean more to you than her? Then perhaps she should just die, if no one will miss her passing."  
  
'Dog-face, you put Kagome in danger! I should've killed you a long time ago!' He sneered. 'I guess I have no choice.'  
  
Kagura was getting impatient. She pulled the feather from her hair, and as she did Kouga spoke up, "Fine, I will go with you if it means saving Kagome."  
  
"Pathetic. . ." She transformed the feather and carried the three of them to Naraku's home.  
  
***********************************End Flashback************************************  
  
Kouga growled. 'I don't think it's possible to defeat him with that damn barrier. What should I do?' He tried to clear his head to think clearly, but Kagome's scent was invading his senses. She was in heat, and it was calling to all of his youkai instincts.  
  
'Ku ku ku, this wench being in heat is working to my advantage, as I thought. Soon I will have the shards, and Inuyasha will feel the loss of another love. I will be able to kill him swiftly. He picked the miko off the ground, pulled her head back, and put a dagger to her throat. "I could kill her now, and then you, and I will get the shards anyway, so make your decision." A thin line of blood appeared on her neck where the blade pressed against her skin.  
  
Kouga, finding it his only choice, removed the shards from his legs and threw them at Naraku's feet. They landed in a pool of Kagome's blood, and purple light exploded around them, blinding the two. Naraku jumped back away from the purifying haze.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the light, Kouga blindly searched for the shards, upon touching them a bolt of energy engulfed his arm and he drew it back, gasping from the pain. Giving up and seeing it as his time to leave, he picked up Kagome and ran from the castle.  
  
Naraku stepped forward, placing his hand in Kagome's blood. He let loose his miasma, and soon the glow faded and left behind two blackened shards. 'Inuyasha should be arriving soon.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hang on just a little longer, Kagome.' Inuyasha had been running full speed through the night and into the daylight hours. His body had now mostly healed from the battle with Gariyuga. As he passed a river, he stopped to get a drink of water. Looking down at his reflection he thought, 'What have I let this girl do to me? I look like hell!' It's not like he cared about his appearance or anything, it was just his expression that bothered him. How could he deny that he cared when it was written all over his face in worry, and worst of all, fear? Fear. . . plain as day, was etched into his features. He hit the water, sending ripples through his image. 'I'm not afraid of anything! I just need to get her back so we can find the remaining shards.' His thoughts seemed so out of place to him. Perhaps he could no longer lie to himself?  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked back into the woods. Before he ascended into the trees, he spotted droplets of red scattered over a patch of grass. He squatted above it, lightly touching the blades. When his clawed finger grazed the blood, he pulled his hand back as if burnt by the contact. A bolt of pain shot through his right side, causing him to double over, holding his abdomen. 'What the hell?!' The aching soon faded, but the confusion still remained. 'My ribs are healed, what the hell is going on?!' Suddenly, a familiar scent reached his nose.  
  
"You felt her pain just then."  
  
Inuyasha looked to his left, there sitting against a tree's trunk was Kikyo, surrounded by her soul snatching youkai.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Have you really gotten that close to my reincarnation?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and didn't answer. 'Have I gotten closer to Kagome? Even if that were true, what does she mean by I felt her pain?' Before he could look up and meet her gaze again, she was in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha. You haven't forgotten your promise to me, have you?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The feel of her embrace, which shouldn't have bothered him almost disgusted him. She felt so cold.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stiffened. "No, of course not." 'I can't keep standing around like this! Kagome needs me! But. . . it's Kikyo.' A slight shiver ran up his spine as he looked into her expressionless eyes. 'There is no light, no happiness, just a dead void. So much different than Kag. . .' He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. 'I'm in love with Kikyo, there's no need to compare the two.' He pulled away from the deceased miko.  
  
Kikyo glared at him. 'That girl has taken too much of what rightfully belongs to me.' "Inuyasha?" She said this in a more seductive tone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, but seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact. Kikyo brought her hand to his face, lightly rubbing his cheek. "Come with me, Inuyasha. Forget the girl and Naraku. Let us be together as we were supposed to many years ago."  
  
He stepped back from her. "Forgive me, Kikyo. But, I will exact my revenge on Naraku and get the Shikon no Tama back in one piece. Most of all, I need to protect Kagome. I can't let her die by his hand anymore than I could you."  
  
Kikyo was more than pissed. "Inuyasha, you are mine, and your life is mine! That girl is nothing but a copy of me, nor does she even belong here in this time."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to tell her that she was wrong, and it took every ounce of resistance he had left (that he probably had to begin with:P) to keep control of his temper. A scream echoed through the woods, making his blood run cold. 'Kagome!'  
  
"Kikyo, I cannot come with you now. I'm sorry." He took to the trees and disappeared in an instant.  
  
Kikyo stood there, steaming. 'I will have what is mine and by any means necessary. She will die.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippou was the first to wake. He had kicked his way out of the sleeping bag during the night, so the sunlight had pried at his little eyes. Rubbing them, he yawned. When he looked around the camp, he started to remember the day before. Seconds later the tears exploded from the little fox child, and he screamed, "KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku woke, both grabbing their weapons and stumbling into a fighting position. Kirara had screeched and ran behind her master. Noticing what the outburst was all about, Sango's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering "go get a chocolate bar from Kagome-sama's bag." She nodded, understanding his plan, and Miroku made his way over to the sobbing Shippou.  
  
He stooped down to speak to him. "Shippou-chan, you must calm yourself." The kitsune only cried harder.  
  
"Kag *sob* ome *sob* is *sob* GONE *wails*!"  
  
Sango found the candy and handed it to the monk. "Shippou-chan, we can't leave to go find her if you keep crying like that. You'll attract the attention of youkai." He handed the bar to him, which caught Shippou's eye. He started to calm down. Miroku patted him on the head. "Now you be a good little fox and no more tears, OK?"  
  
Shippou sniffled, but the majority of the waterworks seized. "OK *sniff*, but will Kagome *sniff* be alright?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Of course she will, Inuyasha already left ahead of us to find her." 'I hope he has.' Something he had forgot about came to mind. "Sango?"  
  
"Yes houshi-sama?"  
  
"Can Kirara track Kagome or Inuyasha's scent?" Kirara transformed into her bigger self and answered with a "Meow!"  
  
"I can help, too!" Shippou cried. Sango chuckled, "I guess you can."  
  
"YAY!" He hopped up on Kirara and waited until the other two joined him. When they did, they continued on the track Inuyasha had taken the evening before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had in his life, or at least he'd hoped he did. 'Don't get yourself killed wench!' Her scent suddenly stopped, and so did he, as he hit the barrier surrounding what must be Naraku's castle. 'Hmph, this is nothing!' He transformed tetsusaiga and the fang turned red.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" The energy wave slashed through the barrier, causing it to dissipate. 'What the hell? I smell that wimpy wolf! What is he doing here?' Inuyasha ran forward, checking his surroundings and yelling, "NARAKU! Stop hiding and come out you fucking bastard!" As if on cue, a swarm of youkai came out of the sky, heading straight for him.  
  
"This shit is starting to get old!" He swung his sword, killing them off in one swipe. "You're in my fucking way!" He cut them one after another, as pieces of centipede, worm, and praying mantis fell all around him. From behind Inuyasha, a boomerang shot through the air, slicing a youkai, and returned back to its owner. He turned around to see his companions joining in the fray.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here!"  
  
"Hey! You left in the night but seem to have just gotten started! I don't want to hear it!" Sango shouted. He didn't say anything. Explaining about Kikyo wasn't his top priority at the moment.  
  
The last of the youkai were finished off, and Shippou ran, jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuyasha sheathed the fang.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the kitsune and shook him off. "I haven't found her yet, squirt, now get out of the way!" He stepped forward, ready to kill. "Naraku! It's time to do your own dirty work! Show yourself you fucking coward!"  
  
"Ku ku ku, so you have at last made it to my home. It's too bad you're too late to save the miko, but you're right on time for your own deaths."  
  
They all turned around to see him standing behind them. Inuyasha jolted past Sango and Miroku, glaring at Naraku. "Where the hell is Kagome?!  
  
"She is not here, if that is what you want to know."  
  
"The fuck she isn't! I can smell her blood all over you!" Inuyasha was snarling, showing his fangs.  
  
Shippou demanded, "What did you do to Kagome?" Miroku pulled the kit back by his tail, pushing him behind them.  
  
Naraku smirked, "I gave her to someone who could make use of the girl, in her current state at least, in exchange for two shards. Such a low price to whore her out, don't you think?"  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped. "Inuyasha, what does he mean her current state?"  
  
Inuyasha's temper flared. 'He gave her to that fucking wolf. Gods. . . she's in heat.' "You will die for hurting her you bastard!" He rushed at him. Naraku transformed into his demon self (that octopus-spider looking thingy), laughing at Inuyasha. "You will not be able to defeat me, you half-breed. Today, you die!"  
  
His tentacles (that's what we'll call them, k?) crashed into the ground where Inuyasha had been standing before he dodged the attack.  
  
"Are you forgetting you're a hanyou too?" Inuyasha snarled. "SANKONTESSOU!"(1) His claws slashed through Naraku's limbs, severing them. However, the masses of flesh merely returned to whence they came. 'Damn it, he's regenerating!' (Big surprise, they all do!)  
  
Naraku came again, and Inuyasha avoided most of the attacks until three of the tentacles pierced into his abdomen.  
  
"Ahhhh!" He was slammed to the ground as his enemy prepared to impale him. Grunting, he clawed his way free of the limbs. "Not so fast!" He dug his hands into his wounds and pulled them out, dripping with his own blood. "HIJINGETSUSOU!"(2) Crimson blades flew through the air, ripping into Naraku.  
  
"Pathetic. Is that all you can do?" He taunted Inuyasha as his body healed itself.  
  
'Damn it! Every hit I make does nothing!'  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! Remember Musou? Aim for the spider!" Miroku yelled.  
  
'That's right. It's his heart.' Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ku ku ku. Don't think you will be able to dispose of me that easily." Naraku gathered his miasma (3), sending it at Inuyasha.  
  
'This is my chance!' "Bakuryuu!"(4) He aimed for the spider-shaped scar on Naraku's torso.  
  
"Wha..Noooooo!" The blast of energy mixed with Naraku's own and reversed both upon the enemy. Swirling tornadoes of light engulfed him, and his screaming stopped as parts of him went flying in every direction. A started cry was heard from behind him, as Kagura came running out of a house.  
  
"This. . . this shouldn't be happening! I should be free when he's dead. What is happening?" She stared down at her hands as her skin began to melt. The others watched as the wind user burst into flames and then disappeared into ashes amongst the breeze.  
  
Inuyasha replaced his sword in its sheath.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did Naraku mean by giving her to someone who could use her in her current state?" Sango asked, fearing the answer. "Whoring?" Her voice caught in her throat.  
  
The hanyou said in a low voice, "Go to Kaede's village. I will bring her back."  
  
"I'm going with you!" Shippou jumped on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha picked him up and threw him towards the exterminator and monk. "Go!"  
  
"Hey! You don't have to be such a jerk! I'm going too. . .mph mph." Miroku put his hand over Shippou's mouth.  
  
"Bring her back safe, Inuyasha-sama, we will be waiting for you at the village." Sango nodded, and Inuyasha turned and leapt into the forest.  
  
"Houshi-sama, do you think it's Kouga?"  
  
He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"He wouldn't do anything bad to her, would he?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "I don't know, you know of youkai instincts and mating. I do know that when Inuyasha finds him, I doubt Kouga will live through it. That's whether or not he's harmed Kagome." He turned to look at Sango, but noticed she was no longer there. Instead, she was kneeling over the unmoving figure of a small boy, seemingly in tears.  
  
'Sango-chan. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome awoke, her side aching relentlessly, and realized she was staring at the ground going by rather quickly. The grasp on her waist was too tight for comfort. Looking up, she noted a fur bandana, and. a brown ponytail? "Kouga-kun?"  
  
The person in question stopped, pulling the girl down to eye level. "Ah, Kagome, so you have awakened."  
  
"Kouga-kun, please put me down, you're hurting my side." She asked as politely as she could, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. 'Something just doesn't seem right about him. about this whole situation.'  
  
"You'd walk to slow. We have to get to my den before nightfall." His voice was deeper than usual. He pushed her back over his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! Don't be so rough! What is wrong with you?" She had a million questions going through her head at the moment. 'What happened that she was with him instead of that dank place of Naraku's? Where is Naraku? Where are her friends?'  
  
"What happened? How did I get away from Naraku?"  
  
"I gave him my Shikon shards in return for your life. Since dog-turd couldn't take good enough care of you, it's time you became my woman. You belong to me now." He said it so matter-of-factly that she wanted to slap him. 'Who gave him the right to. . .Ugh!'  
  
"You gave your shards away?" She almost couldn't believe it.  
  
"Not like I wanted to, but I had no choice."  
  
"I see. . ." She'd had enough. "Put me down," she demanded in a threatening tone.  
  
"Don't start with me woman." Kouga was definitely not being himself.  
  
'What is going on here?!'  
  
"What is wrong with you?! I said, put me down. . . *knees him in the stomach*. . . and I meant it!" He dropped her on the ground at the motion of all the air escaping his lungs. Kagome cried in pain as she hit the ground on her bad side.  
  
"Take me back to Inuyasha right now!" She was thrilled to have the upper hand over his winded form. Or she thought before he came back up, grabbing her by her sides, and yanked her under his arm.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!" Pain shot up and down her body when his claws had dug into her wound. 'Why is that everyone's favorite spot to touch me?!' Kagome started pounding on his back, yelling at him to put her down. Kouga growled at her, and she stopped hitting him. Now she was scared. This wasn't at all like him. 'What did Naraku do to him? Why is he acting so hostile?'  
  
He finally reached the den and moved towards the back. Kouga unceremoniously dropped her on the ground. "Umph." The fall knocked the wind out of her so she couldn't cry out when more pain exploded from her torso.  
  
"What did he do to you, Kouga-kun? Whatever it was, let me help you."  
  
"No one did anything to me. However, you can help me." Kouga responded slyly, and moved to her so fast that she didn't have time to react before he was on top of her.  
  
"Get off me!" Kagome was once again pounding away on the wolf. He easily grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head. His grasp was too tight, and his claws were digging into the tender flesh of her wrists. She winced in the pain, and she gasped in shock when she realized she was missing her shirt. 'When. . .' She couldn't finish the thought before she felt his breath on her throat. 'Oh, no, not again.'  
  
"Please, Kouga-kun, let me go." She was struggling under him and trying to wrench her hands free. He nipped at her neck, causing her to cry out. Pleading was not working, and she sure as hell wasn't strong enough to fight him. To make matters worse, every time her injury was hit, more blood loss occurred. Kagome was praying she wouldn't lose consciousness. When she felt something hard press up against her thigh, she used all her strength to get her leg loose in order to catch him in the groin. He yelped in pain, backing off of her just enough for her to sit up and move to the corner.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Her scream echoed off the walls. She didn't know if he'd hear her, but maybe someone would.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYA. . ." Kagome was slammed up against the wall by the youkai.  
  
"I was going to be gentle, but if you keep screaming his name, I'm going to tear you apart."  
  
"You jerk! Get your hands off me! Don't touch me! INUYASHA!" She was smacking him each time she said something, leaving red marks all over his face and chest. 'When did he get naked from the waist up?'  
  
Kouga smirked at her. There was a glint in his eye that made Kagome wish she could black out right there and then. He'd lost his mind to his instincts, and her fighting back was making him want her more and more. He grabbed her by the hair, ripping her head back. She let out a startled cry, but was cut short as his fangs scraped her throat, leaving thin red lines. One clawed hand moved up her right side, scratching the small gash there, and covering his fingertips in her blood. He licked a single blood- tipped claw, and then traced a line from her collarbone to her breast with the rest, leaving a crimson trail. His hand rested upon her left breast before he squeezed it. She gasped as his claws dug into her skin, drawing blood.  
  
He shoved her to the stone ground, letting his hands rest on her hips, pressing her down. He brought his mouth down to hers, but she spat in his face and attempted to push him away. "How could you do this to me?!!" Kouga growled at her. He brought his hand up and smacked her hard across her face. She could feel the blood run down her lips as her nose bled from the hit.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" His voice was nothing of the normal Kouga's now. It expressed nothing but lust and anger. In one hand he held her hair, keeping her head to the ground, with the other he forced open her legs. He ran his claws up and down her flesh, getting more heated with every tremble of her body.  
  
Kagome couldn't see straight, nor could she really comprehend much of what was going on. All that she knew was she was in a lot of pain, and that she was about to experience something that would crush her soul. As much as she had struggled to keep awake, she found that she was now wishing for the darkness to take her. Maybe forever. 'Inuyasha. . .' She felt the tears running down her face. They gave her a weird sense of warmth when she felt so cold. 'Inuyasha, I wanted you to be. . . my first.' Her tears turned into sobs, and she tried to shut out the feeling of Kouga's hands on her thighs. Her body trembled under his touch. She was ready to welcome unconsciousness, but before she did, she screamed out his name.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" A peaceful darkness took her where the world could not touch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Okay, I know this was cruel. Another cliffhanger and it was a bit violent. I promise I wouldn't let anything too devastating happen to our favorite miko. The next chapter should be up in a day or so. Keep reading! It gets better! BTW sorry Kouga fans!  
  
Soul-ripping iron claw (Inu attack) Claws of blood (Inu attack using his own blood) Evil, noxious energy Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack using the enemy's energy against them 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish, but no.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I love you people! Okay, here's chapter 6, enjoy!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 6  
  
The trees whipped past him, as he was just a blur of red amongst the green. Birds abandoned their perches in flocks, fleeing the path of the hanyou. Dark storm clouds rolled in, blanketing the land in sheets of rain, yet Inuyasha paid no attention to the droplets' sting. 'That fucking wolf! I'm going to make him wish I killed him a long time ago!'  
  
"Shit! The rain is covering up their scents! I'm going to lose the trail!" 'Where the fuck is his den?'  
  
Just then he heard a scream above the thunder, one pleading word, but it was like music to his ears. "INUYASHA!!" 'Kagome! She's alive!' He leapt through another bunch of trees only to stop at a small cliff above a river.  
  
'There, behind the waterfall! Kagome, I'm coming!'  
  
"Hey, you! Stop! You can't go in there!" Haggaku and Ginta were blocking Inuyasha's path.  
  
"Bastards! Get the fuck out of my way!"  
  
The two wolf youkai looked at each other, than at Inuyasha. Haggaku whispered to Ginta, "Sis does sound distressed. . ." Ginta knocked him on the head, "Kouga would kill us if we let. . . huh?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped over the two and headed to the waterfall. Upon entering the den, what he saw made his blood boil. Kouga was crouched over the still form of a girl, holding her down. 'That bastard!' Kouga didn't have time to turn around and face his visitor before Inuyasha grabbed his neck from behind, picking him off the ground.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off her!" Inuyasha threw him against the cave wall.  
  
"YOU, get the hell out of here! She is no concern to you now, she belongs to me!" Kouga was struggling to stand.  
  
"Kagome belongs to no one! Especially not a wimpy wolf like you!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws, and took a couple steps towards him.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong dog-turd? Pissed off that a real youkai knows when to claim their bitch? You had her all this time but did nothing!" Kouga was smirking at him.  
  
Every word increased Inuyasha's bloodlust to wipe this bastard off the face of the planet. Then his anger dropped for a moment as he thought, 'Kagome would've never wanted me to. She would be disgusted by the thought.'  
  
Kouga saw Inuyasha's indifference as a win, he laughed at him. "You are a disgrace to this world, Inuyasha. I'm doing her a favor by giving her a mate that will provide her with all she needs."  
  
Inuyasha was once again enraged. "Without her permission, you asshole! That is her decision to make, not YOURS!" He lunged at Kouga, punching him in the face. The wolf stumbled back, wiping the blood from his lip with a grin.  
  
"You talk like the weak human you are. She would never want you, so why don't you just take your pathetic self and leave my home, before I kill you!" It was his turn to attack as he rushed forward, placing a fist in Inuyasha's stomach. He doubled over from Kouga's blow, but quickly recovered, pulling forth his fang.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, aiming for Kouga's shoulder. The wolf dodged the strike, spun around behind him, and landed a swift kick to the back of Inuyasha's head. The hanyou was knocked towards the wall but he rebounded off it. Landing on his feet, Inuyasha thrust his sword forward into Kouga's midsection.  
  
"Keh. Not so tough when you don't have your shards, are you wolf?" Inuyasha sneered, pulling back Tetsusaiga and sheathing it. Kouga coughed up blood and dropped to his knees with his hand over the open wound in his torso. "I may be part human, but that also means I don't lose my mind to women in heat like you do." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. 'Gods, I need to get her out of here and back to Kaede-baba.'  
  
"If I ever see your face again, I will kill you for good. Don't ever come near Kagome, or even think of touching her again, or I'll rip you apart, piece by piece."  
  
Kouga laughed, though it sounded more like a gurgle. "Dog-turd, are you so weak you can't even kill me now?"  
  
"Don't you know when to fucking shut up?!" Inuyasha put a clawed hand to Kouga's throat. "Like I'd give a fuck if you died, you piece of shit!" He picked him up and threw him out of the den. Kouga landed unconscious at the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha kicked him in the side, sending him over with the waterfall. At its base in the river, Kouga's two pack members hurriedly pulled their leader from the water. 'Kagome would be mad if I killed that fucking wolf, even after what he did to her.' Inuyasha shook his head and re-entered the cave.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to Kagome. He wanted to look away from the sight of her. She was practically naked from the waist up. Her shirt was missing, and there wasn't much left of the garment that covered her chest. It had been shredded. The already short skirt was pulled way up, exposing all of her thighs, and a torn triangular piece of fabric. Most disturbing, however, was the blood caked all over her, amongst the many wounds. 'How could I let this happen to you?' Inuyasha removed his firerat fur coat and wrapped it around her body, and then he picked her sleeping form up into his arms. The quiet beating of her heart and shallow rise and fall of her chest comforted him in a way he couldn't explain.  
  
"You're safe now, Kagome. I'll get you to Kaede-baba." Inuyasha left the den, running up the cliff, though it seemed his feet didn't even touch the rocks. He held the miko close to his body, trying to shield her from the pouring rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had left to retrieve their friend, and that was when Sango noticed a young boy lying face down in the dirt. 'Kohaku!' She ran to him, hoping to find he still had life within him. Kneeling beside him, she noted his breathing and sighed with relief. 'The shard of Shikon must still be imbedded within his body. But when we remove it, he'll no longer exist here with us. . .' She couldn't help the tears that began to fall. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her grieving for the moment. Sango wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to look upon the monk.  
  
"Houshi-sama. . . He's still alive, but. . ."  
  
"We will take care of him, Sango-chan. Do not trouble yourself with the outcome of the future yet. There may be a chance of his survival without the help of the Shikon no Tama." Miroku's hand never strayed from her shoulder, surprising the exterminator, but no more than what he had just said.  
  
"I don't want you to hope too much, but I'm just stating that it's a possibility that his wounds healed over the time period that he was under Naraku's bidding. We have reason to believe that Kohaku still has his own mind beneath the corruption of the Shikon shard."  
  
"Ah, you mean when he didn't kill Kagome, though he had the chance to?"  
  
Miroku nodded, but his thoughtful expression subsided as he added, "However, when he awakes, he will remember everything they had made him forget. He will suffer emotionally for killing your father and fellow taijiya."  
  
Sango sighed. "I know, but I will be there for him. I will make him understand that it wasn't his fault." She began choking on her words. "I want him to live! I don't want to be alone anymore, houshi-sama!" Miroku suddenly found himself holding the crying exterminator as she flung herself into his chest.  
  
He held her tightly, "Sango-chan, you were never alone. We are all here for you. No matter what happens, I will always be here." He blushed slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the tears.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She hugged him, and he stood there bewildered at the fact that she had just called him by his name. Sango drew back as she heard him chuckle. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Amusing, really. Inuyasha didn't even consider the large chunk of Shikon no Tama Naraku possessed. All he cared about was getting Kagome-sama back." He winked at her, "I guess we'll rub it in when she's safe at home, eh?"  
  
Sango couldn't help but giggle slightly. The monk went in search of the Shikon piece amongst the remains of their now defeated enemy. "Kirara!" The demon cat walked up to her master, rubbing against her side in attempt to comfort her. Sango gently lifted her brother and placed her on Kirara's back. Jumping up herself, she called to Miroku. "Have you found it yet?"  
  
"Hmmm. . . maybe over. . . Ah, I found it!" He picked the black ball of glass like it was a dead rodent and placed it in his robe with a disgusted face. 'Kagome will have to purify it later.' He made his way to the firecat and climbed aboard. "Sango-chan, where's Shippou?"  
  
"I don't know. Shippou! Shippou!" She received no answer and looked at the monk. "I hope he didn't follow Inuyasha, or he may not live to see Kagome again."  
  
Miroku sighed. "The kit cares for Kagome like a mother, he's only concerned for her welfare."  
  
"That isn't going to help him against Inuyasha." Sango patted Kirara on the head. "Let's go home."  
  
"I guess we'll find out what happened when we get back." She nodded.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Shippou came running out of the bushes, with twigs stuck in his hair and purple juice all over him. "Don't leave me behind!" Sango smirked.  
  
"Go get him Kirara." The cat flew by and picked the kitsune up in her mouth and headed on her way. "Hey! Not like that! Hey!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rain had finally let up, allowing a few beams of sunlight to shine upon the weary hanyou. He was now entering his forest, but still had a little ways to go before he would reach the village. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to sit up on his favorite branch of the Goshinka tree and sleep. He looked down at the still unconscious girl in his arms. 'Hrm, I can't bring her back looking like this, squirt would have a fit. I guess I have no choice.' He spotted the nearby hot spring and made his way to its bank. After unwrapping his coat from Kagome, he decided he'd better remove the rest of her tattered clothing as well. 'Oh boy, this is going to hurt if she wakes up. She'll 'sit' me so many times, my back will break.' He threw the garments, if you could even call them as such, to the ground. Keeping himself clothed in his kimono pants and inner haori, he stepped into the spring. The warm water felt good on his tired muscles, but his task was to clean Kagome of all the blood and dirt her body had acquired. He couldn't get rid of the blush that insisted on tainting his cheeks at the complete nudeness of her. He never had intentionally peeked when the girls took their bathes. Anything he saw was brief, because he looked away quickly. 'Not like I ever wanted to see her without her clothing anyway!' Carefully, he cleansed the impurities from her skin. Inuyasha sighed, realizing the water wasn't going to wash away her injuries. She had a large gash in her side, along with deep scratches and puncture marks all over the rest of her body. 'I'm sorry Kagome. This should've never happened to you.' He found himself smiling sadly. 'She's still beautiful, regardless of the wounds. What? Where did that come from?' Inuyasha growled quietly. 'Damn wench, making me think such things!' He made his way to the shore, and Kagome began to stir into waking. He wanted to just drop her and run, but instead he stood there frozen, waiting for the outburst of 'sits'.  
  
Kagome felt warmth surrounding her and noticed her body pressed against another. Remembering what was happening before she blacked out, she stiffened. 'Oh gods! No, please no!' She was afraid to open her eyes, and she started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Inuyasha felt the girl tense in his arms and then begin to tremble. "Kagome?" It came out in almost a whisper. 'I can't even talk right! I'm getting all soft! She's going to think I care or something.'  
  
'Wait, that's not Kouga. . .' "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad it's you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and wailed into his chest. He didn't know what else to do, so he just tightened his grip on her. Kagome continued to cry with her hands fisted into his shirt. Inuyasha stooped to pick up his coat and wrapped it around her once again. 'Maybe she won't notice she was even unclothed.' He glanced at the pile of rags at his feet. 'Or not.'  
  
'Stop crying already!' He didn't want to get frustrated, but he hated to see her cry. 'I have to calm her down or I'm going to go insane.' He sat against a large boulder and jumbled her into his lap, keeping his hold all the while.  
  
'He's holding me? Why hasn't he pushed me away yet? He couldn't possibly care, could he?' She decided that was near impossible until she felt his hand sliding down her back and through her hair slowly.  
  
Inuyasha caressed her from her head to her lower back, running his hands down the length of her hair. Closing his eyes, he started to growl softly in his chest, comforting the sobbing girl. However, he hadn't realized he was doing any of this until he found her asleep in his lap, curled up tight against his chest. There was a small smile on her lips and she looked at peace. 'Ite! What am I doing!' He got to his feet and quickly made his way to the village. 'How am I going to explain all of this?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Okay, this was short but sweet. Inuyasha's going soft! He'll be back to himself in no time, no worries! *Frowns* Boys! Next chappie will be up in a couple days. R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm sure you get the point.  
  
Sorry this took so long, not a very action-packed chapter, but I'm working up to the next drama. Hope you like it. R&R!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 7  
  
When Sango and Miroku arrived at the village, Kaede had been outside tending to her garden. "Ah, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, I was wondering when ye would be getting back."  
  
Little Shippou wiggled his way free of Kirara's mouth. "That was mean! I just saw some blackberry bushes. They were so good! You guys should've had some!" When he realized no one was paying any attention to him, he scampered into the hut, pouting.  
  
Sango lifted her brother from Kirara and the firecat transformed. Miroku took Kagome's bag into the hut, but returned outside to assist with Kohaku.  
  
"Who might this young lad be, Sango-chan?" Kaede asked.  
  
"He's my brother, Kohaku. He was under Naraku's control with a Shikon shard in his back. If we remove it. . . he will probably die." She suppressed her tears, because she knew she needed to be strong, if not for Kohaku, but for herself as well.  
  
"A lot has happened in your journeys, ne?" Miroku and Sango both sighed. Kaede chuckled lightly at their worn expressions, but then asked curiously. "Where is Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan?" The two travelers looked at one another, Miroku nodded in silent agreement to tell the old miko, and so Sango took Kohaku into the hut.  
  
"Well, you see, we ran into a couple problems. Kagome was abducted and injured by Naraku, but then given by him to Kouga. . ." He coughed into his hand, "While in um. . .*cough* 'heat.' So, Inuyasha went to get her back, after defeating Naraku, of course." Miroku looked down at his hand, fingering the rosary beads he'd grown so accustomed to wearing. He hadn't felt the need to gloat over his change in fate, that he could now live without regret of the void in his hand. Everyone else was occupied with his or her own vengeance and reasons for the destruction of Naraku. The monk couldn't help but feel he had gotten the better part of the deal, considering every one else was still suffering in theirs.  
  
Kaede closed her eyes, briefly, to an overwhelming sense of peace flowing through her at the news of Naraku's death. Yet, somehow, she knew the moment he died. It was like the world dared once again to live, resounding in the joy over such an evil being lifted from its shoulders. The sun shown brighter, relieving the land of darkness, nourishing hopes that had withered in those shadows. 'There is still much to overcome, children. However, anything can be done when there is love and friendship.' She displayed a small smile to the monk before heading into her home.  
  
Shippou sat in a corner of the hut crying. He was scared for Kagome, not only because he liked her, but also that she was the closest thing he had to a mother. 'No one else pays attention to me. It's not fair! I want Kagome back!' He watched as Sango brought in her brother and laid him on the futon.  
  
Sango was lost for answers on what to do. They could check his wounds, but what would tending to them help if he passed away the moment the shard was taken away? 'I wish he would wake up. Would he be the Kohaku I remember so fondly?' A sniffle on the other side of the room caught her attention. 'Oh, Shippou, you must be so worried about her.' She made her way over to him.  
  
"Shippou?" The exterminator sat down in front of him and put a hand on his tiny shoulder. "Are you worried about Kagome-chan?" The kitsune nodded as a tear slid down his nose, causing him to sneeze. Sango smiled sympathetically, "She's going to be fine, Inuyasha-sama will take care of her."  
  
He'd wished he was with the hanyou, getting Kagome out of danger, but he was just a little kid. "I wanted to help her, too. Now I have to sit here and wait. It's no fair, I don't know if she's okay."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, and they'll be back very soon." Sango tried to reassure the kit the best she could. Though she didn't really feel reassured either. 'What is taking him so long, anyway?' She'd have to get his mind off of it for a bit. "Do you want to help us get Kohaku better?" At the suggestion, Shippou's eyes lit up. 'I can help! Yay!' He nodded enthusiastically and crawled over to where the young boy lay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the bundle in his arms. Kagome sighed softly in her sleep and buried her face further into his chest. He wondered how she could have been through so much just recently but still find peace in her slumber. The village was in sight already, though he wished he could hold her forever like this, well maybe with different circumstances. No one greeted them as he arrived. There were no flying runts, lecherous monks, or pissed off exterminators. 'Where the hell is everyone?' He pushed aside the mat to the hut entrance and found all of his friends huddled around a boy.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Shippou ran to them, attempted to jump up on Kagome, but met face first with the wall as the hanyou moved out of dodge.  
  
"Hey! What was that for? I want to see her!" The small youkai whined.  
  
"Fine, but you don't have to jump on her!" Inuyasha snapped back at him. "Baba we need to dress her wounds and um. . . her." He cleared his throat and sent a warning glare at Miroku to avoid any perverted comments.  
  
"Ai, take her into the back room, behind the curtain, and lay her on the bedding." Inuyasha did as she said. As he laid her down, he swore he heard her whimper. Tucking his coat around her securely, he acknowledged the form standing behind the wall of fabric. "You can see her now, twerp, but don't pounce on her!"  
  
Shippou rushed over to her side and Miroku entered as well, taking a seat against the wall. "Kagome! Wake up!" The kitsune exclaimed, shaking her hand up and down inside the two of his own. Inuyasha swatted him over the head. "Don't wake her, idiot! She needs her sleep!"  
  
A few minutes later Sango and Kaede entered. The old miko went about preparing bandages, herbs, and getting clean water from a barrel in the corner of the room.  
  
"You got to her in time, before anything worse happened, right?" Sango inquired, hoping to use as much discretion as possible.  
  
"Feh! Of course I did!" Inuyasha retorted, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot, Inuyasha-sama, you forgot this." Miroku produced the ball of Shikon from inside his robe.  
  
Surprise masked the hanyou's features for a brief moment before he replaced it with his usual gruff expression. "I didn't forget it, I was just going to go back and get it." He tried to cover up his bafflement that he had forgotten all about it in his rush to get Kagome back safely.  
  
The monk placed the large shard in Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome-chan will have to purify it when she's feeling better." He glanced over at the girl to find she was sitting up, staring at the fragment in Inuyasha's hand, eyes wide and mouth agape. A huge grin spread across the houshi's face.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Kagome, who had yet to realize the coat had slipped down to her waist, exposing her entire chest. Inuyasha lurched across the room to slam the monk's face into the ground. "Don't look at her, you lecher!" He turned his scowl to Kagome but realized she had already covered herself. There was look of pure terror on her face.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
'Uh-oh. I knew this would happen.' He didn't have enough time to prepare himself before the storm hit.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" His face met the floorboards one time after another and dust puffed up around him. All he could do was groan in protest, as he was not able to form words at the moment.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, but it did near to nothing to calm her down. Her face was red from complete embarrassment. "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
Inuyasha, who could now utter something coherent as the spell wore off, yelled "What clothes? There was nothing left when I got to you, wench!"  
  
She looked down at the garment that covered her. 'His firerat fur kimono jacket. Come to think of it, I remember him wrapping something around me when I awoke earlier. . . That means that Inuyasha saw me without. . . Oh, gods!' "Iiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Shippou and Inuyasha both covered their ears.  
  
"Stop yelling, bitch! What the hell is your problem?" He couldn't understand what would be that bad about her not having her clothing. Hell, he'd given her his own to wear, so what was the problem?  
  
"OUT!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. "OUT!" Both the older boys scuttled to the curtain and out of the hut. Shippou stood there pouting, until Kagome gave him a stern look, and he followed suit.  
  
When they got outside, Miroku asked Inuyasha with a smirk, "So, you got to see her without any clothes on, eh?" Inuyasha punched him in the head, knocking the monk unconscious, and left for his tree. Shippou decided he'd roam around the field until everything cooled down.  
  
Inside, Kagome was still getting over her shock. "How embarrassing!" Kaede approached her with a bowl of water and a rag. Kagome shrugged off the coat and sighed. "Although, maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was only trying to help, I guess. It's just so embarrassing to think he saw me naked." She blushed, catching a giggle from the demon hunter.  
  
Kaede noticed her wounds were already clean of blood and debris. She laughed at the uncharacteristic efforts of Inuyasha. "I'm sure Inuyasha- sama meant well. He really did a good job cleansing these wounds, I don't even need the rag and water!" Kagome blushed more as she realized what the old woman meant. 'He bathed me?!' She wanted to dig a nice deep hole and bury herself there. Kaede applied a healing herb to her wounds and bandaged them. Kagome only winced when she touched the gash on her side, and Sango did as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, that Kohaku hurt you again." Sango turned her gaze down, ashamed to look at her friend.  
  
Kagome realized he must have been the one who attacked her in the beginning. She looked at her friend sympathetically. "It's not your fault or his, Sango-chan. He was under Naraku's spell. Speaking of that jerk, I'm assuming you guys killed him?" 'I can't believe I missed that battle!'  
  
"Hai, we did. Kohaku is in the other room. He hasn't awakened yet but he's alive, for how long, however, we do not know."  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked Kaede for some clothing to wear. The priestess brought her a green kimono from a chest in the back of the room. "Thank you, Kaede-sama." She quickly changed and entered the main room where Kohaku lay. Smiling reassuringly at Sango, she stooped beside the boy. "Will you help me sit him up?"  
  
Sango looked at her questioningly, but she trusted her friend's judgement. "Sure. Do you have an idea of how to wake him?"  
  
"Well, Naraku locked his mind under the corruption of the Shikon Shard, so maybe if I purify it, he will awaken and be himself." Sango's face brightened a bit with hope as she sat him up. Kagome worriedly asked, "Are you prepared for his memory to return?" At the exterminator's nod, she took a deep breath and placed her hand upon the location of the fragment. A purple light illuminated the room briefly as she touched it.  
  
Slowly, Kohaku opened his eyes, blinking as the sun's light flooded his sight. Sango grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, speaking softly, "Kohaku, do you remember me? Sango?"  
  
"Sister?" At his recognition was the best thing she'd heard in a long time, and she let forth the tears that she'd been holding back.  
  
"Oh, Kohaku! I've been so worried! I missed you so much!" He started trembling with sobs and she pulled back to look at his face. There was anguish and fear etched deeply into his features. "Kohaku?"  
  
"I thought. . . I thought I killed you. I killed father. . . and our friends." He put his head in his hands, muffling his words. "I should be dead! I don't deserve to live for what I've done!"  
  
Sango turned his face to meet her own, wiping at his tears. "Shhhhh. Don't ever say that! It's not true, it wasn't your fault. A very evil demon was controlling you, but he's dead now. I'm here, and I won't let anything bad happen to you again. I promise."  
  
"Sister, I'm so scared!" He flung himself into her embrace, holding on tightly, as if for his own dear life.  
  
She helped him lay back down on the futon, comforting him. "I won't let any harm come to you. I'm here." Crying had exhausted them both, and soon the two siblings lay fast asleep.  
  
Kagome crept from the hut, deciding she should pay Inuyasha a visit and apologize for yelling at him. Besides, she had a few questions to ask him, as embarrassing as they might be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the God tree, sulking and arguing with himself as usual. He put the ball of Shikon in his hoari, joined with Kagome's bottle of Shards. 'She's disgusted that I saw her unclothed. I don't want to see how upset she'd get if she remembers what else I did. I should've known better than to think she'd except such gestures from me.' He growled to himself. 'Why the hell do I care anyway! It's not like I wanted to see that wench nude!' Kagome's scent drifted up to him across the breeze, nearly sending him falling not-so-gracefully from the branch. 'She's still in heat! Not like it matters, I'm not weak to it like that wimpy wolf.' He could now see her making her way to him, dressed in a dark green priestess's kimono. 'Gods, she looks so pretty in that outfit.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome knew he had to be in his tree. 'Where else could he have gone?' "Inuyasha!" No answer. 'Maybe he went to see Kikyo,' she thought sadly.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, he was trying to calm down a certain part of his body before he really got 'sat.' His mind was really on overdrive trying to figure this one out. 'Why now?!' Mentally berating himself for being so vulnerable, he finally fixed his problem and jumped down, startling the girl.  
  
Kagome yelped and jumped back. "You scared me! Don't do that!"  
  
"Keh! It's not my fault you're frightened so easily!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
She handed him his firerat fur coat that she had folded neatly across her arm. "Um, thanks for lending this to me." Kagome had a light tint of pink creeping into her cheeks. He took it from her, snorting. "And thank you. . . for saving me." She dropped her gaze to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Stupid girl! Like I'd let someone like Naraku or wolf- boy touch you!" The next thing he knew she was hugging him. He stood there surprised for a moment before finally placing an arm lightly around her waist. 'Damnit! She's crying again!'  
  
"I was so scared! I thought I was going to be. . ." Kagome sniffed and more to herself finished, "raped." Inuyasha grasped her tighter, but it was more from anger, wishing he'd killed Kouga. She calmed down, but continued to hug him. 'He's hugging me! Was I not dreaming before when I thought he had held and comforted me?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" He realized he had relaxed, relishing in the feel of her in his arms, and how it must have seemed. Blushing, he pulled away and turned around to sit against the trunk of the tree. 'Idiot! Just keep pushing it until she thinks you're in love with her or something, why don't ya?'  
  
Although saddened by the loss of his embrace, she asked anyway, "Kaede said my wounds were cleaned. Did you. . .?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed furiously, though it was hidden beneath his bangs. "You reeked of Naraku and that fucking wolf, so I threw you in the hot spring."  
  
"Threw me?" Kagome couldn't imagine him tossing her into a body of water unconscious. Then again, it is Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh! You know what I mean!" Inuyasha was growing restless with the conversation, so he jumped back up into the tree without another word. 'What does she want me to say?'  
  
'Maybe I was dreaming when I thought he cared.' For some reason, she just felt like crying again. The shock of what she had just been through was still fresh in her mind, but she hadn't found comfort anywhere. However, when he hugged her just then, she felt as if the world couldn't touch her. 'I'll never have a place in his heart, will I? He will forever be lost on Kikyo.' Kagome reached up to touch the spot where the dead miko's arrow had held him prisoner to the tree. 'Where we first met. He had assumed me as Kikyo then, but now I'm nothing but her lowly reincarnation who will never add up to what she was.'  
  
Inuyasha watched the sorrow play out across her face as she stood beneath him. 'Why can't I make her smile?' She turned to leave and he found himself on the ground again, behind her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"  
  
Feeling his touch made her heart speed up, and she spun around to see concern within the depths of his golden eyes. Concern! With one clawed finger he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. Just that simple gesture made her tummy flutter. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I would never let anyone take anything from you. That includes your life and your purity. I would die trying to keep that from happening. I promised I would protect you, and I meant it." He wanted to say much more, so much more, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped, amazed by this show of affection. She returned his embrace, sighing into his hoari and closing her eyes. 'If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up.'  
  
'What am I doing?!' Inuyasha wanted to take back what he had just done, or at least he thought he did at first. But when she too hugged him, his only thought was 'she feels so right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Aww, how cute! Anyways, R&R! TTFN 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me check. . . NO!  
  
Sorry this took so long, it's been a bad couple of weeks. Thanks for the reviews, I'm not boring you guys am I? Anyways, here's the next chappie. Hope ya like!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I would never let anyone take anything from you. That includes your life and your purity. I would die trying to keep that from happening. I promised I would protect you, and I meant it." He wanted to say much more, so much more, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped, amazed by this show of affection. She returned his embrace, sighing into his hoari and closing her eyes. 'If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up.'  
  
'What am I doing?!' Inuyasha wanted to take back what he had just done, or at least he thought he did at first. But when she too hugged him, his only thought was 'she feels so right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku clamped his hand over the kitsune's mouth, who was thrashing madly to get away from his grasp. He didn't want to risk Inuyasha finding them eaves dropping from the bushes on the scene playing out before them. 'He bathed her?! That's my boy!'  
  
Shippou saw Kagome crying and dog-boy had caused it, and ohhhh did that piss him off. He would have some words with Inuyasha, after he made Kagome happy again, but the monk wouldn't let him go.  
  
The houshi's jaw dropped and he relaxed his hold on Shippou, who instantly stopped squirming as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a fierce hug after saying he'd protect her with his life. Their thoughts were a jumble of mostly, 'Did he just. . .? What did he just say?' and so forth.  
  
Inuyasha heard the commotion going on behind him, and he decided he's beat the crap out of both of them later. However, someone had come to pay a visit, and he was all but thrilled. Growling, he pulled away from Kagome, but picked her up, taking her over to the bushes where a very surprised Miroku fell on his ass and tried to explain why he was there. Shippou jumped up into a very confused Kagome's arms, nuzzling her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, I was just. . . I um. . . " Miroku stood up, taking several steps back, holding his hands up in submission.  
  
"Save it for later, bouzu," Inuyasha sneered with promise of repercussion. "Keep her safe, I have a wolf to take care of." He walked away from them, heading towards the tree line.  
  
'Wolf? Kouga?' Kagome was even more confused. "Wait, Inuyasha!?" She put Shippou down on the ground and took a step towards him.  
  
"What?" He barked (no pun intended), turning around to face her. 'I swear if she. . .' "Don't even try to stop me from killing the bastard!"  
  
"You didn't kill Kouga before?" Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, shocked that Kouga wasn't lying in pieces some where.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, but before he could make up a quick excuse, Kouga dashed into the clearing. "Don't worry, Kagome, I wouldn't die by his worthless hands." His tone held the same menace she remembered from earlier that day which made her cringe. Kagome backed up slightly, shaking her head, and her face had paled. She gripped onto Miroku's robes for support, as she was dizzy and felt like her legs would give out any second. The monk put an arm around her shoulders to steady her, for once not attempting to cop a feel. It was only a whisper but her plea of "Oh, gods, please. . . not again" reached Inuyasha and his blood boiled.  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws and growled, focusing his full attention on Kouga, "I told you to never show your ugly face again! I'll just have to kill you for good this time," he smirked while flying through the air towards the youkai.  
  
"SANKONTESSOU!"  
  
His claws ripped through Kouga's torso, tearing his shirt and leaving streaks of blood in their mist. The wolf touched his chest and pulled back a crimson stained hand. He advanced on Inuyasha, "You're going to have to do better than that!" He thrust a fist towards Inuyasha's head, but the hanyou ducked, planting his own in Kouga stomach. The blow reopened the wound Inuyasha had previously given him that morning and more blood gushed forth. Kouga doubled over and fell to his knees, once again holding his abdomen.  
  
"This looks familiar. . . Except this time I won't make the same mistake." Inuyasha began to draw his fang, hand on its hilt, but paused to look back at his friends. There was a look of fear and worry on Kagome's face and she was visibly shaking, tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks. 'I can't stand seeing her like this! I should've ended it before.' "Miroku! Take Kagome back to the village!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. The monk nodded and Shippou tried to grab one of her hands, but she wouldn't let go of Miroku's robes.  
  
Kagome couldn't see Kouga as a friend anymore. He brought nothing but terror to her mind, and all she could remember was what he had tried to do to her. . . what he had nearly succeeded in doing. Try as she might, she couldn't find her normal empathy for him. There was no desire to stop Inuyasha this time, and it scared her to feel such hatred. "Inuyasha." It came out a cracked whisper, but brought him to her side in an instant. She let go of Miroku and collapsed into the hanyou's arms.  
  
"I have to do this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Inuyasha told her sternly, although concern etched his voice as he embraced her tightly.  
  
"I won't stop you. I just. . ." 'Will I really let him die? Can I really stand here and wish him dead? What if it wasn't his fault?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't understand the indifference in her voice. The bastard had hurt her, but yet she could still feel pity for him? He was starting to believe there wasn't an unkind bone in her body. However, he could smell the fear radiating from her trembling form, and the wolf would have to pay for causing it.  
  
"Take her to Kaede, I don't want her here to see this. He picked the girl up without her protesting and handed her to the houshi. "Hai, good idea," Miroku shifted her weight a little to get a better hold and headed towards the village with Shippou keeping to his ankles, asking over and over again if she'd be okay.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to finish the fight, but Kouga wasn't where he had left him. Startled yelps from Shippou and Miroku as they both got knocked on their behinds and the scream of complete horror projected from Kagome took his rage over the brink and he lost it. Spinning through the air, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and dropped in front of Kouga. Kagome thrashed and screamed for him to let her go, but he just tightened his hold on her. "Nice kimono, but I think I like that other garment much better." He ran his hand up her thigh. "This is too restricting." He emphasized by tugging on the fabric of her pants. "Not to worry, I'll be taking it off soon enough." Kouga purred in her ear, and Kagome shuddered.  
  
"Stop spouting bullshit! Put her down, you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs. His voice was so low and menacing that Miroku and Shippou shrunk back behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Wow, he's really pissed," Miroku said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Do you think he's going to really kill him, Miroku?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably. I mean, Kouga is infringing on Inuyasha-sama's woman." Miroku grinned but it turned down into a frown when Shippou hit him on the head.  
  
"You dope! Kagome isn't Inuyasha's woman! He's too mean to her!"  
  
"Would you two fucking shut up!" Inuyasha growled towards the tree. A couple of 'eeps' could be heard, but nothing followed.  
  
"The little brat is right, dog-turd, she isn't your woman, she's mine!" Kagome had given up struggling and she was in some state of shock. It was like her mind wasn't there any longer, almost like the unconsciousness she had let take her on the last encounter with Kouga. She didn't want to feel any more pain or fear. There was a morbid happiness for her in the darkness.  
  
"In your dreams, wolf! Now put her down, so I can fucking kill you!" Inuyasha felt a pang of panic at her condition aside from the anger of seeing Kouga's blood drenching her kimono.  
  
"I think not! I'm going to take her home, and then I'll come back to punish you for stealing my mate!" Kouga smirked and pulled Kagome closer to his face.  
  
"What are you deaf or just stupid? She's not your mate and her home isn't with you! What will it take to get that through your thick head!?" Inuyasha was at a loss at what to do, if he attacked Kouga, he'd be endangering Kagome. 'Why isn't she fighting anymore?' She was completely limp, and her eyes were open but glazed over. 'It's like she isn't even there, like her spirit has left her.' That thought scared him, but he wouldn't let it show. He had to think of something and fast. 'Damnit! I was never good at planning!' He wanted to hit his head against a tree, instead he just stood there, sword poised, but not making a move.  
  
Kouga snickered, "What the hell do you know? You've been travelling with her for how long? Obviously she doesn't want you!" Inuyasha growled at his comment, moving closer, but not attempting to take the offense yet. 'Let's push him a little farther.' Kouga dropped his head, but still kept his eyes on Inuyasha as he licked Kagome from her neck to her chin. She didn't even flinch, and he could practically see the anger flooding the hanyou's eyes. He bent his head a little further, prepared to kiss her lips, but the fury finally took over Inuyasha and he sprang at the youkai.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!!" Inuyasha swung his sword, aiming for Kouga's legs, where he was sure to miss Kagome. The wolf leapt backwards, the girl still in his grasp.  
  
"Heh, you think that you're really going to kill me, don't you dog-breath?"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha swung again, this time aiming for his head. Again the wolf dodged the attack, and the sword drove into a tree. Grunting, he managed to pull it out.  
  
Kouga put Kagome down against the trunk of another tree. 'It's time to end this futile game.' He sprang through the air, kicking Inuyasha in the chest, throwing him back into the middle of the clearing.  
  
Shippou ran out from the tree he and Miroku were hiding behind and rushed to Kagome's side. "Kagome! Kagome! Snap out of it, Kagome!" He shook her shoulders, but she didn't make any signs of response. Miroku kneeled beside her and looked into her dazed eyes.  
  
"Her eyes are void, like her soul has went elsewhere," he concluded.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?! Will her soul come back?" Shippou whined.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait."  
  
"Waaaa! I don't want wait! Kagome! Wake up!" He wrapped his little arms around her neck and sobbed.  
  
Kouga laughed at the fallen Inuyasha. "You are really a pathetic puppy. Kagome needs more than some half demon to give her what she needs. How many times do you need to hear it to finally believe it?"  
  
Inuyasha stood and growled at his rival, "You just don't know when to shut up!" He hoisted his sword above his head. "Die, NOW!" He crouched and then jumped overhead, all the while spinning and bringing Tetsusaiga down on Kouga's shoulder and through it.  
  
Kouga let out an agonizing scream as blood poured from all his wounds. He tried to continue standing, but he was getting dizzy. As his vision blurred, he barely saw Inuyasha coming at him again. The last thing he saw was the blade of the fang coming at his chest. His life was fleeing from him fast but he breathed his last words, "I'm sorry. . . Kag. . . ome. . . so sorry."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his sword from the youkai's dead body. Sighing, he sheathed it. He didn't feel as good as he thought he would over killing Kouga. Maybe it was the indifference in Kagome's voice that made him feel that way. He never wanted to see her upset or sad, and somehow he knew regardless of everything, she'd still mourn over him. Miroku and Shippou were crowded around Kagome's still unmoving and unseeing body.  
  
"Go tell Kaede to prepare a bed and healing supplies for Kagome, I'll meet you soon." He directed to Miroku, who acknowledged the request and sped walk in the direction of the village. "You, too, Shippou."  
  
"But I want to stay here with Kagome!"  
  
"Go you little runt!"  
  
"No! I'm staying and there's nothing you can do to make me!" Shippou crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm. Well, that is, until Inuyasha booted him across the clearing. You could hear his 'Waaaa' all the way on the other side.  
  
"Keh, he shouldn't be back now." He looked down at the girl slumped against the tree. Sitting down, he gingerly lifted her into his lap. He couldn't count the number of times he'd held her today. Remembering the point that he bathed her made him blush, and he was thankful there was no one else around. It was an uncomfortable feeling, kind of. However, he just didn't want to admit that he liked it.  
  
Sighing again, he shook his head. Lightly running his hand through her hair he said softly, "Kagome, you get into more trouble in one day then any other person I know." Then a frown creased his brow. 'But I'm the reason why she's constantly in so much danger. If she weren't here with me, she wouldn't have to face these types of things.' Cradling her tighter, he rose and began the familiar trek through his forest to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my! Poor Kagome-chan! She's been through so much and now this again!" Sango threw her hands up in the air, and then fisted them at her sides. "Ohhhh, I hope Inuyasha tears him apart piece by piece! That damned wolf! He just doesn't know when to quit!"  
  
Miroku put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Inuyasha-sama will take care of it, don't you worry." He grinned, reaching south, but pulled back his hand at her death glare. With a sigh he sat down. "Where's Kohaku?"  
  
Sango couldn't stop the huge smile that crossed her face. "He just left with Shippou and Kirara to go play with the village children."  
  
Miroku couldn't remember a time when she looked happier, and he thought she was the most beautiful woman alive just then. "You know, Sango-chan, you look quite lovely when you smile."  
  
She blushed ten shades of red and then turned her back to tend the small fire. Kaede entered the room, clearing her throat, "A bed is made for Kagome-chan, and there are herbs and a bowl of water with rags as well. I have to go tend to another sick case in the village, so will ye be able to handle it?" Kaede had a hint of laughter in her eyes from hearing the exchange of conversation from the two "friends."  
  
"Hai, Kaede, thank you." Sango smiled, still blushing, and Miroku continued to stare at her, oblivious to Kaede's presence. Shaking her head but looking amused, the old miko left the hut.  
  
"So, Sango-chan, since we're alone. . ." Miroku stopped talking as hiraikotsu made contact with his skull.  
  
"You never give it up do you, bouzu?" Inuyasha pushed the mat away from the hut entrance, carrying Kagome with him. He had closed her eyes, because the blank stare was frightening him for reasons he hadn't figured out.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! How's Kagome-chan doing?" Sango had stood up abruptly from the floor and in a flash was in front of the hanyou.  
  
"Where's the bed?" He demanded without answering her question. The exterminator pointed behind the curtain where Kagome had been earlier that day. With a nod, he moved her into the room. Over his shoulder he ordered, "Leave the hut!"  
  
Sango protested, "I will not leave my friend when she's like this!" The glare she got in return was almost enough to shut her up. "You don't even know how to take care of her!"  
  
"What do you know! I said leave, and I meant it!" His voice was nearly too loud for his own ears. In a huff, she turned around, tugging Miroku, who was still rubbing the new bump on his head, by the sleeve and out the door.  
  
With a contented snort, Inuyasha sat against the wall with Kagome still in his arms. Petting her hair, he began softly speaking to her. "Kagome, you can wake up now. Kouga's gone." She didn't stir. "C'mon Kagome. It's just me, no one else. I will kill anything that tries to harm you, you know that. Come back." He didn't know what to do really, but he knew he didn't want anyone else doing it. He found himself saying, "You said you wouldn't leave me." Inuyasha knew why the blank stare bothered him so much just then. It reminded him too much of Kikyo. The cold, dead nothingness of her eyes was what he saw. He needed the shine of Kagome's deep brown eyes. The soft, forever caring gaze that always met his. Sometimes, he even thought he saw a glint of love and happiness when she looked at him. And nothing made his heart jump like when she smiled or laughed. And then he remembered all the times he'd made those eyes water and release tears of sadness and pain, all because he was afraid to let his real feelings show. How many times had he hurt her with his harsh defenses? 'If you only knew the reasons why.'  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. He could hear her short breaths and she was still slightly trembling. It was really starting to worry him and he was lost for what to do. She was comforted before by him, surely he could do it again, right? Softly at first, but then louder, he began growling deep in his chest and caressing her back and head, running his fingers through her dark hair occasionally. One of his hands lightly stroked her cheeks, which were still deathly white. He moved her hair from her face and gazed at her with a concerned but solemn expression.  
  
An hour passed and he had achieved little difference in Kagome's condition. He had laid her on the bedding and covered her. Using the rag and water, he wiped her brow and face. The herbs were nothing familiar to him, so he didn't pay them any heed. Lifting one of her hands into his own, he shuddered at how cold it felt. Rubbing both between his own hands in attempt to warm them, he found no change. Inuyasha brought one to his face, lightly grazing his own cheek. Kaede picked that moment to enter the room, catching the hanyou off guard.  
  
"Baba! What are you doing here?" He jumped up and tried to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
Kaede chuckled. 'These two will come around. If only one would give in.' "Has she gotten any better?"  
  
Happy that she didn't make a comment on what she had just witnessed, he quickly answered, "No. She just lies there, not moving, except shivering."  
  
"Poor girl, she seems to be in a mental shock. Here boy, bring those herbs." She motioned to the plate of green and brown plants. He abided to her request and picked up the platter.  
  
Inuyasha covered his mouth and nose, "Damn, baba, what the hell is that smell?!"  
  
Kaede laughed, "it's an herb we priestesses use to awaken people. Its essence is very strong, so lets see if this works." She picked up a dark green and yellow leaf and held it under Kagome's nose. In a few seconds, she was making a disgusted face and began coughing and gagging.  
  
Opening her eyes, she bolted upright. "Ewww! What is that smell!" She looked around the room to see relief in both Kaede and Inuyasha's expressions? 'This has got to stop happening to me!'  
  
"Welcome back, child. I'll leave you two alone." Kaede rose and exited the room.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked in an unconcerned manner.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands and then her kimono. It was stained red. 'Kouga's blood.' "I don't really know. I was scared. And I guess I just kind of closed myself off from what was occurring. I'm sorry if I worried you."  
  
"Keh! You didn't worry me! I had to carry you all the way back here, wench. And then you just lay here, even though that fucking wolf is dead."  
  
'I don't understand him! One minute he's nice and acts like he cares, the next he's being a complete jerk!' Kagome sighed. The last part of what he said hit her and she gasped slightly. 'Kouga's dead. Oh gods! This is all my fault!' She started sniffling.  
  
Inuyasha crouched in front of her and put his face in hers, their noses nearly touching. "Oi, don't tell me you're going to cry over that bastard."  
  
Kagome turned her head. "So what if I do! It's my fault he's dead. . . that you killed him."  
  
"I killed him because he fucking deserved it! Did you want me to let him take you?" He was getting frustrated at her. 'She needs to make up her frickin' mind!' Both were standing now, Kagome with her arms down at her sides and her head hung.  
  
"No." She softly replied. "I just wonder if he really meant to do what he did. His voice was different from normal and he wasn't acting like himself." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I felt hate towards him and I feel like a horrible person for it." A lump formed in her throat and she knew she was about to cry, so she pushed past the hanyou and ran out the hut door.  
  
Inuyasha stood there aggravated as hell. "Damnit wench! Get back here!" Growling, he took off after Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku sat under the shade of a tree, at least three feet from each other at all times, but still conversing. The monk was leaning back on the trunk sitting cross-legged with his hands behind his head. Sango sat with her legs off to one side, pulling grass, and with her eyes averted to the ground.  
  
"Houshi-sama, do you think we have the complete Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Miroku thought briefly and answered, "Hmm, we may, but we won't know for sure until things settle down and Kagome-sama can purify what we have."  
  
"She's been through so much lately, it's a wonder why she doesn't go back home and seal the well." Sango sighed. "What if the shard Kohaku carries is the last one?"  
  
"Well. . . " He didn't know how to answer that. "When the time comes, you'll be the one to remove it, no one else. At least he's in loving hands now."  
  
Sango forced a small smile. "I guess you're right, but I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"What's more important is to make him feel at peace. If he wasn't meant to live any longer in this world, then that is his fate. Perhaps we will see a miracle, however. Don't get your hopes high, but don't feel like everything is at a loss either," Miroku tried to assure her.  
  
The exterminator's smile was genuine this time. "Thank you houshi-sama."  
  
"I do the best I can. It seems I'm the only one who isn't suffering some sort of disaster. He brought his right hand into his lap. With the other he started unwrapping it, first removing the beads, and then the cloth.  
  
Sango looked at him questioningly before it dawned on her. "Oh, Miroku! The curse of the void has been removed from your hand!" She put her head down. "There's been so much going on, I completely forgot. I'm sorry."  
  
The monk was amazed she used his actual name instead of the normal 'houshi- sama,' and that was enough to make him happy. "Sango-chan, there is no need to apologize, I understand."  
  
Relief shown in her eyes when she made contact with his again. "Really?" He nodded, grinning, and reclined back against the tree.  
  
The silence that fell upon the two was comfortable, but a sobbing Kagome running past them broke it.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango stood and met her friend, the two of them colliding, as Kagome ran full force into her. Sango kept her balance, though, and gently pushed the weeping girl back to get a better look at her face. "What did Inuyasha do this time?"  
  
"It really isn't his fault. Forgive me, Sango-chan, but I just want to go home right now." Kagome didn't even make an effort to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, but I'll be here to talk when you return." Sango gave her a quick hug and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome forced a small smile and continued her way to the well, but in no time Inuyasha was in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently he wasn't going to let her pass him.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"The hell you are! You've got more important things to do here!"  
  
"Like what, Inuyasha, look for more of your precious shards?!" Kagome voice was getting louder with each word.  
  
"You need to put the Shikon no Tama back together! I won't let you leave." He glared down at her, expecting her to get pissed.  
  
Kagome's tone was frighteningly calm, "Of course you won't, Inuyasha. How could I have been so stupid as to think I should go home instead of staying here and helping you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her quizzically but shrugged. Victory! Heh, right.  
  
"You jerk! Is that all you care about! I have been through practically hell in just one day. I've been nearly raped, killed, and abducted! I'm going home and if you even try to stop me I'll s-word you a hundred times!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how many a hundred was, but it sure as hell sounded painful. Not that it mattered, he was on the ground with a scared shitless expression on his face. When Kagome walked over to the well and sat on the ledge all he could do was stare wide-eyed. He snapped out of it before she jumped though. "Wench, I said. . ."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Kagome heard a muffled 'bitch' as she jumped down the well and let the light engulf her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) There was more I wanted to add to the chapter, but I figured you guys might have forgotten me by now so I'd better update. I hope I didn't bore you too much. C-ya's soon. R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: YES! I DO! I DO! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? NO ONE BELIEVES ME!  
  
*cough* Um, yeah, right. Anyways, the sky is blue, the sun is shining, and I don't have to work! Woohoo! I am soooo going shopping! But first, I'm going to write this chapter.  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 9  
  
Kagome landed on her side of the well with a heavy sigh. Her crying had seized due to the anger towards Inuyasha. "That jerk! Why does he have to act that way? I wish he could care about something other than the Shikon no Tama for just one second!" Then she frowned as she thought, 'He cares about Kikyo, too. Of course the jewel is all he cares about, because with it he can become human for her. Or, he can become a full demon, which completely defeats the purpose of being with Kikyo." If her head could spin it would. 'Whoa! Hold on a minute! I wonder if Inuyasha actually knows what he wants to do when he gets the whole jewel or not." She pondered that for a moment but came to the conclusion that she'd lose him either way. She opened the door to the well house and made her way to the house.  
  
"Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she opened the back door to the kitchen. The house was dark and no one seemed to be home. "That's strange, everyone should be getting ready for dinner by now." There was no note on the refrigerator, regardless, she figured they'd be back soon. She went up to her room to get out of her filthy clothes. Looking in the full-length mirror, she made a disgusted face. "I really liked this kimono too! I wonder if mama can get this blood out of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground, trying to move against the subduing spell. His efforts were pointless, for the moment at least. He growled, "Bitch! When she comes back here, I swear, I'll. . ."  
  
Miroku inquired, "Inuyasha-sama, did you remember to return the Shikon fragments to Lady Kagome?"  
  
'Shit! I forgot! Well, hell, like I had time to!' Inuyasha was finally mobile, standing up, he shrugged, "Oh well, she belongs in that time anyway."  
  
"Surely you don't mean that!" The monk wasn't surprised at Inuyasha's lack of response, but he knew Inuyasha couldn't go more than a day without going back to get her.  
  
"Like hell I don't! She's more trouble than she's worth!" Inuyasha leapt off until he reached the God tree and then jumped up to his favorite branch. He knew Sango had followed him, but he chose to ignore her.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-chan wasn't even angry with you until you tried to stop her from leaving. The girl needs some peace after the day she's gone through. Give her time."  
  
"Feh! I don't care if I ever see her again!"  
  
Sango smiled. 'He'll be at the well in no time.'  
  
As soon as Sango was well out of sight, Inuyasha dropped down and sped off towards the well. 'Stupid wench! I'm only going to give her the shards, and I don't care how long she stays!' Bright light flooded his vision and when he next looked up, there was an old roof over his head. He exited the well house and climbed the tree that overlooked Kagome's bedroom window. When he was about to open it, he stopped and drew back. She was undressing, removing the blood soaked clothing Kaede had given her. Inuyasha briefly thought of just leaving and coming back later, but part of his brain was paralyzed.  
  
Kagome removed the kimono carefully as to not open her wounds. She removed the bandages, only wincing a couple of times as it stuck to her side, and retrieved a robe from her closet. After wrapping it around herself, she sat at her vanity to brush her hair out, taking care to untangle all the knots that had accumulated in the past hours. With that done, she went to run a bath, and all the while unaware she had had an audience.  
  
Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when she had unclothed and glared when the bandages were removed. 'It's my fault that she has such wounds.' Upon seeing her cover herself he let the air out from his lungs. When Kagome sat, brushing her hair, he couldn't help but think how lovely that single act could make her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even like her, let alone see her as attractive!' He sighed in relief when she left the room. Slowly, he opened the window and crawled in, but it slammed shut behind him. Thankfully there was water running and it drowned out the sound. Retrieving the vial from his hoari, he placed all the shards within it and put it on her desk. He was about to leave when the running water stopped and a soft melodic humming replaced it. Curiosity only killed the cat, so he followed the sound.  
  
Upon entering the hallway and making his way to an open door, he about- faced and raced back in the direction he came from. Her singing never halted, so she seemed to not know he was even there. Quietly he turned back around and crept to the doorway. Kagome was reclining in a large basin full of steaming water and suds, with her eyes closed. Her humming flowed into words as she sang along to music coming from her headset.  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen, when your heart's not open  
  
You're so concerned with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken, when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . We'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . You hold the key  
  
'She sounds beautiful.' He mentally slapped himself. More and more lately he found these thoughts swimming through his mind and confusing the hell out of him. He didn't know what he felt or wanted anymore. All his reveries were of these past couple of years with this one human. He couldn't get her image out of his mind. Worse was how he felt like he needed her to be there with him. He continued to be mesmerized by her singing.  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside you die  
  
You're frozen, when your heart's not open  
  
You're broken, when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . We'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . You hold the key  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as he listened to the words. Somehow, although Kagome hadn't even noticed he was there, it was as if she were singing to him. She sounded so sad and her faced portrayed the same.  
  
You only see what you want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen, when your heart's not open  
  
You're broken, when your heart's not open  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . We'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Love holds the key  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . If I could melt your heart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . We'd never be apart  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Give yourself to me  
  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. . . Love holds the key  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
Kagome sighed. She liked the song, but it reminded her so much of Inuyasha. He was lost in his past of hurt and betrayal. No matter how much love she's shown him, his heart refuses to melt and open to her. Taking off the headphones, she set her CD player on the floor beside the tub. "Ahhh. It feels so good to have a nice hot bath." She sunk deeper into the bath until nothing but her head was above water.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the doorway a little while longer until his head cleared. His eyes snapped into focus as he transfixed his attention on the white fluffy stuff in the tub. There was no stopping himself before he was crouching over the edge of the bath, peering at the soapsuds. Inuyasha poked at some with his finger and it stuck there. He tried to shake it off, but it resisted. Bringing it up close to his face, he found that breathing out caused it to fly off his finger and float in the air. 'Cool!' He puffed up his chest really big, taking in a lung-full of breath, and blew it all out over the tub.  
  
Kagome jump as she felt a burst of air ripple the water. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. A wide-eyed Inuyasha stood there, covered in bubbles. She shrieked and grabbed a towel to cover herself with. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?!" He backed up towards the door.  
  
"You don't have to be so damn loud! I was just. . ." Inuyasha held his ears and tried to figure out a good reason why he had been in the bathroom, but none came to mind that wouldn't have gotten him into bigger trouble. He put his head down to mask his red face with a curtain of his hair.  
  
In all the embarrassment she felt at him being in the room while she was bathing, she couldn't help but giggle at the sorry mess before her.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head up at the sound of her laughter, sending bubbles flying around his head, which only made her laugh harder. 'What does she think is so funny? Isn't she going to sit me?' He walked slowly towards her and put a hand on her forehead. "Oi, wench, you feeling okay?"  
  
Kagome tuned her amusement down to a light chuckle and just a smile. She tied the towel about her tightly and stepped out of the tub. "I'm just fine Inuyasha, but you still haven't told me why you're here." She took another towel out of a cupboard and tried to wipe him with it.  
  
Inuyasha dipped his head out of her reach, "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Would you just hold still a second so I can get the soap suds out of your hair?" She stifled another fit of giggles and managed to just grin. He growled but allowed her to do so.  
  
"Why are you here, Inuyasha? I told you I needed to be home, and I can't go back with you now."  
  
"Keh! I don't care when you come back. I was just bringing you the shards so you could do your job."  
  
'The shards? I left my bag back in the Feudal Era! I wouldn't have been able to come back without them.' She smiled, "I will purify the Shikon shards, and thank you for bringing them to me."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you were here in the bathroom."  
  
"I heard some weird noises coming from here, I thought you were dying or something." Oh boy! Now he's in for it! He waited for the round of 'sits' but it didn't come. She had stopped drying his hair, and he looked up to find her about to cry.  
  
'Ite! He thought I was dying?! Do I have that badly a voice?' She forced a small smile. "No, Inuyasha, I wasn't dying, I was singing." She turned him around and started to push him towards the door. "Now, you can leave the room so I can get dressed.  
  
Inuyasha had no problem leaving the room, but his senses caught the smell of her blood and he stopped. Whipping around and startling her, he noted a large red stain spreading across the towel she wore. Without thinking, he removed the cloth to get a look at the wound.  
  
Kagome screamed, "SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha went face first into the tile floor with a muffled 'umph.' She regained her composure, retrieved the towel from the ground to place around her torso again, and stomped out of the room. She closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. "Honestly! The nerve of him! What did he think he was doing?" The spell was wearing off and she could hear Inuyasha shouting for her to get back there.  
  
"That bitch!" He stood from the ground and followed the drips and scent of her blood to her bedroom. He threw open the door, practically knocking Kagome to the floor.  
  
"What is your problem, Inuyasha?" Kagome instinctively held onto the towel for dear life and backed away from him.  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot and come here!" Inuyasha stepped towards her and she continued to move away from him. He felt a pang of disappointment as he smelled the fear and confusion radiating from her. His tone came out sad and uncharacteristically soft, "Why are you afraid of me?"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. 'He sounds so sad.' She walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, I'm not afraid of you. It's just, I don't understand the way you're acting." With no other ideas on how to make him feel she meant it, she hugged him. When he didn't return the affection, she pulled away. "I'm sorry."  
  
He frowned and pulled at the towel. She grasped it tighter against her. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"If you don't let me see your side, you're going to bleed to death, stupid!"  
  
She looked down and gasped. "Oh! I didn't even notice! It must've opened when I took the bath." Before she could comprehend it, he had picked her up and sat her on her bed. Pushing the fabric out of his way, he examined her side. Kagome turned red from the neck up and tried to keep as much of her unexposed as possible.  
  
She jumped slightly as his fingers grazed the cut. Inuyasha glanced at her and mumbled, "Sorry." It wasn't bleeding as heavily as it had earlier that day, but it still looked ghastly. 'At this rate it isn't going to heal quickly or properly.' He was pleased to notice she had relaxed a bit. "We need to clean this and find a way to bandage it so it won't open again."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, "Well I have plenty of supplies here to clean it. But I need my mother in order to stitch it up."  
  
"Well, then I'll have to take care of it," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How? I mean, you can't give me stitches!" She didn't want to imagine him with a needle and thread pointed at her.  
  
"I'm not going to 'stitch' you. I'm going to heal you. Lay down." He left no room for argument with his tone and expression.  
  
Kagome lay down on her bed, taking heed to keep herself covered. 'I'll just have to trust him, but what is he planning to do?' She shut her eyes tight as she felt his hands rest on her shoulder and hip.  
  
"Turn on your good side." Inuyasha was nervous as hell. He knew what to do, but the question was, would she accept it? 'Why am I even doing this to begin with? I could just wait for her mother to get home. I should just leave.' He contemplated doing so, but part of him was urging him to help her. 'She wouldn't have this if it weren't for me. I have to make it right.' He took a deep breath as she turned on her side, and then he lowered his head to the wound.  
  
Kagome could feel his breath on her skin, making it tingle. She anticipated what he was about to do, and she tried to deny that she was actually kind of enjoying the attention. Relaxing a bit and opening her eyes, she realized his face was a mere inch from her side. He looked as nervous as she felt. No matter if she had been completely relaxed, it still wouldn't have prepared her for the feeling of his tongue running the length of her cut. More to her surprise, it didn't hurt, but actually felt soothing.  
  
He heard her intake of breath as he licked her wound, and he almost stopped there, but she calmed down as fast as she had tensed. So he continued to cleanse the blood from her cut. He knew he could heal minor injuries on himself by cleansing them this way, but he had no idea what effects it would have on hers. Regardless, it was only part of his intentions. When he was satisfied there was no longer any danger of debris or infection, he proceeded to the next step. Using his own claw, he sliced his arm deep enough to draw a trickle of blood. Squeezing the self-inflicted wound slightly, he dropped his own blood into her cut. She yelled out in pain and doubled herself into a ball while holding her sides. Bright light flashed from under her hands, blinding Inuyasha. A strong unknown force originating from the illumination threw him back. He squinted enough to see Kagome stiffen and then go limp as the room darkened.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms. "Kagome? Are you alright? Kagome, answer me!" A whimper escaped her and she opened her eyes to gaze into the worried face of the hanyou. "I didn't know what that would do to you. I shouldn't have. I. . ."  
  
She placed a finger upon his lips to quiet him. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Whatever you did worked. See." She brought his hand down to her side. There wasn't even a mark to prove there had been anything there at all. And there were no longer cuts or bruises on her either. "Thank you." She laid her head back on his chest and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. It had actually worked. Now what was he to do with the sleeping girl in his arms?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Well, sorry if the char's are OOC, but frankly, if we ever wanna see the two of them together, they have to be, right? R&R Oh and BTW, the song belongs to Madonna, gotta love her! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is getting old.  
  
Hey! Guess what! I'm still alive and my hands aren't broken! Sorry this took forever. I had severe writer's block.  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms for a long while, just staring at her sleeping face. The smile had never left her lips and she was as peaceful as ever. He sighed. 'I'm going to be in big trouble when she finds out what I did.' He pulled back the covers on her bed and attempted to lay her down. Kagome whimpered, gripped his hoari, and mumbled softly, "Inuyasha. . . don't leave me." Dumbfounded at her forwardness, whether or not she was talking in her sleep, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This girl had made him feel so many emotions alien to him, but out of all of them, he did know pride. Kagome wanted him there and needed him. She depended on him to keep her safe. 'I depend on her, too.' He began to protest that thought but stopped. For once he could come to grips with the reality that he did depend on her. In the fear of losing her, he had realized just how much her presence in his life meant to him. The thought of losing her frightened him more than any demon ever could. Not only did he fight better when she was there, and for what reason he still didn't understand, but he needed her in so many other ways also. She accepted him when no one, except his mother, ever had. Even when he rejected and hated himself, she still saw him in a bigger light. To Kagome, he was not a half- breed, a hanyou, or inferior, he was Inuyasha and that was it. She trusted him with her life and well being. 'She even entrusts her heart to me. Why does she? I break it so often, yet she still continues to give me everything. . . her compassion, care, kindness, and even maybe her love.' He pondered that thought for a moment. 'Is it possible that she really does love me? How could she?' Inuyasha longed for her eyes to open to prove that it was true, but he dared not to wake her. He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand. 'She's so different, so unique, from anyone I've ever known. She knows no prejudice or hate. . .' He remembered what she had said before rushing out of the hut, about hating Kouga and it disgusting her. 'Why would it bother her to hate that bastard after what he did?' He was beginning to believe he'd never fully understand her, even if they had come a long way since they first met. Inuyasha remembered what Kikyou had said when he ran into her on his way to get Kagome. 'You felt her pain just then. . . Have you really gotten that close to my reincarnation?- I have to find out what that meant. Maybe baba would know.' There was really too much flying through his head and he had to alleviate some of this confusion.  
  
He once again attempted to place her in her own bed. As much as he'd rather hold her throughout the night, he had to talk to their friends before she was around to hear. She must have been sleeping deeply, because she didn't protest as he laid her down and drew the blankets up under her chin. He turned off the little bedside lamp and leapt out her window to the tree. Jumping down, he made his way to the well house. Night was falling and he knew if he was gone too long, the others would get stupid ideas as too his whereabouts and why. He entered the well and within seconds, a clear dusk sky appeared above him. Effortlessly, he bounded out of the pit and streaked towards Kaede's home. Upon entering the hut he could hear laughter and conversation. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Shrugging, he pulled back the mat that served as the door.  
  
"Good evening Inuyasha-sama!" Miroku greeted him with a wave.  
  
"Would you like some stew?" Sango poured a serving and handed it to the hanyou.  
  
As much as he needed to talk to some people, he couldn't turn down food. He nodded at the exterminator and greedily devoured the contents of the bowl and two others before speaking to anyone. Everybody watched him in amusement. His manners, or lacking there of, was something they all had become well accustomed to. He looked up, licking his lips, and noticed the laughing eyes staring at him. "What are you all looking at?"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and with a smirk he asked, "We were just wondering how Lady Kagome is doing."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't aware, although his companions were, of the light pink tinge to his face as he snapped, "How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Well, we just assumed. . ." Miroku tried to keep a straight face as the hanyou glowered at him from across the room. Inuyasha just couldn't look ominous with rosy cheeks. "That was where you were the past couple of hours." Sango giggled and Kaede chuckled lightly at the pure look of guilt on his face, mixed in with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Feh! I told you I don't want her back here, so what makes you think I'd go to her time bonehead!" He got up with a "humph" and exited the hut. Laughter followed him out the door. Making his way to his favorite tree, he tried to decide how to separate Kaede so he could talk to her alone. He watched the sun set from his perch, leaning against the tree on a high branch. The sky was every color of the rainbow. Inuyasha loathed the nights that Kagome wasn't there with him. 'And when she is here, that brat sleeps by her side. It should be me.' He hated every minute he was away from her, every second he had to sit in these branches missing her and worrying when she'd return. Most of all, he hated feeling that way about a human. Sometimes he didn't know what was worse, being weak or being alone. Inuyasha shook his head. 'What am I thinking? I don't need company! I'm fine on my own!' Sighing, he slumped his shoulders. He knew he felt better with her around.  
  
His mind wandered as the moon started to rise in the night sky. He played back the events of the past couple of days. 'I was so scared.' He couldn't tell Kagome what he had gone through, that his heart was torn to pieces with fear for her. That he wanted to shred everyone who'd hurt her a thousand times for every tear that fell from her eyes. That he would've stabbed himself for every wound, every scratch, and every drop of blood she shed if it would take her own pain away. He couldn't forgive himself for not protecting her. That was why he had given her his own blood for healing. He felt responsible and regardless of the consequences, he just had to make it right. No amount of blood could heal the internal wounds, however. There was nothing he could do about that. 'Perhaps her mother. . . Wait, where was her family?' He realized she was alone in the house with no one to protect her. Even though her time was safer, he still couldn't trust anyone.  
  
Inuyasha bound off to the well and into Kagome's time. Rushing out of the well house, he leapt up through her window and panicked when he saw she wasn't in her bed. 'Oh gods, where is she?' He lifted his nose in the air, trying to catch a fresh scent, but the only proof of her presence was already a few minutes old. 'Where is she?' He frantically opened her door and sped down the stairs. No lights were on in the entire house. Once he reached the kitchen, he concluded she wasn't there. 'Damn it! I leave her alone for one second and she's already in trouble!'  
  
Inuyasha exited the house and attempted to follow her scent to wherever she might have gone off to. Down on all fours, he put his nose to the ground, and began tracking her. He met face to face with the well house door. Cursing and rubbing his forehead, he looked up to see what had caused his abrupt stop. 'What? Her scent leads to the well. I would have noticed if she had come to the feudal time.' With a growl, he headed back to his own time. Once he hit the bottom of the well, looking up at a starry night sky, he put his senses to work. Yep, there was no mistaking it, Kagome's scent was strong and fresh. 'What the hell is going on? How did I not notice her returning? I was just here!' Grumbling and cursing, he followed her path to the village. He stopped short of the hut, hearing the girl's muffled voices inside. Peering through the window, he saw Sango and Kaede looking quizzically at the spot on Kagome's side, where there should've been a wound but was now of clear of even a scratch. Inuyasha slapped himself in the head. 'Damn! I hope baba doesn't know about that demon ritual or I'm in deep shit!' He listened to their conversation.  
  
The exterminator couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet it was coming from her young friend all the same. "You mean. . . he mixed his blood with your own to heal you?  
  
"I guess. . . He umm. . . well, he licked the blood from the wound first." Kagome was wringing her hands in her lap while she chewed on her lower lip. Making eye contact with the two ladies was too much for her at the moment. She really hadn't planned on speaking to them before she did Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Losing the warmth of Inuyasha's arms awoke Kagome, and she had opened her eyes just as the hanyou was exiting out her window. She bolted up in her bed as she remembered the events that had just taken place. Quickly lifting the towel that still adorned her torso, she traced a pattern around the area that should have had an open wound, but was barren of anything. Her face grew hot as she recalled her feelings during the ordeal. 'I need to know what he did. This is just too weird. He's acting too weird.' She hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. She didn't have the grace of a demon to leap out her window, so she'd have to use the back door like everyone else.  
  
When she returned to past, she couldn't locate Inuyasha and none of their friends knew where he was. And then the questions came. Are you feeling better now? What's happened? Did Inuyasha visit you? She kicked the boys out and proceeded to try and tell Kaede and Sango what had happened without showing the amount of embarrassment she felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede kept quiet the entire time. She knew little of demon customs, but she did have a clue as to what had transpired between the two young friends. Clearing her throat, she decided it was time to give her conclusions from the story.  
  
"Ye have no idea what he's done to you, do you child?"  
  
"Not really. All I know is what I've told you." Kagome feared what the priestess was about to say.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to run in there and stop the old hag from talking, but he figured Kagome needed to understand and he didn't know how to explain it to her. He just waited for the worst.  
  
"To my knowledge, this particular ritual is one of bonding, specifically of one's soul to another, but also in a physical manner. The demon gives a part of themselves, the healing part to be exact, to the human in order to induce healing and immortality. Only to an extent, for it cannot prolong one's life, but it will keep them from dying so easily. The soul binding causes the giver to feel when the receiver is in danger or hurt." She looked at Kagome to see her reaction so far. The girl had a look of shock on her face, but did not seem to be taking the information badly. She continued. "Now most demons, or half-demons, will do this only with a human mate. This is very uncharacteristic of Inuyasha, and his motives I know not."  
  
He waited for the explosion, to hear Kagome completely lose it and come rushing out of there, wanting his head. Then he smelled the tears. 'Of course she HAS to cry. Why can't she scream, yell, bitch, I don't care what she does except cry!'  
  
Kaede didn't know what to make of the child in front of her. She was smiling, but her face was sad, accented by the tears slowing trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Sango grasped her friend in a tight hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry that all this has happened to you. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to split Inuyasha down the middle?"  
  
Kagome tried to clear her thoughts, "Oh! No, I'm not upset at Inuyasha. . . I don't think. It's just. . . well, he does such a thing, and he's been acting so strange. I don't know what to expect anymore. One minute he's being a jerk, and the next he's. . . well, he's being sweet and acts like he cares." She looked utterly defeated. "I need a couple of minutes to think. Please excuse me."  
  
Sango figured it was best for her to let everything settle in, and she really couldn't do much to help Kagome, so she let her go by herself. "Okay, Kagome-sama, but if you need me, just ask."  
  
Kagome smiled at the exterminator and elder miko before leaving the hut. She had kept her vision at her feet, lost in thought trying to sort out what was in her head and heart, two pieces of herself that seemed to be battling. If only she knew Inuyasha was having the same problem lately. Speaking of whom, she came to an abrupt stop as she ran right into his solid form.  
  
Looking up into his deep golden eyes, she couldn't find her voice. He helped her start the conversation. "You should watch where you're going. What if it was a demon instead of me? You'd be mincemeat by now." His attitude wasn't exactly gruff, but more like he was forcing annoyance.  
  
Kagome dropped her head, attempting to avoid any more eye contact that made her feel so exposed. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." She brushed past him, heading in the direction of the well, although she really didn't plan on going home. In the back of her mind, she knew Inuyasha was her destination, and talking to him was her agenda. However, she didn't have the courage to even look at him. Walking away was the only thing she was capable of doing, otherwise she'd end up pouring her heart out. That was the last thing she wanted, considering he'd probably throw it in her face, call her weak, and hate her even more.  
  
Inuyasha knew he couldn't let her leave without explaining himself. 'Damn it! I needed to talk to baba before she opened her big trap!' He had no other choice. "Oi, Kagome, come back!"  
  
She wanted to cringe, she wanted to run, but all she could do was keep walking slowly away from him. 'Don't come after me, please. I don't want to lose it.'  
  
He couldn't believe she had kept walking like she hadn't even heard him. 'Is it that bad? Does she hate me that much?' Running up along side her, he grabbed her arm. She wouldn't even glance at him as she kept her gaze downcast. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
His grip wasn't very tight, but she could tell he was frustrated. Nevertheless, she needed time to herself before she faced him, as much as she'd rather get it done and over with. Kagome pulled her arm free. "Please, just leave me to myself for a little while."  
  
He would have just hoisted her to the nearest branch, but he already felt like he was strolling on a wire too thin to carry his weight. "Fine! See if I care what the hell you do! Don't expect me to come running to your rescue if you get your dumb ass caught by a demon!"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the anger that rose in her throat, "I don't need you to rescue me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" She spun away from him, and as she did, caught the remark of bitch from under his breath. "SIT!" Inuyasha kissed the ground (as usual), and rewarded her with another 'bitch' as she stomped off into the forest.  
  
Kagome fought back the tears. She wasn't going to cry over that jerk again. Day after day her heart breaks, but she keeps returning, begging for more. Sighing, she found herself at the well. Going home still didn't seem right at the moment. Just a little time alone is all she needed to sort her feelings out enough to face the hanyou. At once she stiffened as she felt the familiar tingle of a single Shikon shard. Turning in its direction, she caught sight of a white arm extended, and in its hand, a bow. "Kikyou?" Her realization was merely a whisper lost against the whizzing of an arrow through the air and two distinct words, "He's mine."  
  
After a short period of cussing into the dirt, Inuyasha got up and traveled via the treetops to the God Tree. 'Bitch. I don't know why I even care what she thinks. I did what I had to do, whether she likes it or not.' His thoughts broke as a stabbing pain overtook his abdomen. Confusion wracked him as he steadied himself on the branch he currently perched on. The searing ache wouldn't stop and he was getting aggravated. "Ugh! What's going on? I didn't even do anything." A soft breeze played across his face, bringing the answer straight to his senses. 'Kikyou. . .' Then the tainted bitterness of the wind etched a hole into his heart the second he also recognized what was happening. "Kagome!" He grounded and ran full speed to the well. A little ways away, he could make out the figure of Kikyou walking towards Kagome's fallen one, another arrow in the notch of her bow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Please R&R! I know, damsel in distress #458665544 but in my opinion, I think it'd take a lot for Inu to admit his feelings without being scared to death of losing her. Dummy's still taking too long though, huh? Don't worry, it is all part of my plan! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. . . no  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 11  
  
A soft breeze played across his face, bringing the answer straight to his senses. 'Kikyou. . .' Then the tainted bitterness of the wind etched a hole into his heart the second he also recognized what was happening. "Kagome!" He grounded and ran full speed to the well. A little ways away, he could make out the figure of Kikyou walking towards Kagome's fallen one, another arrow in the notch of her bow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt her chest tighten painfully with each desperate breath. One arm held her up from the ground, while her other hand rested around the shaft of the arrow as she attempted to stop the blood flow. Her abdomen burned, and she gulped for air, which had been knocked out of her by the attack. She looked up at the dead miko, who was approaching her. With forced breath, she asked simply, "Why?"  
  
Kikyou stepped before the girl who showed no fear still, even with the arrow protruding from her stomach. She reached down into Kagome's shirt and pulled out the nearly complete Shikon no Tama. "You should've stayed in your own time. You don't belong here, so I'm removing you from my way. And you won't be needing the jewel anymore." She took a shard from inside her kimono and formed the now complete Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Where. . . where did you. . . get that shard?" It hurt to talk, but the truth hurt more. She had to have taken it from Kohaku. 'Oh, Sango!'  
  
"I paid a visit to my sister's home. I knew the last shard resided in that brat Naraku used all that time. Your friends didn't put up much of a fight, however." Kikyou smirked at her, determined to crush her in every way. "Now that I have the complete jewel again, I will destroy it." She backed up a couple feet and readied her bow. "You never were anything more than my duplicate. A pathetic copy. How dare you think you could have Inuyasha's heart, when it belongs to me. Now die."  
  
Inuyasha saw Kikyou draw her bow, and he took the last leap into the clearing. "Kikyou!"  
  
The dead miko turned her attention briefly to the hanyou. "I'm making sure nothing else gets in our way, Inuyasha. It is time for you to keep your promise to me."  
  
"No." Both Inuyasha's and Kikyou's attention turned back to Kagome. "You cannot. . . take him. . . to hell. I . . ." She forced herself to stand, taking slow deep breaths. "I will not let you. Let him go. He was given a second chance at life. . ." She looked at him and then back at Kikyou. "And at love."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome stand up against Kikyou, even in her condition, and felt slight admiration in her determination. What took him aback more was the last part. 'Did she just say she loved me?'  
  
"He belongs to me!" Kikyou let her second arrow fly, piercing Kagome in the right side of her chest, near the shoulder, throwing her back on the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha, while holding his chest as he too felt the shot, ran to her side as she was trying to stand again. "Kagome! Stop moving! You're making yourself bleed heavier." He pushed her back down, although gently. She could barely talk, but whispered, "Inu. . . Yasha. . . sorry. . . so sorry." A coughing fit hit her and he panicked. 'Shit! What am I supposed to do?' He heard the twang of the bow as another arrow came whizzing towards Kagome. Reflexively, he knocked it out the air. Turning around, he faced the assailant.  
  
"Kikyou. Why?" He growled and his voice got louder with each word. "Why did you hurt her? She had nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha was surprised to find he could probably rip her apart at that very moment with no remorse. (Gee, didn't we have a clue?:)  
  
Kikyou held out her hand, which contained the jewel. "Come with me now, Inuyasha. I have the jewel. We can be together now without anyone getting in our way."  
  
Inuyasha saw the complete Shikon no Tama right there before his eyes, but his desire was not to have it. He wanted to settle this and get Kagome to Kaede before she got any worse. He glanced back at her. She was still lying on the ground, though conscious, and breathing raggedly. "I will not go with you. I no longer owe you anything. My duty to you is done. Naraku is dead."  
  
She readied another arrow. "You dare betray me again? For my reincarnation? Then so be it. Die Inuyasha!" Kikyou drew her bow.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to brace himself. She let go of the arrow, its tip glowing with the purple hue, and he watched it in seemingly slow motion. Suddenly, Kagome was in front of him and a blast of lavender surrounded them, blinding him momentarily.  
  
Kagome saw that Kikyou now aimed to kill him. She wouldn't let her take his life, not while she was still alive. She mustered her strength to get in front of him. Where the energy came from, she had no idea, but she managed to form a protective shield that reflected the arrow. It disintegrated into the air, and a powerful beam shot out and hit Kikyou, causing her to scream out. She faded away until nothing but a kimono with earth and bones remained. Her last word was his name. One soft whisper upon his ears.  
  
When the glow faded, Kagome collapsed into his arms and white balls of light rushed into her body. He looked before them to see the remains of the miko. 'Kikyou. Rest peacefully.' The Shikon no Tama rolled by his feet, but he didn't bother to pick it up. His attention switched back to Kagome.  
  
"Inu. . ." She tried to keep her eyes open. It felt as if all her energy was drained from her body.  
  
"Stupid girl. Don't talk and save your strength." He didn't know what to do, because he was afraid to move her for fear of excessive blood loss. She really shouldn't have been awake, but with his own blood flowing through her, she could hold on that much longer. Here he was, holding her in his arms again, bleeding and wounded. His heart tore to see her face contort in pain.  
  
"I killed her. I'm. . . sorry." Kagome knew he'd be upset, even if she was protecting him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Shut up and stop moving for a minute." He laid her down and kneeled at her side. "I have break the shafts, but I'm leaving the rest in to try and keep you from bleeding too much." Kagome nodded, and he did as he said he would.  
  
She could hardly feel her body anymore, so she barely flinched as he broke the two arrows. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. Kagome found her voice, though it was barely audible. "Inuyasha. Thank you."  
  
"For what? I said stop. . ." She put her finger to his lips and smiled.  
  
"For everything. This whole experience was the best thing to ever happen to me." She shifted so she could sit up. "Find happiness Inuyasha. You deserve to be happy. Use the Shikon no Tama and become a full demon, or whatever is in your heart."  
  
"Stop talking stupid! You act like you're dying or something!" He pulled her into his lap so she wouldn't have to strain to keep herself up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest. 'I can't let her die.' He felt her small hands reach up around his neck. "Wha. . ."  
  
Kagome slipped her fingers around the subduing necklace.  
  
His hand clasped over hers. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking off the necklace."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Don't you want it off? You hate this thing."  
  
He removed her hands from the chain. "I've kind of gotten used to it."  
  
Kagome smiled but another coughing fit overtook her body. His arms tightened around her. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and her head was spinning. She knew she should be scared, but she wasn't as long as he was here with her. Her eyes were drifting closed, and she was losing the battle of keeping alert.  
  
Inuyasha saw her eyes fluttering shut and it felt like a hand took hold of his heart and squeezed. "Kagome? Kagome, you have to stay awake!" He shook her lightly. "You have to hold on." He started to stand. "I have to get her back to the village.' He grabbed the jewel and started running as fast as he could.  
  
She forced her eyes open. "Inuyasha." Tears began to fall down her face.  
  
He saw the tears and stopped at her statement of his name. The faraway look in her eyes frightened him. He couldn't admit that she was dying. He wouldn't come to terms with it. There was no limit on how far he'd go to stop it from happening. But here she was, struggling to breathe and keep consciousness. It was tearing him apart inside. He wanted to kill Kikyou twenty times over.  
  
She smiled at him. The worry was clear in his features, and she wished she could see him smile, just once. "Take care. . . of our friends. I should've told you. . . I never got . . . the chance. I love. . .you."  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. She'd said she loved him! He wanted to respond, and he'd meant to, but she started convulsing. "Kagome!" He dropped to his knees with her against his chest and his arms wove tight around her. He held on to her until he felt it stop. When he looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. Inuyasha crushed her back against him and let out a soul-chilling howl. It didn't matter who saw, nor did he care about being weak. He let tears that hadn't been shed since he was a young pup fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n) THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger, but not the end, I promise! R&R! By the way, if I could get more reviews that would be cool. They've gotten fewer as the chapters went on. I really tried not to bore you guys! Poor Inuyasha! I feel so bad, but I will make him smile! If only one time, it will happen! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine. . . not Kagome's, not Kikyou's. . . mine!  
  
Well, I left you hanging on a sad note, but I updated quickly. Here's the next chapter. Now for the love!!!!!!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 12  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. She'd said she loved him! He wanted to respond, and he'd meant to, but she started convulsing. "Kagome!" He dropped to his knees with her against his chest and his arms wove tight around her. He held on to her until he felt it stop. When he looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. Inuyasha crushed her back against him and let out a soul-chilling howl. It didn't matter who saw, nor did he care about being weak. He let tears that hadn't been shed since he was a young pup fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His tears fell upon her pale face as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. All the battles they'd fought, all the enemies they'd felled, he couldn't protect her and lost her to his inability to face his past. If only he had put Kikyou to rest when he should have, instead of falling under her spell of so called love. Kagome would still be alive and laughing right now if he'd just made a decision. If only he had listened to his heart and set aside his pride long enough to tell her. If only she'd known how much she truly meant to him. If he'd only known that she had honestly loved him. She had given her life for him! She had stood up to Kikyou, even as she died to protect him. Why couldn't he have seen it sooner, her undying love and devotion? Why had he treated her so badly?  
  
"No! I had so much to tell her! Gods, why?!" He embraced her body tightly, afraid to let go of the impractical chance she'd open her eyes and tell him she loved him again. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Please gods, please, give me back my Kagome!" He was on his knees, begging the skies in sobs and tears for his love to return to him, yet he didn't care. He knew now that being alone was worse than being weak. He'd rather be the weakest being on earth as long as he had her love.  
  
He pushed his face into her hair. "Kagome, come back to me! I would give anything to have you with me again. I want to spend eternity loving you." His real feelings came out, blunt and true, and with his last statement, they were engulfed in a fiery blue light. Inuyasha shielded his eyes, and made sure to keep Kagome's body firmly locked within his arms. A voice, soft but strong, spoke out from the blaze.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've come to realize life's true strength. You can defeat a thousand demons, yet you will only be strongest when you have love. Hence the reason you fight better with Kagome's presence. Your destinies brought you two together. You needed to learn companionship and love. She needed to realize her inner strengths, courage, and powers. You helped each other obtain wisdom even at your young ages. Together, you achieved Shikon. Her fate was not to die today, for it would transpose time, the future. With your blood, she will heal, for she is fighting against death for life as I speak."  
  
Inuyasha put his head to her chest. Faint and unsteady, a very weak heartbeat was there but went unnoticed until now. Her breaths, although few and small, were a quiet whisper to his ear. 'How did I not see this before?' The voice continued.  
  
"Use the Shikon no Tama to revive her into full immortality, so your wish to love her for eternity can be granted. With your love, set my spirit free, Inuyasha, as well as yours. But you must tell her you love her, or she will die of a broken heart by sunset tomorrow and my soul will be lost. Her greatest attribute will also be her weakness. Be honest and true to her and yourself and you will find yourselves forever happy."  
  
Inuyasha felt his hopes rise sky high. 'Is this for real?' He lifted his head. "Who are you?"  
  
"Midoriko, the miko whose soul is trapped, fighting endlessly, in the Jewel of Four Souls you now possess."  
  
He remembered the cave, and the explanation of the jewel. 'Shikon.. . .Hmm. . . Ara-mitama (courage), nigi-mitama (family/friends), kushi- mitama (wisdom), and saki-mitama (love).' "I get it. Those four combined make up one spirit. That's why I could feel her pain when Naraku had her. Our souls are somehow connected, like we're one, but two in the same."  
  
Gentle laughter reached his ears. "Good, Inuyasha." With a more serious tone, "Now, I grant you your hearts desire." The blue light became brighter, but then it imploded into Kagome's form. He kept his embrace tight as the promised was thrown into her. Inuyasha held his breath, waiting for her brown eyes to meet his. When the light faded and the night sky was all that was left, he heard her intake of a healthy breath. "Kagome?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see first a beautifully studded black sky and then Inuyasha. He crushed her to his chest, hugging her tightly, as if she'd slip away at any moment. Startled and confused, she looked up into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
(a/n) I know this is short, but I had to get you guys off the edge of your seats, right? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: He's in my pocket.  
  
Well, how'd ya like the last chapter? Reviews! Give me reviews! Read my story! I need to know if I should write any more after I finish this one. And to those who have reviewed, I love you all!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 13  
  
When the light faded and the night sky was all that was left, he heard her intake of a healthy breath. "Kagome?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see first a beautifully studded black sky and then Inuyasha. He crushed her to his chest, hugging her tightly, as if she'd slip away at any moment. Startled and confused, she looked up into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. . . I. . ." Inuyasha was having trouble comprehending Kagome being right here in his arms, breathing and speaking.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome had no recollection of what had transpired in the last few moments, so she was utterly clueless as to why he was acting the way he was.  
  
Inuyasha put her down on the ground. By his legs, he found the two pieces of arrow that should have been embedded in her torso. Picking up one, he examined it and then looked back to where Kagome sat, staring at him, waiting for an answer. "What's wrong?" He repeated the question to himself as he stood up. Walking over to the well, he tried to calm his emotions so he could talk to her. The hand which had held the jewel contained only dust which he let drift away in the wind.  
  
Kagome saw the piece of arrow he picked up off the ground. She searched the surrounding area with her eyes and stopped when she saw the white and red kimono lying in a heap on the forest floor. Slowly, she rose from a sitting to standing position and made her way over to it. It contained dirt, clay, and human remains. With a slight gasp, she put her hand to her mouth. Suddenly, her memory came flooding back. She had gone for a walk, trying to figure out her feelings and thoughts so she could talk to Inuyasha. Kikyou had stepped out of the foliage with her bow aimed at her. Twice she was shot. The pain was immense, but she had to protect Inuyasha. She couldn't let Kikyou take him away from her. An arrow flew through the air, its target the hanyou, and she had used her body as a shield. Energy poured off of her, most likely her miko powers. It had deflected the arrow, but it also killed Kikyou. She had felt weak, very weak. 'Did I die? I remember feeling as if my soul was trying to leave my body. I fought for it to stay. I couldn't leave Inuyasha. He told me to hang on, and I tried, I really did. But. . .' She placed her hands on her stomach and chest, feeling for the wounds that should have been there. Kagome walked to the hanyou. "How?" She put her hand on his arm, "I was. . . I knew I was dying. . . I'm not hurt, but. . . how?" He wouldn't look at her or answer. She faced him completely and brushed his bangs out of the way. 'Oh my god. . . he's. . . is he crying?'  
  
Inuyasha looked into her deep brown eyes. 'Alive. . . she's alive. . .' He couldn't hide the tears, he couldn't help it. As much as he tried to control his feelings, there was no end to his shock and relief.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to pinch herself, thinking that maybe she was dreaming. But there was no mistaking his emotions as he drew her into another fierce hug. Her brain felt like it would explode as she tried to understand. She relaxed against his chest.  
  
He buried his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent until his lungs could hold no more. After a few moments, he felt he could trust his voice. "You scared the shit out of me." He pulled her away slightly but held still held her shoulders. "Don't EVER do anything so stupid again." His tone wasn't angry or loud, but stern all the same. "I thought. . . " He put his head down, his hair once again concealing his features. 'Damn these fucking tears! Why can't I stop them?!'  
  
Kagome's heart leapt at what he was saying. 'He actually cares about me?!' She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, for scaring you. She came out of no where, and I couldn't let her take your life. Not while I was still there."  
  
"Idiot! I'm supposed to protect you, not you protect me!" She jumped slightly at his tone and he softened again. "I thought I lost you again, and I've never felt so badly." He lifted his hand to her head and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair. He knew what was in his heart now, and he needed to tell her before the next sunset.  
  
'Is he going to kiss me?' Her stomach fluttered at the look in his eyes. No mask covered his feelings now. She could see so many there, compassion, worry, relief, maybe more. It didn't matter at the time as his face drew nearer to hers.  
  
"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Shippou had sped to find his friends because the others were in dire need of their help. He ran up to them, out of breath. Both acknowledged his presence, Inuyasha with a growl, and each of them turning ten shades of red. "I'm so *huff huff* glad I found you!"  
  
Kagome scooped him up, "What is it Shippou-chan?"  
  
His arms flailed around as he told them in one breath, "Kikyou/came/and/Miroku/and/Sango/are/ unconscious/and/Kaede/needs/help!" (I know it's hard to read when ppl jumble those together, so I spaced them:)  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, longing to finish their conversation, but she knew they needed to get back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over Kikyou's remains and scooped them into her clothing. Placing it in his hoari, he motioned to them, "Alright, get on Kagome. You too squirt." He kneeled so she could get on his back and Shippou clung to his shoulder while they headed towards Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kaede, what happened here?" Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and reached for the old woman, who was unsteady with exhaustion. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"My sister came looking for the last shard. She used a miko's spell to put us all into a deep slumber. We didn't have time to react before she took the fragment from the lad." At Kagome's downward glance, she assured, "Fret not, he is alive."  
  
Kagome looked at the miko in disbelief. "You mean, he. . . he survived without the help of the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede nodded.  
  
"The others are still unconscious back in the hut. I can't wake them on my own, for I don't have the energy."  
  
"I understand, Kaede. Please, go inside and rest. Leave everything to us." The four entered the hut. Sango and Miroku had both been placed on futons, but they were both still catching z's. Kagome grinned. "Hey, do you still have those nasty smelling herbs?"  
  
"Over there by the window, child," Kaede pointed out while she sat by the fire to rest.  
  
Kagome picked up the leaves and revived their two companions the same way they had her. They both woke up gasping and coughing. "What is that smell?!" They cried in unison, covering their noses and mouths. Smirking, Kagome waved the leaves in front of them. Sango groaned and Miroku plopped back down on the bed with a loud sigh.  
  
"Inuyasha, what of my sister?" Kaede inquired.  
  
He didn't know what to tell everyone without telling them about Kagome being hurt, basically near-death, and him wishing upon the jewel. So he just said, "She's no longer. I recovered her remains so that they may be reburied."  
  
The old woman thanked him for allowing Kikyou to rest in peace again. However, she gave him a skeptical look. The general aura of Kagome and Inuyasha was different. She didn't know if it had to do with the blood ritual, but she had a feeling that something else was going on. 'It will come out in time I'm sure.'  
  
Obviously Sango had awoken enough, because she swiftly got to her feet. "Where's Kohaku? What happened?" She glanced at Kagome and asked, "Is he?"  
  
Kagome smiled while walking over to the exterminator. She put an arm around her shoulders in a half-hug and told her of his well but unconscious state. Sango freed silent happy tears and went to check up on her brother. Miroku watched her go over to the boy, and then he followed her. Kaede was preparing for bed, as she would need to reset Kikyou's grave in the morning. Shippou had curled up with Kirara, due to lack of Kagome's sleeping bag, and they were both fast asleep. Sango was humming softly to Kohaku, and Miroku sat close by, sitting against the wall. 'Inuyasha. . . I wonder where he went. Boy, does he have some explaining to do.' Kagome yawned but decided to find the hanyou. She had a feeling sleep wouldn't welcome her until she defrayed her nerves. She looked around for her pack so she could change out of her clothes. 'I'm surprised no one made a comment about the condition of my outfit.' While searching through her bag, she came across the old bottle she had kept the shards in. 'Oh my god! Where's the Shikon no Tama?' She put her hands to her head, trying to figure out where it could be. 'Inuyasha's gonna kill me! But wait, Kikyou took it from me. He had to have it. Why didn't I sense it though?' Closing her bag, she decided she was going to throttle all the answers out of her hanyou even if it took all night. Kagome left in search of him, her only light was the half moon's glow, but she knew the path to Inuyasha's forest well. Finding him amongst the treetops was the real challenge.  
  
Miroku watched Sango mother her sleeping brother, and he thanked Buddha that both had come out of this battle with Naraku with a positive future. He got up quietly and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
The exterminator turned around swiftly, always prepared for a fight. When she saw it was only the monk, she relaxed. "Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku smiled at her, "I apologize that I couldn't have prevented Kikyou's doing, but I'm glad that he still lives."  
  
Sango smiled back shyly, "None of us could have done anything. There is no need for you to be sorry." She glanced at her brother. "I'm thankful that I am no longer alone."  
  
The monk sighed and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Sango, you were never alone. You have Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede. . . and me. They are you're friends and care about you very much. And I. . ." He started to look down, but he kept the eye contact strong, for he would not be weak in this. "I care for you deeply."  
  
Sango tried to step back from him, not forcefully, but more out of habit. He held her tightly but gently, still, and his gaze never left her eyes. She felt vulnerable, but almost comfortable. 'Why is he doing this? Does he know I'm not just any woman that would bear his child? Then again his curse is gone, so maybe he's. . .'  
  
Miroku continued when she no longer showed resistance. "Lady Sango, I've never met a woman as strong-willed and beautiful as you. From the day I met you, I was enchanted." She gasped under her breath, but he continued. "I was afraid to get close to anyone because of the curse. Even if I gave into the love I have for you then, I would have left you alone when it took me to my end." She was staring at him in total disbelief. "I wasn't going to make you suffer again in your lifetime by losing another. So I waited, waited for the chance that we'd defeat Naraku and live. I waited to tell you how much it's hurt to have spent the last couple years so deeply in love, but not being able to show it." She tried to release herself from his grasp again. He drew her into a strong but caring embrace. "Please don't run from me. Listen to my words and know that I mean them with all of my heart. I would not make fun of such a thing, nor will I break your heart. Let me love you, Sango. Let me show you how wonderful it can be to be held so dear."  
  
Sango could hardly breath as more words came from his mouth. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as he pressed her against him in a hug. She could tell he was nervous, but he was being so strong. 'But what do I take of this?' Although thinking it, she had said out loud, "I don't want to get hurt. Please don't hurt me."  
  
It was softer than a whisper, but he heard her plea and hugged her tighter. "Trust me Sango, please. I will not hurt you." He tilted her head up to see tears rimming her eyes. He wiped a stray one from her cheek and pulled his head down to kiss her. Again she tensed to move away, but he pressed his lips to hers, sealing his words.  
  
She wanted to run from him, to forget all this was said. Then he kissed her and she felt no lust, but just love and tenderness. As her mind said to get out of there, her heart was skipping in her chest and butterflies roamed her stomach. She gave into it and kissed him back. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tighter. He pulled away from the kiss, but didn't let her go. He kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that, just enjoying each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Well, there's our little Miroku/Sango romance. Hope ya liked it. We'll get back to Kagome and Inuyasha shortly. Will he be able to tell her before sunset tomorrow? We'll just have to find out. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: FEH!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 13  
  
The smell of lilac and lavender wrapped itself around him like a shroud as Kagome got closer. He inhaled, relishing her sweet, lively scent. Nothing had changed with the use of the Shikon jewel. She hadn't been brought 'back' to life, for she had never truly died. 'Not like Kikyou. . .' He tried to understand his lack of emotion at her passing (again). He just felt relieved, like a huge weight was dropped off his shoulders. Guilt was another small, almost insignificant, feeling towards the situation. He was supposed to go to hell with her, as he had felt he owed her his life. However, he knew he had done his duty to protect her from Naraku. She no longer had to fight. But she had crossed the line in his heart, and therefore, he couldn't have, nor would he have, kept her death from coming. 'She tried to kill Kagome. . . she. . .she almost succeeded.' Inuyasha had decided then and there who mattered more, once the first arrow had hit. Finally, the battle within him had stopped and his heart one over his conscious. 'She's almost here.' He let himself smile as he descended from the tree. The sun had set a long time ago, and although he could see fine, he knew by her squinting that she was only going by the slim moon's light. His assumption was found true as she stumbled over an upraised root. Without much effort, he caught her mid-fall.  
  
Kagome felt strong arms grip her waist as she tripped over something. She couldn't see due to the darkness, but she knew it was Inuyasha.  
  
He put her on her feet and grinned at the blush staining her cheekbones. "You shouldn't be walking alone in the dark, especially if you're going to be a klutz."  
  
She would have sat him, but she heard the teasing tone of his voice. "It doesn't matter, I know you'll always be there to protect me." His sudden downcast expression surprised her. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"How can you still trust me to save you when. . .when I haven't been able to keep you out of danger?" His voice was angry, though at himself, not her.  
  
She placed a hand upon his cheek. Smiling, "Inuyasha, don't blame yourself. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come to my rescue. I trust you with my life, always. No matter what." He looked at her skeptically, so she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, whispering, "It's true. I never doubted you for a moment." Then she turned around, prepared to head back to the village. "Come on, Inuyasha, it's very late. I'm going to bed."  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment, watching her walk away. 'Why does she believe in me so much?' Concluding he'd never understand her completely, he bounded after her. He made to pass her, but at the last second, snaked an arm around her and lifted her into his arms. "You're too slow." He smirked down at her startled expression.  
  
"Inuyasha! I am NOT slow! Put me down!" Kagome struggled a bit, but realized it was pointless. With an exasperated sigh, she settled against him and let him carry her back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight filtered past her eyelids, piercing her sweet dream bubble. Kagome turned away from the window, trying to recapture the sleep, which held her fantasy. "Hmmm. . ." She sighed lazily but happily as she settled back into her warm sleeping bag. Her dream held the desires that her nightmares lacked. "Inuyasha. . . " A gentle smile crossed her lips, but her peace ended with Shippou's 'good morning, what's for breakfast?' pounce upon her stomach. "Shippou-chan!" She grumbled as she turned over and let him fall off her.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Wake up! You've been sleeping all day!" He whined.  
  
She cracked one eye open to see Sango chuckling. "Have I really?" She eyed the kitsune.  
  
He found his feet more interesting as he replied, "Well. . . no." Then he looked up at her, "But it seemed really, really long!"  
  
Groaning she lifted herself, undoubtedly not going back to sleep, and got ready to start another day. Kaede wasn't there. 'Probably reburying Kikyou's bones.' Sango and Miroku were making small chat while she cleaned her boomerang. They sat closer than usual and Sango didn't seem to be on guard as she usually was. Something Miroku said made her laugh, and she looked happy. Everything was going right for the first time in a long time. 'Though. . . Inuyasha and I have yet to talk.' She searched her bag for ramen, but finding none, decided Shippou could settle for some granola bars. "Here Shippou, it's the best I can do for now." She handed them to him, and he took them greedily.  
  
Looking around, it seemed Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Maybe I can slip home for some supplies without him even noticing. Besides, I want to know where my family was that night.' Deciding it was worth a try, she slipped from the hut and made her way to the well.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave. 'So, she thought she'd sneak home, huh?' He followed her silently.  
  
When Kagome got to the well, she sat on the ledge and took a quick look around. She didn't see Inuyasha watching her from the shade of a nearby tree. Without another thought, she jumped into the well. The familiar aura that normally enveloped her body didn't shine, however, and she hit the bottom. 'That was weird. . .' Gazing above her, she still saw the clear blue sky of Inuyasha's world. 'What?! How am I still here?' She started to panic. 'Why can't I get home?'  
  
He saw her disappear into the well, only to reappear just as quickly. There had been no hues, no purple, blue, or pink colors. 'Oh gods. . .what have I done?' Kagome ran frantically back to the village seeking Kaede. 'What am I going to do now?' He followed her from a distance, wanting to see what Kaede says. 'That old woman. . . always telling Kagome things before I can talk to her. Though. . .we still haven't talked about the blood thing.' He mentally shrugged and continued after her.  
  
Out of breath, Kagome ran into the hut. Everyone looked at her in alarm, Miroku and Sango standing ready for any fight thrown at them. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
"At the village burial grounds. Why? Kagome are you okay?" Sango walked over to her friend, who looked ready to faint. Before she could reach her, Kagome was already out the door. When she reached Kaede, she looked like hell. Tears had finally fallen down her red cheeks, and she was ready to pass out from worry and exhaustion. "Kaede!"  
  
The old miko turned away from her prayers to face her, still kneeling upon the ground. Surprised at Kagome's disheveled appearance, she stood abruptly. "Child, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome dropped to the ground, on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. "I. . .I tried to go home. . . Kaede, the well doesn't work!" She broke into fresh tears. "I can't see my family. . . I can't go home." She looked at the elder hopefully. "Is there anything you can do?"  
  
Kaede thought for a moment. 'This is due to the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha and Kagome have not yet conversed and settled some loose ties. This is not good.' She sat back down in front of the young girl. "Have ye talked to Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid. . . I want to ask him about the healing and what happened the day Kikyou passed. There are so many things I need to confirm and know. I'm afraid to ask him, that he'll run from me or hate me for my feelings." She looked at her hands, which she was wringing nervously in her lap.  
  
The others met up with them, worried about their friend's condition. Kagome turned her face to Sango, who reached out to her at the sight of her tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
"What's happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It seems that the well will not allow passage to her home time." Kaede explained.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.  
  
Shippou bounded in between the two girls, grasping Kagome around her neck in a tight hug. He sniffed to see his surrogate mother in such distress. "It'll be okay Kagome. You have a home here. We all care about you. We'll be your family." Sango and Miroku nodded. Kaede bowed her head slightly but smiled.  
  
Kagome kissed the top of his head and laughed a little. "Thank you, Shippou-chan." She sent appreciative glances to the others. "I care for all of you two. But. . . my family will be so worried if I never return."  
  
Kaede pondered for a moment, then addressed her, "Kagome, I believe I could open the rift of time." Her face lit up with relief, but then the woman continued. "However, it would only be enough for you to go back to your time. Just once, without returning."  
  
'Just once. . . I couldn't come back. I'd never see my friends again. . . Sango, Miroku, Shippou. . . Inuyasha. . .' She wanted to release a whole new onslaught of tears. 'But if I don't, I wouldn't be able to see my family.'  
  
Sango tried to comfort Kagome, but it seemed she needed time to herself, for she pulled away. "I need. . . to think guys. Thank you, Kaede." They watched her leave silently, know somewhat of the battle she must be fighting in her heart.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kaede's solution and his heart pounded with dread. He growled, wanting to tear apart something, anything. Kagome was going to leave forever, to go back to her old life. He took to the trees, fleeing, trying not to yell and scream at her. Trying to control his feelings. As he glided to his destination, thoughts plagued his mind that didn't disperse his anger. 'What about this world, this life? Didn't it mean anything to her? What about Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara? Her friends, wouldn't she miss them? What the hell am I? Couldn't she stay for me?' He sat on a grassy field, looking out across a valley. 'She doesn't love me. . . I never should've made that wish.' His heart broke again, knowing he'd have to tell her his feelings before she'd leave, just so she wouldn't die. Then he'd spend forever without her. Loving her but not having her. He made a sacrifice of his heart for her and she was going to leave him.  
  
Her tears blinded Kagome and her mind was spinning with questions but no answers. Her heart cried in indecision. She was a mess. Finding her way to the hilltop, she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting by its edge. His silver hair lifted on the breeze and landed softly upon his shoulders, one strand dancing at a time. The sun basked his figure in a soft golden hue, much the same of his eyes.  
  
He felt her coming, knew she'd join him any minute. He wanted to yell and scream at her. How could she leave him and never return? But, was it her fault? He hadn't really given her a reason to stay.  
  
~~I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.~~  
  
He turned to look at her. She'd been crying. He hated it when she cried. He wanted to run up and take her into his arms, but he held himself back.  
  
~~What started out as friendship,  
  
Has grown stronger.  
  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.~~  
  
She came and sat near him, still not saying anything. He recognized the differences, how much she'd changed since he first met her. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. Her maturity showed in her stature, as well as her strength and courage. He'd never meant to fall in love with her. It just happened. Not because she looked like Kikyou, for they were two different people. There was just something about her he couldn't dismiss. She made eye contact with him briefly, but he turned his view back to the valley instead of her. 'Make her stay. . .'  
  
~~I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.~~  
  
***"Use the Shikon no Tama to revive her into full immortality, so your wish to love her for eternity can be granted. With your love, set my spirit free, Inuyasha, as well as yours. But you must tell her you love her, or she will die of a broken heart by sunset tomorrow and my soul will be lost. Her greatest attribute will also be her weakness. Be honest and true to her and yourself and you will find yourselves forever happy."***  
  
~~I said there is no reason for my fear.  
  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
  
You give my life direction,  
  
You make everything so clear.~~  
  
'She said she loved me before she lost consciousness, didn't she? I know she loves me. She accepts me as a hanyou. I trust her. Without her, I don't know where I'd go. . . I'd be lost.' He stole a glance at her. She was gazing sadly across the horizon, though she still looked heavenly in the sun's rays.  
  
~~And even as I wander,  
  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
  
You're a candle in the window,  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.~~  
  
'I've found out so many things about myself, life. . .and above all, love. It's been a long journey, but here I am. We defeated Naraku, the Shikon no Tama was completed. I value my demon blood as well as my human. How did she do that to me? She gave me the strength to fight. She was my reason for victory over every opponent. And no matter if I was down or wanted nothing to do with people, her smile and care would turn my world around. I thought my life would never amount to anything. I saw my self as a worthless half-breed. Now I have respect, friends, and. . . it keeps coming back to it. . .love. All because she stepped into my life. I can't let her leave.' He looked at her again, catching her attention. He let his love filter through his gaze.  
  
~~And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
  
And throw away the oars, forever.~~  
  
'I don't want to hide anymore.'  
  
"The well, it's. . ." Kagome started.  
  
"I know," was all he said. She gave him a surprised look.  
  
~~Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.~~  
  
Inuyasha stood, offering her a hand to stand.  
  
Kagome saw a look in his eye, gentle but pleading. 'What's going on?' She gasped as his arms came around her, pulling her in close.  
  
~~And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
  
Come crashing through your door,  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.~~  
  
"Don't leave me, Kagome. Please." He whispered in her ear. It may have sounded like he was begging her to stay, and he was. He didn't care what she thought. 'She needs to know.'  
  
Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears, but she'd heard it loud and clear.  
  
~~My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.~~  
  
"I couldn't bear to live without you here. At times in the past I wished I never met you, because you complicated my life. I wouldn't take back that time for anything now."  
  
~~I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,~~  
  
"I couldn't show you how I felt before. I denied it. My heart was supposed to belong to Kikyou. There was a constant battle between my heart and mind. I tried to get you out of my head, but you always returned to my thoughts. I found I didn't love her as I thought I did. It was the idea of love I guess. She never loved me for me. She needed someone to rescue her from her responsibilities and burden of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
~~Cause you take me to the places,  
  
That I'd known I'd never find.~~  
  
"And then you come along, bringing me back from my concealment. You are so different. . . I'm in awe of you. You've shown me a whole other side of life. I know now it isn't always about fighting, or who's the most powerful or strongest. I know what makes a person special. You showed me that. . . you showed me how to have friends, how to care."  
  
~~And even as I wander,  
  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
  
You're a candle in the window,  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.~~  
  
'Is he really saying all this? Or am I dreaming?' Kagome couldn't stand from the shock. She trembled against him. 'He's not supposed to do this. I was going to say good-bye, go back to my old life and family. But how can I deny my heart? I've wanted this all along.'  
  
Inuyasha felt her tremble. He smelled fresh tears, but he only hugged her tighter. "Don't you see Kagome? I need you. I always have, and I always will. I've almost lost you so many times in the last days. I'm not letting you out of my life now. I can't let you go. I used my blood to heal you. I made that bond because I have to have you safe. I don't ever want to see you bleed. I would take all your pain just to see you smile. I will take any blow to keep you by my side."  
  
~~And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
  
And throw away the oars, forever.~~  
  
"When Kikyou hurt you, I wanted to kill her. Then you deflected her blows with your body. You put your life above mine. I couldn't believe someone would do that. . .for me." He pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to get it all out now. "When I held you dying in my arms, I felt my chest explode. I begged the gods to have you back. Then. . .then, I was given that chance."  
  
Kagome looked at him, unable to speak, unable to move, just trying to take this all in. 'That's right. . .he was acting so strange that day. . .He cried.'  
  
"Midoriko, she spoke to me. She told me that your fate wasn't to die, that is was to be with me. Together, you and I reached Shikon. We achieved the four parts of the soul. Our souls were already bonded before I used my blood. You called out to me when Naraku had you. I touched your blood, and I. . . I felt your pain. We're meant to be together. Don't you see?"  
  
~~Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.~~  
  
"I had made a wish, and she granted it. It used the Shikon no Tama. That's why you can't go home."  
  
"Did I. . .did I die? Did you use the jewel to bring me back?" Kagome swallowed hard.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you aren't weak."  
  
Kagome wanted to check her hearing. He just said she WASN'T weak?  
  
"You held on for your life. You fought for me. My blood helped heal you and you fought. With my desire to have you well, holding you and. . . my tears falling upon your face." He searched her eyes for laughter or disapproval at the weakness of crying. 'Of course I wouldn't find any, only admiration and shock.' "It made you heal faster."  
  
~~And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
  
Come crashing through your door,~~  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees and hugged her waist. He was losing the battle with his emotions. Why they so readily showed themselves he didn't understand. "I will not let you leave. You are destined to be here with me. I can't let you slip through my fingers. Please don't leave."  
  
Kagome knelt in front of him. He tried to hide his tears, but she wiped them away. "What did you wish for?" 'Oh Inuyasha! Make me stay!' She was going to burst if he didn't relieve the suspense of where this was going.  
  
"I. . . Midoriko said we could set her spirit free. The jewel was purified by my intentions. You were given an eternal life." The sun was beginning to set.  
  
~*~ "Tell her, Inuyasha, be true."~*~  
  
Only he heard the miko's voice, but it was enough encouragement.  
  
~~Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.~~  
  
Inuyasha stood, pulling her up with him. Kagome trembled still. 'An eternal life? Does he mean immortality?' She looked at him wide-eyed as she saw unmasked emotions in his beautiful golden orbs. 'Say it, please, I need to hear you say it.'  
  
"Kagome, I know it's too late to ask, since it's already done. But, will you. . . stay here with me. I wished you to be by my side for eternity. I can't let you go. Any time you went home I missed you so badly, I can't have it be forever. My heart couldn't take it. I don't want to apart even with death. It may have been selfish on my part, but. . . I couldn't help it." He squeezed her, afraid now to let go, afraid she'd run away from him. Afraid she'd hate him for all this. Even if she did, he had to finish. There was no avoiding it now. "I want you to be my mate. I want to love you for eternity. Midoriko has made that possible. Will you. . . can you love me?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. She was sobbing practically. 'Oh, gods, she does hate me!' He started to let her go.  
  
Kagome felt his hold loosen and grasped his hoari. "Inuyasha! Why. . . Why did it take so long for you to tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd accept it." He relaxed a little, slightly less on guard.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "If you only knew how long I've waited to hear you say it."  
  
He wrapped a hand in her hair lightly, and not taking his gaze off her eyes, he asked, "When I thought you were dying. . . you said you loved me. Did you mean that?" He watched her expressions, looking for hesitation, but none at all presented itself.  
  
"With all my heart. I love you, Inuyasha. I have for a long time. I just never thought you'd except it. You loved Kikyou, or so I thought."  
  
"Stupid girl." He smiled, a genuine smile. Tracing her face with his finger. "And to think. . . I've loved you all along."  
  
Kagome's eyes got really wide and exploded into tears. This time, he kissed them away. His lips moved down her cheekbone and met her lips shyly. She returned his kiss softly just as the sun was sinking below the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
(a/n) Okay, I need mucho feedback. I was trying to decide if I should end it here or go on with a lemon and a couple of chappies to wrap it all up. Let me know whatchy'all think. I need reviews! TTFN!  
  
OH and BTW! Another short Disclaimer, I don't own Can't fight this feeling, REO Speedwagon does! 


	15. Chapter 15 LEMON WARNING

Disclaimer: You're just jealous!  
  
(a/n) Okies, I just updated the chapter to give a better warning. I had one, but just to clarify things, this is a lemon!!!!!!!! Sorry to all who didn't see it coming!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! ***WARNING*** This is for mature audiences only!!!! Uhem, anywho, enjoy!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 14  
  
~*~ Kagome's eyes got really wide and exploded into tears. This time, he kissed them away. His lips moved down her cheekbone and met her lips shyly. She returned his kiss softly just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. ~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran his hand through her ebony hair, soothing her. "Shhh. Don't cry now." He kissed her nose. She smiled at him and he drew her into another embrace.  
  
Kagome felt like she was living in a fantasy. She had always dreamed of this but never thought it would happen. 'My family. Goodbye Momma, Grandpa. . . Souta.' This was her true home, as it had been all along. Inuyasha's confession made her decision, although still painful, easier to bare. She'd rather spend eternity here than in the future. 'Eternity.' "That's a long time."  
  
She'd said it out loud. "What is?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Oh, sorry, forever, it's a long time, I mean." She hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" He put his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"As long as you're with me." She turned her head to see his face.  
  
Meeting her gaze, "So you're going to stay?"  
  
"I couldn't leave you now. . . I couldn't leave you before."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "I wouldn't have let you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kagome faced him completely and wrung the subduing necklace through her fingers. "You know two can play at that game." Smirking she reached up to brush her lips across his cheek. As she pulled back, he captured her mouth with his own. Her stomach fluttered at the contact. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and returned the kiss.  
  
'Her lips taste so sweet.' Inuyasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip, encouraging her to open to him. Slightly, Kagome parted her lips while wrapping her arms around his neck. His kiss deepened as he explored her mouth. Wrapping one hand in her hair and one pressed against her back, he pulled her against him. She allowed her tongue to meet his, the two dancing vigorously.  
  
Kagome moaned softly into his mouth, making him want to taste more, but first he had to clarify things. He ended the kiss, letting the both of them catch their breath, but she whimpered at the loss. He brushed her bangs off her forehead and placed his hand on her cheek. One arm was still snaked around her abdomen. "Will you. . . will you let me?"  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'What is he asking?' "Will I let you what, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Will you be. . .mine? Will you let me. . . make you mine?" Inuyasha was afraid, still, to ask her to be his mate. He didn't know if she was ready for that step, or if she knew what it entailed.  
  
"I am yours, Inuyasha." Seeing his fearful expression, she smiled, trying to reassure him further. "I trust you and I love you." Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up to his ear and whispered, "Make my dreams come true. Make me yours."  
  
The seduction lacing her innocent approval sent almost painful pulses of lust to his groin. Growling low in his chest, he lifted her into his arms bridal style and leapt down the cliff face. Below them, a few yards away, was a beautiful waterfall, and on its banks, a sandy garden of patched grass and flowers. Putting her on her own two feet, he pressed his mouth to hers, possessively clutching her body against his own.  
  
Kagome could feel the urgency in his kiss. The strength in which he pressed her to himself made her feel like he feared she'd disappear. Reaching a hand up to scratch the base of his ear, she opened her mouth, inviting him in. When his tongue claimed hers, she moaned again, letting him know everything was okay. The more she rubbed the appendage above his head, the deeper his kiss got. A gentle rumble started deep in his chest, making her want to giggle. 'He likes it!' She gave attention to the other ear, enjoying his growling.  
  
Inuyasha's lips left hers only to trail down her chin. He planted kisses along her jawline and moved down her neck. Moving her head to the side, he gently bit the tender spots of her throat, his tongue leaving a tingling trail on her flesh. He felt her legs trembling and her fingers grip his hair as she whimpered softly due to his affections, so he scooped her up and laid her on the ground.  
  
Kagome met his eyes and saw the fires burning within the amber depths. His love, passion, and need shown, and it caused the butterflies to take flight inside her belly. She smiled at him as he pushed aside the hair that had fallen upon her face.  
  
Mesmerized. . . enchanted. . . that's what he was every time he gazed into her beautiful soul. His vision moved from her eyes to her lips, swollen and red, begging to be kissed. He crushed his against her own, pushing his tongue into hers, hungry her taste. Every time she moaned into his mouth, he felt himself losing control. Every gasp and whimper put him on the brink. He needed to see more, he wanted more of her. He slipped his claw down her shirt, slicing it off of her. Her cry of surprise was muffled by his kiss, demanding she stay submissive. He did the same to her bra, then gently stripping her of those items, he looked down at her in complete awe. 'She's so beautiful.'  
  
Kagome turned her head, looking away from his piercing gaze. It was only for modesty, because she did trust him. Although, part of her did fear he wouldn't like what he saw.  
  
When she turned away, it worried him. He cupped her cheek, urging her to look at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful, Kagome." He trailed more kisses until he reached her breast. He grasped one gently within his hand and grazed the nipple with a clawed finger. He noted how it came erect to his touch and began rubbing it between his fingers. Her gasps rang clear in his head, telling him he was doing right. Slowly, he bent and kissed the pink flesh first, then made circles around it with his tongue. She arched her back slightly and he took it into his mouth, teasing it.  
  
Kagome moaned. She couldn't help it. His touches were sending feelings like bolts of electricity through her body. The more he did, the hotter she felt, specifically between her legs. It was like he was kindling a fire there. He paid the same attention to her other breast, kneading it and kissing it.  
  
He couldn't get enough of her skin. He suckled her breast, enjoying her moans of pleasure. Although he'd never done anything like this before, he followed his instincts. So far they'd proven correct. He reluctantly left her chest to work his way down her stomach. Using his claws carefully, he traced circles along her flesh there, making little bumps raise at his touch. He could smell her arousal get stronger the further he went, and it was driving him insane. With a quick swipe of his claw, he cut through her skirt. The only barrier was her panties, which he too ripped through and tossed aside.  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled her lower abdomen, right near the center of her longing. Kagome whimpered, barely pressing her hips against him, wanting him to touch her there. He kissed the folds protecting her womanhood. Teasing her with his tongue, he licked and kissed everywhere around it until his senses took him to the edge. He pulled the lips apart with his fingers, exposing her. Exploring the area with his claws, he dipped his finger inside her. She gasped and pushed against his hand as he moved it back and forth. Retracting his finger, he put it in his mouth, sampling her moisture. Her taste sent him where her smell hadn't. He felt detached, body from mind. All he could feel was animal instinct. . . dominance, lust, and need. Struggling to gain control again, he laid his head on her tummy, listening to the excited racing of her heart. She brought a hand up to rub his ears again, and he relaxed, leaning into her gentle touch.  
  
Inuyasha's growling sent tremors through her lower body. "Inuyasha." She breathed his name, her voice laced with desire. He smirked at her. 'I'm driving her just as crazy.' Continuing his path downwards, he again found her point of pleasure. Confident he could keep control now, he experimentally licked inside her lips. Her quick intake of breath answered his curiosity. Flicking her with his tongue and nipping the sensitive skin had her breathing raggedly. A small mound of flesh caught his interest. Taking the nub between his teeth, he teased it, earning moan after moan from Kagome. She bucked her hips and squirmed under his grasp, her hands wrapped in his hair, pushing him against her.  
  
Kagome felt as if the world was spinning. She was dizzy, as her mind was numb. The sounds escaping her weren't of her knowledge as she soared through the clouds. No longer did she have control over her body and what it was feeling. Her vision blurred and something erupted within her as she climaxed, screaming his name.  
  
She peaked and he savored every bit of her juices, lapping at her until he felt her shudder. Pulling himself up, he devoured her mouth. Nibbling her earlobe, kissing down her neck, and licking her collarbone, he kept her on edge as he removed his clothes.  
  
'Heaven. . .' She was, in her mind, living a dream. The world seemed unreal to her. Above her, Inuyasha was shifting. Through her delirium, she felt a warm, demanding hardness push against her. Whimpering, she begged him to take her higher.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself inside of her quickly and smoothly, but still considerate of her virginity. He covered her mouth with his own, sealing her cry of pain. Kissing the silent tears from her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks, anywhere he could, he whispered soothing words to her.  
  
It burned when he entered her. At first it felt like he had torn her apart, but then the pain subsided with time and his comforting. She then realized how he filled her to capacity, making her feel complete. . . whole. Slowly, he began to move within her, while caressing her face and running his hands through her hair. One arm supported her around her shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe he fit inside her, as tiny as she seemed. Her walls pressed against his manhood, and he wanted to go faster, harder, and deeper. He knew he couldn't. Their first time should be slow and gentle. She started meeting his pace, moving with him. With every thrust he was rewarded a breathless moan. Her hands gripped his back, roughly massaging the muscles as she arched into him harder each time. He watched her face, the expressions of pleasure etched into her features. She looked the most beautiful to him at this moment. He kissed her shoulder, licking her heated skin, tasting the salt of her excursion. Her muscles closed around him as a fierce orgasm shook her entire body. Letting lose the grip on his own control, he thrust into her hard, sending waves of euphoria through both of them. His teeth found their mark as he howled into the night sky. Their souls enveloped one another and became one. As they both lay there, not parting, he caught his breath as she passed out from exhaustion. Wrapping his arms around her securely, he curled her into his body, and watched over her as she slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n) Okay, I'm a day late, sorry. Got really busy! BTW, this is my first fic, so of course, this is my first lemon. Sorry if it was too corny! Anyways, Read and Review! Lovies! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as always!

Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you all like my writing! Two particular answers umm. . . Lachesis: Peter Gabriel would be cool, but I can't use it in this fic. Maybe in another. Thanks for the suggestion! And The Spider: If I run out of ideas, I will email you! Anywho, enjoy the fic.

Warning Lemon in chapter. . . a warning is posted before it though, so don't skip the whole chapter!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 16

Inuyasha woke just as the sun was rising. 'When did I fall asleep?' He was displeased with himself, being that he and Kagome were on the ground in the open. Looking down at his mate, he smiled. She was still sleeping peacefully, laying comfortable against his chest. Their clothes were still strewn across the area, but he grabbed his firerat fur coat that was nearby to cover them. Putting his face in her hair, he inhaled her scent, which was now mixed with his. It was the sweetest smell in the world. Brushing some strands from her shoulder, he lightly traced the mark his teeth had made last night. It was a red and slightly raised into a welt, though it would eventually fade to just a pink scar. 'Mine.' His arms tightened around her. He was in a mild bliss, just knowing that someone loved him. He had finally found happiness, although it had been there in front of him the entire time. Kagome had offered that light to him almost from the beginning, but he had been too oblivious and stubborn to realize it. He would no longer drown in loathing for his life and being a hanyou. Belonging was another feeling he had to get used to. He was part of something. . . a family almost. Their friends, the village, and of course Shippou. As much as he hated admitting it, Kagome was like the kit's mother, so he'd have to act in the place of his father. In some ways he had already assumed that role, even if he didn't show it. Resting his forehead against hers, another alien thought sprang into his head. 'What if Kagome and I have pups?!' That was something he really hadn't given much thought to, but looking at her face, which held a small smile even in slumber, he knew he wouldn't mind much. 'She'd be a wonderful mother.' He found himself looking back on how she was with Shippou and there was no doubt in his mind. His brain switched tracks but took on a similar direction. In order to have pups, they'd have to engage in similar situations as the night before. A huge grin spread across his face. That was something he couldn't argue with.

Kagome shifted and groaned as she began to wake. Opening her eyes, she saw a wall of tanned flesh, specifically a well-toned chest. Silver locks of hair tickled her face as she lifted her gaze to meet Inuyasha's. Surprise and confusion shown in her eyes before she remembered the events from the night before. A dark blush reached her cheeks and she tried to pull away, but was restricted by his arms around her.

Inuyasha smirked. "Good morning, koi. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome glared at him, but without malice, and buried her head in his shoulder with a groan. She mumbled something about needing a bath.

Grinning, Inuyasha picked himself up with her in tow off the ground.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome fixed her arms around his neck as he bounded to the stream.

"You said you wanted a bath, didn't you?" His smile never faded as he jumped into the water. The cool water splashed all over her body and she yelped. "It's cold!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" He put her on her feet, and the water came up to her waist. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her, removing her arms from her chest and placing them around his neck. After a moment she kissed him back, and without warning, he dunked the both of them. She came up sputtering, and he was laughing. "You're awake now aren't you?"

She slapped the surface, spraying him with water. "You are such a jerk!" However, a smiled displayed on her lips at the sight of water dripping off his ears. Pouting, he crossed his arms on his chest. 'He looks so cute like that.' Reaching out to him, she put her arms back around his neck. "I'm sorry, you're not a jerk."

"Really?" He uncrossed his arms.

"Really." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Wrapping her in his embrace, he nuzzled her neck. Softly, he kissed the mark on her shoulder. She glanced down as it had tingled and noticed it for the first time. "Did you do that?"

He actually chuckled (I wonder what Inu sounds like when he laughs?), "You didn't notice, ne?" Kagome shook her head. "I guess you were too preoccupied." He smirked as she turned red.

"You are so arrogant." Kagome tapped his chest lightly, but his smirk didn't fade. "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I mark you?" She nodded. "That's so demons know you belong to me."

She looked at him skeptically, "Isn't that a little possessive?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's a custom in the mating ritual."

"Oh." Kagome looked down and blushed again at the mention of mating. Her timid innocence hadn't changed, but that didn't bother him. It just meant he'd have to make her more comfortable with the subject.

Lemon Warning (a/n) The whole chapter won't be, just this part, so skip it if you'd like!

"Did you. . .umm. . ." Inuyasha fumbled with the words, trying to make it come out right. "Did it bother you? The mating?"

Kagome's color brightened, but she gave him a sincere expression. "Of course not." She tried not to avert her eyes. "I kind of liked it."

His arrogant smirk plastered on his face again. "Good." Holding her face in his hands, he reached down and kissed her. The butterflies returned as his lips pressed against hers. He nibbled her lower lip and she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She shyly put her tongue inside his mouth, which he massaged with his own. His arms supported her back as he moved to her neck, biting her a little harder than before, but kissing it after, almost in apology for the sting. He licked her collarbone and down between the mounds of her chest. His mouth found one breast and suckled it. Removing one hand from her back, he caressed the other one, fondling the nipple. Kagome pushed herself into his affections, her lips parted in silent gasps. Lifting her, he carried her over by the waterfall and placed her against the smooth wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed her again. His hand glided down her slick thighs, then moved up until he found the heat between her legs. Teasing her spot of pleasure with his fingers, he listened to her breath shorten and come in panting gasps. He slipped a finger inside her, feeling her walls clasp around it. She moaned and whimpered as he explored her. Removing his hand and sampling her flavor, he gazed at her. Water sprayed lightly down on her skin, making the sunlight reflect off in rainbows. She looked like an angel. 'So beautiful.' He dipped his head to trace her jaw with his tongue, lapping at the drops of water. He tasted her lips, teasing her before finally kissing her hard.

Kagome felt the urgency in his kiss. She moaned against him as his hands gripped her waist. He broke the kiss to watch her face and in one swift thrust, he put himself inside her. She cried out in pleasure, bucking against him and placing him deeper. Her arms tightened around his neck as his movement increased. Her expressions during his lovemaking showed all her passion, nothing was held back. She didn't look shy then, and he knew she liked it. He quickened his pace, enjoying the sensation of her inner muscles squeezing him. He knew she was near her peak, because he could smell her climax approaching. Stopping for a moment, he pulled nearly out of her. She whimpered and opened her eyes to look at him. He seemed almost wild, but she could see the love radiating behind his eyes. He pushed into her again with such force that her entire body shook with the orgasm. She screamed his name, raking her nails into his back as he moved himself within her faster and with more power than the time before. Again, he pulled nearly out of her as she came down from her climax, but thrust inside her again, starting a whole new wave of tremors. Kagome forgot to breathe as he caused more and more explosions to generate from the center of her being. He thrust once more, pushing himself fully inside her as deep as he could go, and found his own release. She cried out as the spasm of his seed sent her flying higher once again. Their eyes met as they caught their breath, and for that moment the world stopped. Nothing else mattered. He embraced her tightly, putting his forehead against hers. "My Kagome." He whispered. Kagome giggled. "Always."

The sound of the waterfall behind them and the birds made for a beautiful atmosphere. She really did love this era. It was so much cleaner than her time. That brought thoughts of her family again, and she tried not to show her sadness. Inuyasha sensed her thoughts were troubling her and looked at her slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I just wish I could say goodbye, so that my family wouldn't worry that I got hurt or something."

He gave her a look of understanding, then picked her up and headed towards the bank. "Let's go talk to Kaede-baba."

She didn't have any towels with her, 'I'll have to air dry, it's not like I have a choice.' Inuyasha offered her his firerat coat, blushing at the fact that he had destroyed her own clothes. She thanked him and took them with an equal embarrassment. Climbing his back when they were done dressing, he lept through the air. The colour didn't leave her face as she notice the feel of his muscles working under her. His arms were locked around her knees and his back tensed with every leap. It took her mind to their times together, and she smiled. 'My Kagome' was what he had called her. It was definitely a positive change to 'wench' or 'bitch.' Her heart leapt when she saw his feelings expressed so openly, and his touch was like fire under her skin. Who knew Inuyasha could be so gentle. . . so loving. 'He's changed so much, but he's still Inuyasha. I wouldn't have it any other way." She put her head on his shoulders, letting the wind whip through her hair, drying the moisture. 'No matter what Kaede says, there's no way I can go home forever. I won't leave him.'

They arrived at the hut in only a few minutes, but both were dry, although a little disheveled. Everyone was inside eating breakfast. When the two entered, all eyes were on them.

Miroku coughed and cleared his throat, "So, where were you two all night?"

Sango smacked him upside the head and smiled at them. "Kagome-sama, did you decide what you're going to do?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. With a sigh, she went to her bag, got a set of clothes, and within minutes came back and plopped herself on the ground. Inuyasha made his way to a far wall and leaned against it. Miroku sent Inuyasha a knowing grin, but all he got in return was a cold glare.

"I guess I have to talk to Kaede again. I finally figured out where I belong. I can't leave this era, because it's my home. I can't leave you guys behind. You're my family. Shippou would feel abandoned. And. . ." She gave a side-glance at Inuyasha, "I can't imagine living my life without Inuyasha." Miroku smirked at the hanyou again, only getting the same response, but he knew they'd have to talk later. Sango also made a mental note to find out what went on between the two. "If Kaede can help me at least say goodbye to my mom, brother, and grandpa, I'll be content to stay here."

Miroku added his thought, "Kagome-sama, if you can go there and come back, why not bring them with you?"

Kagome looked at him puzzled. "I. . .I don't think they'd want to come. I mean, it would be so much different from what they're used to."

"You adjusted, didn't you?" Sango commented.

"Well, yeah." Kagome couldn't imagine her mother living without the conveniences of the kitchen and superstores, or Souta without his video games. She laughed at the thought of Grandpa trying to banish all the demons he came in contact with.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha turned his head to the side, making him look more like a puppy than anything else, which caused her to giggle harder.

"Could you imagine jii-chan living here with all these demons? He'd have a heart attack!"

"Or get killed/eaten first." Inuyasha growled. "That damn man and his 'sacred ofudas.' Maybe he'd finally believe they're worthless when one sinks its claws into him just for stupidities sake!"

"Inuyasha! I know they don't work, but that's mean! Grandpa believes they do, so that's all that matters!" Kagome pierced him with a stern look.

"Feh! Stupid old man!" He grumbled.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He expected a 'sit' but it didn't come.

Kagome wanted to sit him, more than once, but she held back. Things had changed between them and she didn't see it as fair. There had to be other ways to control him. Gentler but still firm, she told him, "Inuyasha. Don't talk about my family that way. It upsets me. You wouldn't like it if I talked about your parents that way."

He chewed on this. She didn't sit him. 'I think I like the way things are going.' He smirked, "You can talk about Sesshoumaru that way, I wouldn't care."

"That's different! He's tried to kill you!" She was standing with her hands on her hips now.

"And your grandpa keeps trying to kill me with those scraps of worthless paper!"

"He's harmless!"

"He's annoying!"

Sango and Miroku watched them go back and forth, obviously amused. Both were wondering why Kagome hadn't sat him by now. It was only a matter of time, right?

"You're rude! You come barging in the house, ready to take me away from my family! It's no wonder why he tries to get rid of you!"

"You shouldn't have gone home anyway! They know you belong here with me!"

"Don't start that! They love me, too! Wouldn't you care if someone ripped me out of your reach?"

"Feh, I'd like to see them try." He put his nose in the air and crossed his arms, his usual stubborn, arrogant stance.

She stalked over to him. "You are impossible!" She pointed her finger at him. "Why can't you be nice about it and just say you're sorry?"

Inuyasha grabbed her outstretched hand by the wrist, carefully as not to hurt her, he pulled the startled girl in until their noses nearly touched. "You know you're attractive when you're angry?" He smirked at her baffled expression, and then he kissed her roughly, but still passionately.

Kagome pulled away from him when his lips left hers, although a tingling sensation lingered from his kiss. She turned to see her friends staring wide-eyed at them. Miroku looked like he was about to drool and Sango was bewildered at the sudden open display of affection. Kagome turned ten shades of red before storming out of the hut to find Kaede and cool down. Sango followed, still in disbelief.

Miroku scooted over to Inuyasha and nonchalantly asked, "So, did you mate with her?" Inuyasha bopped him upside the head. "Stop being a pervert, bouzu!"

The monk rubbed his scalp, and gave him an innocent look. "I wasn't being perverted! It's just like asking if a couple is married, but only in demon terms." Although his response was valid, his silly grin made it doubtful.

"Sure, bouzu, whatever you say." Inuyasha got up to leave.

"Seriously, Inuyasha-sama, did you finally get the nerve to tell her how you felt?" A glare shut the houshi up for the moment, but he would get it out of him.

As Inuyasha exited the hut, a flying furball hit his chest. "What did YOU do to KAGOME?!" The kit was pounding on him with his little fist. Inuyasha lifted him by his tail, prepared to bop him when the young miko ran over to them.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt him. He went to hug me but repelled back and came after you."

With a growl Inuyasha dropped the kitsune to the ground, who stood there bearing his tiny fangs, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Shippou, you stop acting that way towards Inuyasha right now!" She didn't really raise her voice but the command was still evident and the cub shrunk back slightly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this turn of events. She was yelling at the brat instead of sitting him! Sango and Miroku watched, waiting for answers to this bizarre scene. Kohaku just seemed clueless but uninterested. He and Kirara walked off. (BTW, Kohaku is just kinda here in the story, I didn't want to elaborate much with his character.)

"But Kagome. . ." Shippou unfisted his hands.

"No, Shippou, no buts. I want to know why you came over here and attacked Inuyasha. He didn't do anything to you." Her gaze was as stern as her voice and both kept the demon child from moving.

"I smelled him on you. . . I thought he hurt you." Shippou hung his head, afraid to meet her stare.

She knelt in front of him. "He didn't hurt me, Shippou-chan. You can't jump to conclusions about things like that without talking to someone about it first. Now you go apologize to him."

"But. . ."

"Shippou."

He sighed and trudged over to a smirking hanyou. 'I'm only doing this because Kagome says I have to.' He looked up at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry."

"You better be you little twerp!" He looked down at him with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha!" Both turned to look at Kagome. The hanyou gulped and Shippou cringed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha leapt into the forest without another word.

Kagome watched the retreating boy with a sigh. 'He needs to act his age.'

Shippou tugged on her skirt. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Please don't be mad at me."

She smiled and picked up the kit. "It's okay, Shippou-chan. Just remember what I said. Go play now." She hugged him and set him down. He ran off to find Kirara and Kohaku.

Miroku and Sango exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off the moment. "Kagome-chan, didn't you want to find Kaede-sama?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah, I'd really want to see my family. Do you know where she is?"

"She said she was harvesting herbs from the garden. Would you like me to help you find her?"

"I could use the company." The two ladies left to find the miko while Miroku went off after Inuyasha.

(a/n) Okies, the next chapter should be up in a day or so. I'm surprised I haven't run out of ideas yet! Anymoo, R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Damn you, Rumiko! *Grin* J/K  
  
Sorry! I lied. It's been more than a couple days. So sorry. But at least I updated, right? BTW, if any of you would like an email when I do update (since I see other ppl offer) request it at akavaleve@yahoo.com. If not, it's cool, just keep reviewing! And just a side note, If I misspell Japanese words, I'm sorry. I get them off the translations of the episodes. I don't know a lick of Japanese.  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 17  
  
Sango watched her troubled friend as they walked to the back of the village. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome turned from her thoughts. "Hai, I am." She smiled wistfully. "I know I'm making the right decision, because I'm following my heart."  
  
She smirked, "It's about time you and Inuyasha stopped being so stubborn and admitted your feelings."  
  
A slight blush touched Kagome's cheeks. "Kinda obvious, huh?"  
  
The taijaii laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. We all wanted to see both of you happy." She nudged the miko with her elbow. "Sooooooo. . . I want details!"  
  
Her cheeks darkened as her eyes got wide. "Details?!"  
  
"Yeah, details. Like, what did you guys do all night while you were away?"  
  
Kagome found the ground very interesting and fiddled with her skirt. "We. . . didn't do anything."  
  
"Rubbish! C'mon, you can tell me!" Kagome shook her head. "Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan, don't leave me in the dark!"  
  
They were nearing the garden, but Sango was relentless on getting her answers. Kagome gave in, "Yeah, he kissed me." She couldn't hide her smile.  
  
"I knew it! What else? Tell me more!"  
  
"More!? Sango-chan!" The exterminator was her best friend. It couldn't hurt to at least tell her, right? Kagome sighed as she pulled the collar of her shirt down.  
  
Sango gasped. "Oh my god! Kagome-chan, you didn't?!" She eyed the mark that signified their mating, she started giggling. "All night?"  
  
Kagome nodded reluctantly, but a silly grin was plastered on her face as she remembered every detail as it flashed through her mind.  
  
"Ye have become a woman. I knew your heart would settle your troubled mind." Kagome whipped around to face the amused face of Kaede.  
  
She looked faint as she stammered, "Kaede! I. . . umm. . . oh geez. I can't win!" She threw her arms in the air. 'Looks like I can't hide anything from them.'  
  
The old woman chuckled. "You've come to a decision then?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I know I want to stay here. But. . . Well, do you know if you can open the portal? Maybe perhaps long enough so that I can say goodbye to my family and come back?"  
  
Kaede thought for a moment. "I will look through my scrolls and see what I can find. Although, there isn't much information on time travel." She winked cheerfully and headed to her home.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I hope I can do this. I would never feel closure unless I said goodbye."  
  
"Why don't you think on houshi-sama's idea. Why not ask your family to come live here with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think they'd like it. I would feel bad asking them to change their lives entirely just so I'd be happy."  
  
"It never hurts to try."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. I'll think about it." 'How am I even going to tell them about Inuyasha and I? Will Mama and Jii-chan understand? Souta would be all for it, since Inuyasha is his hero. I'm going to miss them so much. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, I'm not leaving until you get your stubborn as down out of that tree!" Miroku yelled up to the hanyou who was glaring down at him from a branch high above.  
  
"Go away, Bouzu! I'm not spilling nothing to a lecher like you!"  
  
The monk placed his hand upon his heart. "Oh, that hurts. And I thought we were friends!" He mock pouted and Inuyasha turned his head. "I can sense it you know."  
  
"Sense what?" Inuyasha turned to peer down at him again.  
  
"The bond between you and Kagome-sama. And I know it has changed since you mixed your blood with hers. You can't hide it from me. So why don't you just come out and admit it."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. "You're getting on my nerves! And I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You are a poor liar. We all saw you kiss her before, and she hasn't 'sat' you even though you've deserved it."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha didn't forget the argument he had had with Kagome that ended with a kiss. He just didn't feel like giving in to the monk's persistent demand. 'Why don't they just mind their own business?' He sniffed the air and jumped down suddenly from his perch. Kagome was running down towards them with Sango and Kaede in tow.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled his name in between pants. When he reached her, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
  
He recovered quickly from the sudden weight smashing into his chest. "What's up with you?"  
  
She let him go and told him with the biggest smile on her face. "Kaede has found a way to open the well one last time!" She was jumping up and down, unable to control her happiness.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at the jubilant girl with a sudden sorrowful _expression. "One last time?" He asked in almost a whisper.  
  
Kagome saw the fear reflected in his _expression and quickly explained. "She will be able to give me enough time to go there, say goodbye, and come back." Although not oblivious to their friends around them, she reached up and put her arms around his neck. "I've made up my mind. You know I'm not going to leave you." She kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Inuyasha stood there unmoving at first, but then sent a glare towards Miroku and hugged her back. "Can I go with you?" He asked softly, his face buried in her hair. He was afraid even now to let her out of his sight. If something went wrong and she couldn't come back, he wanted to be with her, no matter what time they were in.  
  
"Hai, it would be better if you were there when I tell them my decision to stay with you."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, eyes slightly wide. He hadn't thought of their reaction to him mating with their daughter. Boy was he in trouble! "What if your grandfather really tries to kill me?"  
  
Kagome laughed, along with the audience, who all wore large grins. "I don't think they'll hurt you too much." She reached up and rubbed one of his ears before addressing Kaede.  
  
"Can we do this now? I really miss them."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha, I need you to bring me a youkai."  
  
"A youkai? Why?"  
  
"We need to throw its bones in the well, in order to start the procedure."  
  
"How is that going to help, baba?"  
  
"This ancient well has absorbed the bones of many demons. One happened to find Kagome the first time we met her."  
  
Kagome shivered at the memory. "The centipede lady who tried to kill me?"  
  
"Hai, and that is the first step to opening the time portal."  
  
"What's next Kaede-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"Actually, Inuyasha does need to go with her. Even without the jewel shards, he was able to pass. Have ye even tried to go through after it shut Kagome out?"  
  
The hanyou looked at her like she was crazy. "No. There was no need to."  
  
Kagome brightened. "Wait! Don't you think it would work for him, without a spell?"  
  
The old miko shook her head. "I don't believe so. You see, your destiny allowed him to pass, but now that you two are mated, I don't believe the need is there."  
  
"I knew it!" Miroku cried triumphantly.  
  
Inuyasha looked ready to strangle the old woman along with the monk. He growled, "Can't you ever keep your mouth shut, baba!"  
  
She frowned at him. "Have you a problem with your friends knowing?"  
  
He stuttered, looking at the guilty face of his mate. "It-It's none of their business!"  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha. They have a right to know." Kagome placed a hand upon his arm. "The whole thing is new to us. We can't help but be a little leery of being the center of attention."  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, startling the girl. "I'm feeling left out, Sango! Let's go back to the hut and. . ." He was cut off by a slap in the face and the exterminator wrenching herself from his embrace.  
  
"Houshi-sama! How dare you!" Her face was the same color as Inuyasha's clothes in both anger and embarrassment.  
  
They all shook their heads at the pouting man. He'd never learn.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Kaede. "Okay, so Inuyasha needs to kill a demon and bring it back here?" The old miko nodded.  
  
"Keh! No problem!" The hanyou flexed his claws and leapt into the woods.  
  
"Umm, Kagome-chan. You never did tell us what happened to the Shikon no Tama." Sango stood next to her, far away from Miroku. Kaede looked at her with interest.  
  
"Well. . . he used it." She decided to sit down and the others followed suit.  
  
"You mean he wished on it? But he isn't human nor demon?" Miroku finally joined the group, although Sango still gave him warning glares.  
  
Kagome sighed. "He used it for me. Midoriko, the spirit within the jewel told him how. He gave me immortality so that I could live by his side forever."  
  
Sango gasped, while Miroku held a shocked grin. Kaede nodded for her to continue.  
  
"When Kikyou attacked me, Inuyasha stepped in. She went to shoot an arrow at him, but I. . . I blocked its path." Kagome started to cry silently. "I was dying, but I held on. I told him I loved him. He must have been upset. He told me he begged the gods to have me back."  
  
"Wow. That's not at all like Inuyasha." Sango commented.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Not the Inuyasha we see. There was so much below the surface that he was afraid to show us. . . to show me."  
  
Kaede entered the conversation. "Midoriko spoke to him you said?"  
  
"I guess. She told him about our destiny together. His blood would heal me, and with my will to live I'd be okay, but he wanted me with him eternally. She granted that wish, which released her soul as it purified the jewel."  
  
"He could've used it to bring Kikyou back to life, but he chose you. I knew that blockhead would figure it out." Sango mused.  
  
Kagome smiled pensively. "I'm sorry Kaede, that your sister's life was taken again."  
  
"No need to apologize, child. She is where she belongs. That 'thing' was not the sister I knew. Inuyasha's heart is where it should be."  
  
"Would you guys shut up already!" Inuyasha bounded towards them with a large boar demon on his back. Grunting, he dropped it in front of the old woman. "Here, baba. Now what?"  
  
They all looked disgustedly at the dead form in front of them. "It needs to be skinned to the bone. We can use the meat in the village. Ye may do the honors."  
  
"I killed it! I am not skinning it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, they had carried the remains to the well. Inuyasha was still huffing and puffing over having to clean the thing. They all ignored his complaints.  
  
Kaede had them throw the bones into the well. She then sat crossed-leg on the ground and started chanting words they couldn't understand. Kagome watched apprehensively, hoping that it would work.  
  
It took some time, but soon the hue returned inside the well. Kagome took in a deep breath and walked over to Inuyasha. "She said we'd only have a few minutes. So, we need to go now." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Although, he really didn't know himself. 'What if her family refuses that she be allowed to leave?'  
  
Shippou came running up to her and hugged her tight. "Promise to come back, Kagome!"  
  
She smiled down at the kit, "I will be, I promise." She kissed his forehead and handed him to Sango.  
  
"Good luck, Kagome-chan. Hurry back!" She hugged the exterminator and Miroku.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. At her nod, he picked her up bridal style and leapt into the portal. The familiar feeling of traveling to her time calmed her a bit. In seconds they were standing on her side of the well. He put her on her own feet.  
  
With a quick deep breath, she ran out of the building and towards her house. Upon opening the back door, she was greeted by her mother. "Kagome! Welcome home!" She hugged her daughter. Inuyasha strolled into the kitchen. "Ah! Inuyasha, how have you been?" She reached up to pet his ear. He allowed her for a brief second before pulling away. Hurried footsteps could be heard descending the stairs as Souta ran to them.  
  
"Sister!" He hugged her legs and looked up at Inuyasha with admiring eyes. "I missed you guys!"  
  
Her grandfather entered, wondering what all the ruckus was about. "Kagome, good to see you well." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"We noticed you had been home a couple days ago, Kagome. I'm so sorry we weren't here. We were visiting your uncle out of town. He's lonely since your aunt died." Her mother smiled apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Mama. Um, I have something to tell you, and I don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Well, go on dear." She walked over to the cupboards. "Would you like a quick bite to eat?" Before they could answer she was already pulling down ramen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama, we really don't have time." She dreaded this, but she had to. "Inuyasha and I have. . ." She didn't get to finish.  
  
"Oh that's great, dear! It's about time you two got together!" She went over and hugged the frightened hanyou.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, a mother knows when her daughter is in love! Besides, Inuyasha looks as nervous as a groom on his wedding day!" The boy blushed.  
  
"So, was that all you had to tell me?"  
  
Kagome shuffled her feet. "No."  
  
"Your pregnant?! Oh, congratulations, honey!"  
  
"Mama! No, I'm not pregnant!" It was her time to blush. Mothers.  
  
With the saddened look to her daughter's face, she walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome broke into tears, putting her face in her mother's shoulder. "Oh, Mama! I can't come back here anymore!"  
  
She stroked her flustered child's hair. "Shhhh. What do you mean, honey?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her with teary eyes. "The Shikon no Tama is gone. This is my last trip here. I. . . I want to stay with Inuyasha. I love him, Mama."  
  
"You have to listen to your feelings. I understand that."  
  
"You can't go away forever!" Souta ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her midsection.  
  
"Souta. . ." She hugged her brother as more tears fell.  
  
Inuyasha felt helpless with the situation. He felt horrible for taking her away from them. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his head down.  
  
"For what, dear! You shouldn't be sorry!" Kagome's mom walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I knew this day would come. I'm more prepared than you both think."  
  
He met the approving eyes of the woman. Inuyasha was taken aback by her acceptance. 'That's where Kagome gets it from.'  
  
"Mama?" Kagome appeared behind her. "I wanted to ask. Well, you don't have to, but. . . you guys can come with us. I. . . I don't want to say goodbye."  
  
Her mother's face brightened. "Oh, that would be so much fun!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. Is she for real?  
  
"Can we mom, can we?" Souta was jumping up and down, pulling on the woman's arm.  
  
"It would be forever. There would be no coming back." Kagome tried to explain it to them. 'They have to be confused.'  
  
"You've talked so much about that place, that I've often wanted to go with you. It sounds beautiful!"  
  
"It would be totally different from what you're used to though."  
  
"Don't you worry, we can find our way. It sounds like a great idea!"  
  
"Did anyone think to ask me?" Her grandfather finally spoke up. He didn't look happy. "I don't want to leave here! I'm perfectly happy where I am!"  
  
"Dad! Stop being such a pig-headed old man!" Her mother scolded.  
  
"Kagome, we don't have much time." Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
"If you're going to come, we have to go now."  
  
"Shouldn't we pack some things?" Mama asked worriedly.  
  
"I wish you could, but the well won't work for very much longer."  
  
"We'll just have to do without, then." She smiled and Souta exploded into excited shouts. "We're going with them, yay!"  
  
They ran out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome shrugged. "That went better than I expected. Um, jii-chan, are you coming?"  
  
The old man stood there refusing to budge. "No! I'm staying here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, dear, grab my father for me. He doesn't know what's good for him!" Her mother yelled from outside. Inuyasha shuddered. This was one person he didn't want to piss off, he was too annoying! He looked at Kagome for an answer.  
  
She shrugged again. "I guess, grab him."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the fuming old man and picked him up. "Put me down you heathen! Don't touch me! He punched at him and pulled ofuda's from his shirt, putting them on Inuyasha and chanting curses.  
  
"You owe me." He growled at Kagome and she giggled. They made it to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, take jii-chan first, and tell Miroku to restrain him." The hanyou nodded and leapt into the well. A flash of light blinded them for a moment, then disappeared. A moment later, it appeared again and he returned. "Okay, Mama and Souta hold on to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yay! This is awesome!" He jumped up on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Oomph! Hey kid, watch it!" Kagome's mom smiled at him. He picked her up awkwardly and made the trip again.  
  
Kagome glanced around at her home. Her old home. She sighed sadly. She'd still miss it, but at least her family was still with her. "Meow!" She looked down at the ground to see Buyo rubbing up against her leg. "Oh Buyo! I almost forgot about you." She picked up the cat and petted him. "Better take you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha dropped off his second load. Kagome's grandfather was kicking at Miroku, who held him quite easily. "Feisty old man, huh?"  
  
"Keh! Told ya!" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, worried because time was really running out.  
  
"I have to go back and get her." He turned back to the well when Kaede collapsed from exhaustion. "What? Baba, what are you doing?!" He panicked as the glow faded from the well. "Kagome!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha to return. Suddenly, the illumination of the well started to dim. "Inuyasha!" She looked over the edge and no one was there. 'Where is he?!' "The time portal! It's closing!" Her heart was in her throat. She lifted herself over the edge and jumped into the well. She looked up and still saw the roof of the building. The realization set it. She was alone in her time. The spell had broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(a/n/) Cliffy, sorry. I'll update soon this time! Promise! R&R! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: There are monsters under my bed. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or Just for You by John Denver either.  
  
I know I left you all hanging, and I'm soooooo sorry! So much is going on, and I couldn't find time to write.  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 18  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha to return. Suddenly, the illumination of the well started to dim. "Inuyasha!" She looked over the edge and no one was there. 'Where is he?!' "The time portal! It's closing!" Her heart was in her throat. She lifted herself over the edge and jumped into the well. She looked up and still saw the roof of the building. The realization set it. She was alone in her time. The spell had broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped into the well, hoping upon hopes that there was still enough time to get her. His efforts proved futile as nothing happened. He bounded to the fallen woman. "Openit again, baba!" He growled.  
  
Sango knelt by the tired miko. "Kaede-sama, can you open the rift again?"  
  
Kaede glanced around the expectant faces of Kagome's family and friends. Lastly, her gaze met Inuyasha's. Her expression was worn and saddened. "I'm sorry. I could have only done it once."  
  
The hanyou roared, "What!?'  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea! I told you!" Kagome's grandfather still struggled against Miroku. "You damned demon, if you hadn't tainted my granddaughter, she'd still be home with us!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "Shut up, old man!" He hated to admit it, but her grandfather had a point. He had just separated Kagome from her family again. A hand rested upon his shoulder lightly, and he turned to face Kagome's mother. He wouldn't look her in the eye to hide the guilt. Shame was not an emotion he was used to.  
  
"Don't fret, Inuyasha. I know you will find a way to bring Kagome back to us. I believe in you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at the dumbfounded boy.  
  
'What is it with the females of this family? They are so optimistic it's unnerving, and they trust so easily."  
  
"Yeah, you can do anything, Inuyasha!" Souta wanted to help give Inuyasha hope, too.  
  
"C'mon Kaede, let us go back to the hut and figure out how to get around this problem." Sango helped her to her feet. Miroku patted Jii-chan (don't know his name, so I'm using his title) on the back. "Okay, good sir, follow us." The old man snorted, but followed anyhow.  
  
"Don't forget who's on the other side of the well, Inuyasha. Kagome does not know her powers extent, but she will find a way to return." Kaede said over her shoulder as they left the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I stay here with you?"  
  
He put his hand on Souta's head. "Sorry, kid. I kinda need to think right now, okay? Go ahead to the village. Shippou and Kohaku are about your age, so I'm sure you can run around with them."  
  
The boy looked disappointed but nodded his head. "Don't worry, you'll make everything better. I know it." With that he jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
'I wish I could believe that. Kagome. . .'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kagome hugged Buyo tightly to her chest. "Inuyasha. . ." She whispered. A chill ran up her spine. She felt like she was the only person on earth. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. Her legs felt heavy as anxiety seeped into her nerves. Slowly, she slid down the interior wall of the well, content to stay right where she was. 'Inuyasha. . .'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Three long, restless days passed as they searched every scroll they could get their hands on. Everyone had taken a break only to eat and sleep. Well, everyone except Inuyasha, who hadn't eaten, slept, or left the well area for more than mere minutes. He would come in occasionally to check progress, then storm off when he received the same negative answer. After each departure, one could hear the crashing any trees in his path of anger. If Kagome didnâEt come home soon, there'd be no Inuyasha's forest left.  
  
"Kagome, I hope you're okay. I promise. . . I promise I will bring you back home. I'll find a way. No matter what it takes."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kagome shivered, though she wasn't cold. She didn't know how long she had lain there at the bottom of the well, but she knew it was time to get some food in her stomach. Groaning, she lifted herself and trudged up the ladder. While making her way to her house, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Even the wind seemed eerie, and she half expected to see tumbleweed cross her path. 'Inuyasha, why haven't you come. Don't you know how much I miss you?'  
  
~*~Just to look in your eyes again  
  
Just to lay in your arms~*~  
  
Her soul ached for his presence just as she longed for his touch, his protection, his company. . . everything he had offered to her not so long ago.  
  
~*~Just to be the first one always there for you  
  
Just to live in your laughter~*~  
  
Inuyasha lightly grasped the fabric of his hoari over his chest. He could feel so much anxiety that it was overwhelming at times. The loneliness was overpowering, and he knew he had to be experiencing Kagome's feelings. 'I know what it's like to be alone. I will bring you back where you belong. I will hold you and never let go.' He wished he send himself out to her, to comfort her. He needed to see her smile.  
  
~*~Just to sing in your heart  
  
Just to be every one of your dreams come true~*~  
  
"Is he thinking of me? Does he miss me?" She scratched Buyo's head as she thought out loud. A dry chuckle escaped her, "What am I thinking? Of course he does." Kagome knew he was just as lost without her as she was without him. Her spirit was trying to reach out to him, but he was helplessly out of reach.  
  
~*~Just to sit by your window  
  
Just to touch in the night  
  
Just to offer a prayer each day for you~*~  
  
As the moon cast its light across his figure, sitting lazily in a tree, Inuyasha wished he were there with her. He could remember the nights he was too arrogant to apologize after a fight, or admit that he missed her, but still paid her unknowing visits. An image of her peaceful face as she slept burned in his mind. He longed to feel the cool smoothness of her cheek and the silkiness of her hair. "Gods, I hope she's safe."  
  
~*~Just to long for your kisses  
  
Just to dream of your sighs  
  
Just to know that I'd give my life for you~*~  
  
Inuyasha craved her lips, her soft touch, and the security of her snuggled against his chest. There was no place better for him to protect her fully than in his arms.  
  
~*~For you for the rest of my life  
  
For you all the best of my life  
  
For you alone, only for you~*~  
  
Never had he know what missing somebody was until now. This emptiness outdid any loneliness he'd ever felt in his life. A part of him was gone, and he desperately seeked its return.  
  
~*~Just to wake up each morning  
  
Just to you by my side  
  
Just to know that you're never really far away~*~  
  
The sun shown mercilessly into her room, waking Kagome from her fitful slumber. She sat up straight, almost expecting Inuyasha to be right there, waiting to take her home. Shaking her head, she realized silly fantasies weren't going to get her there. Sadly, she got out of bed and prepared a bath. "There has to be a way. . ." Something was nagging at the back of her mind, like she knew the answer. It was frustrating her to think that he could be so close if she could only figure it out.  
  
~*~Just a reason for living  
  
Just to say I adore  
  
Just to know that you're here in my heart to stay~*~  
  
She'd given him so much, and it seemed like destiny wanted to keep them apart instead of together. "Fuck you destiny! I'm sick of your games!" He ran to the hut to see if anyone had found anything yet.  
  
"Well? What have you found?" He demanded impatiently.  
  
Sango sighed, "Nothing, Inuyasha. It's beginning to look like its up to Kagome."  
  
~*~For you for the rest of my life  
  
For you all the best of my life  
  
For you alone, only for you~*~  
  
As quickly as he came, he left. This time, however, he didn't throw a fit of rage. He went to the well, sat against it, and concentrated on his bond with Kagome. "I know you can do this, Kagome, I believe in you." It seemed to be the only chance they had, and he wasn't giving up on her, so he'd try his hardest.  
  
~*~Just the words of a love song~*~  
  
Kagome sank into the tub, relishing in the relaxing hot water. Her stereo played softly as she thought about her hanyou. Suddenly, it felt as if he had touched her. Goosebumps raised on her skin, like he had grazed his claws lightly down her arm.  
  
~*~Just the beat of my heart~*~  
  
She felt a wave of joy flow through her. If he could reach out to her, surely she could find a way back to him. Kaede could only open it once. . . but. . .That was it! She mentally slapped herself. She's a miko, too! And with their bond she was sure, if she searched deep within herself, she could do it.  
  
Kagome hurriedly got dressed and ran to the well house.  
  
~*~Just the pledge of my life, my love, for you~*~  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt happiness envelop him. He had actually done it! Before he could try any further, a ruckus sounded from the village. People were screaming and he could smell smoke. Running full speed, he readily took out Tetsusaiga, which transformed the moment he heard Mrs. Higurashi scream.  
  
"SOUTA! You get back here this instant!" The boy's mother was calling frantically for him to step away from the dragon.  
  
"WOW! Mom, look how big it is!" He stared at the creature in awe. "And my teacher said they were myths!"  
  
The youkai turned his head towards Souta, preparing to roast him. "SOUTA! I'll save you!" Grandpa ran towards it with ofudas in hand. "Begone you wretched demon! Begone!" He threw one useless piece of paper after another, and only succeeded in pissing off the dragon.  
  
"Don't toy with me humans! Where is the hanyou!?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Inuyasha? He's out right now, but would you like me to take a message for you? Are you a friend of his?" Moms can be a little ditzy sometimes, huh?  
  
Kaede took Mrs. Higurashi's arm and gently ushered her towards the hut. "It would be wise to hide yourself and your family. This situation is much too dangerous for ye," the miko whispered while pushing the startled woman inside. (I'm going to call Kagome's mother Kay cuz I know a sweet Japanese lady by that name. Okies?)  
  
Miroku and Sango both took an arm and drug Jii-chan kicking and squabbling inside with Kay. Looking at the demon exterminator, he asked, "Shall we?"  
  
"The boy!" She brought the monk's attention to the beast rearing up to attack the boy. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon, distracting him for only moments, long enough for him to bash it away with his tail. Kay gasped from the doorway. "SOUTA!" The dragons tail came down right in front of the boy, causing him to finally snap out of it and move. He ran as fast as he could and as far out of danger. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the dragon preparing to strike. He pushed himself harder, but tripped over a stone in the dirt. Before he could hit the ground, he was lifted high in the air, above his mother, and up to the roof.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Souta on the roof of the hut, "Don't move from this spot!" The boy nodded with a huge grin. His hero had come to save the day!  
  
He leapt to the ground, confronting the newest nuisance. "What the hell are you doing, picking on a kid?"  
  
"Finally, now we meet, Hanyou."  
  
"Feh, too bad you won't be around much longer to get to know me!" Inuyasha charged the dragon, jumping into the air, and swinging his sword in a downward arc towards its head. Flapping its wings, it caused a gush of wind that blew the hanyou off course, and the sword barely grazed its front shoulder.  
  
'I know all your tricks, Inuyasha. You will not defeat me as you did my brother!' The dragon's head came back as he stood on his hind legs. A burst of energy exploded from its jaws, sending hot flames down at Inuyasha.  
  
He shielded himself with his haori. When the blast ended, he stood angrily with Tetsusaiga in front of him. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'  
  
'My brother, Ryuukossei, as a dragon, was in no comparison to me. However, you will pay for spilling the blood of my clan. I, Tyonnessai, will not be defeated so easily."  
  
"Enough of the bullshit!" Inuyasha attacked again, this time from below. Tyonnessai shifted at the last moment, sweeping his tail under the hanyou, knocking him off his feet. His sword skidded across the ground, far from reach, and changed into its original form. The dragon brought its tail back around, piercing through his chest. Mrs. Higurashi screamed in shock. Tyonnessai withdrew his tail while gathering energy for the final blow. Inuyasha lay nearly unconscious, unable to move out of range. Sango recovered her boomerang and launched it at the dragon. He smashed it away and whipped his tail towards the exterminator, who was lucky the monk was fast enough to knock her out of the way. However, he suffered the consequences as it smashed into his back, sending both fighters to the ground hard.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango moved out from under the Miroku and proceeded to check his condition.  
  
Tyonnessai's attention turned again to the hanyou struggling to breathe below him. Rearing back, black energy crackled all around him before he let go. Inuyasha closed his eyes but the warmth that surrounded him was comforting rather than painful. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times before going wide-eyed. Two energies crackled against one another, and the dragon spread his wings and hovered away from the purifying light.  
  
"Kagome?" Kay was overjoyed to see her daughter returned, then surprised as Buyo came running and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Sango cried to her friend, while she cradled Miroku's head in her lap. He grunted, trying to sit up, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends and family. Tyonnessai was now standing in front of her, seething with anger. Miko energy surrounded her in a light whirlwind as she approached the monster.  
  
"You injured my mate." She continued slowly towards him, purifying light engulfing her hands.  
  
"It's a pity you will not be able to see me finish him, but not to worry, you will meet him in the afterlife." His wings gracefully swept waves of fire towards her, but it only clashed with her own energy. She pushed his attack back at him. Flames engulfed his body, and he roared in anger. The flames died and he took flight. "Bitch! You will die as will everyone else here. I am not to be toyed with!"  
  
Her feet left the ground as she floated into the air, meeting Tyonnessai at his level. "You will not harm another!" She sent wave upon wave of purifying energy at him. Purple light filled the area, causing the onlookers to shield their eyes. Her arms dropped to her sides as she pulled every bit of power from her being. Thrusting her hands out in front of her, she launched a blast of energy through him. The dragon roared in pain as his body was purified inside and out. Light once again exploded across the area, and when it disappeared, nothing was left of Tyonnessai but bones. Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha, who was now standing, staring at her in awe. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to descend.  
  
"Kagome!" Ignoring his body's protest, he leapt up and caught her before she could hit the ground. He landed on one knee, cradling her against him. She had passed out from over exerting herself. Standing a little unsteadily, he carried her towards the hut. Kaede rushed to make them both bedding. Miroku was leaning on Sango for support as she assisted him inside as well. Grandpa was on the ground. Apparently the shock of seeing his granddaughter fight had caused him to pass out. Kay woke him up and helped him to the hut.  
  
"Um, mom. Can I get down now?" Souta stood impatiently on the edge of the roof.  
  
Kay laughed, "Of course, just don't break anything getting down."  
  
"Moooomm!" He rolled his eyes and jumped to the ground, running in after everyone. Kohaku, holding Kirara, and Shippou followed.  
  
(Gee, ya think that hut can hold all those people? We'll just assume. . .)  
  
Sango aided Miroku to lay down and got him a cold cloth for his head. "Stupid, Houshi-sama." She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome lady Sango, I would do it again. But only if you stop calling me Houshi." He smirked as she blushed.  
  
"Umm, thank you, Miroku-sama."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Kaede led Inuyasha to the back, motioning to the beds on the floor. He laid Kagome down, and after some complaining, allowed the old woman to wrap his wound.  
  
"I'll leave ye two alone now." She pulled the curtain and told everyone that the two would be alright after some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n) Okay, that last half was rushed, sorry! I wanted to get it updated! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm moving and job hunting, all kinds of happy fun stuff. R&R! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it. I'm infatuated with Inuyasha. I stole him. He's mine now.  
  
All my reviewers are awesome people. Thank you to everyone who waited for my update. I know it took forever. I'm going to try and be more consistant now. Things are finally calming down and I have TIME! It's a wonderful thing. Anyways, I actually got some of my creative flair back, so maybe this chapter will be a good one. Enjoy!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 19  
  
He listened for everyone to exit the hut. Kaede and Sango stayed behind to tend to Miroku, but they left minutes later as he too had fallen asleep. Inuyasha gazed down at the sleeping beauty before him. The anxiety of not knowing whether she'd return was lifted the moment he saw her, and he was relieved, even if it had seemed like a dream. She had appeared like an angel, fighting that dragon all on her own. He was in awe of what he saw and was so proud all at once. H is emotions erupted within him like a dam had been broken. All of his longing, passion, and love rushed through him like a tidal wave. He scooped her up from the bedding and held her sleeping form against him. Sitting against the wall, he nuzzled her hair, her cheek, and her neck. He filled his lungs with her scent in attempt to prove to himself she was really home. Home. . . Yes, this was her home. Here with him. He swore then that nothing would tear them apart again. She would forever be under his faithful watch. No harm would come to his Kagome. Never again. They would not feel the pain of being separated again. "Never again. I swear to you. Never again."  
  
He kissed her forehead, her eyes, and then her lips. To feel her soft lips again made him whimper. To his own surprise, a lone tear trickled down his cheek only to fall upon her shoulder. "I missed you so much." He held her tighter as he felt his body begin to tremble slightly. Inuyasha was amazed at how this girl could make him so strong, but so weak at the same time. Once again, in all truth, he didn't care. Her steady heartbeat in sync with his own relaxed him, and he soon found himself growing tired. Allowing his eyes to close, he embraced much needed sleep.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find it was well into the night. She didn't need to see in the darkness to know she was securely wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace. When her eyes adjusted, she shifted enough to discover he was asleep. 'He looks so peaceful.' She gingerly lifted a hand to his face, softly caressing his cheek. She placed a light kiss upon his lips and her eyes met with golden ones. Smiling, she put her forehead against his.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha hugged her close.  
  
"I'm still a little tired, but I'll be fine." Then she remembered. "You were hurt in the battle."  
  
"I'll be fine. Kaede-baba bandaged it."  
  
She pulled away from him slightly. "Let me look at it." Pulling the bandages off, she suppressed a gasp. 'The wound goes straight through his abdomen!'  
  
"It's not that bad. I'll heal in time." He didn't want her worrying over him.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Baka." She placed both hands on the wound. He felt a warm tingling at her touch as a pure light shown from beneath her hands. Moments later, she removed them and not even a scratch was left. "Better?"  
  
He looked at her baffled. "H-How?"  
  
She put a finger to his lips, "Shh, we'll talk about it in the morning. We both need rest." After a short kiss, she settled back into his embrace with a content sigh.  
  
He wanted to ask how she had left not knowing her abilities, and then returned being able to use such practices he'd never seen a miko perform before. However, she was right. They needed to sleep. Nuzzling her neck, he picked himself up with her in tow and lay down on the bedding. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back to his chest, so that they fit perfectly together, he let himself sleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sis is a superhero! Did you see what she did yesterday! It was way cool!" Souta's eyes were bursting with admiration as he peeked inside the curtain. Inuyasha tried to ignore the kid, but he was beginning to get annoyed, worried he'd wake Kagome.  
  
Kay hushed the boy and pulled him back. "Let them rest. They've both had an exhausting week." Thank you mom!  
  
"That was extraordinary for Kagome-chan. I never knew a miko could be so powerful." Sango, too, was in awe of her friend's display the day before.  
  
Kaede nodded knowingly. "The young miss has come a long way in very short time."  
  
"You mean, she couldn't do that before?" Kay questioned.  
  
"No, and she hasn't had a day of training. Something happened inside of her, and she is probably the only one that can explain it." Kaede said as she tended to Miroku, who was still sleeping in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, Kaede-sama?" Sango looked a little worried over the monk.  
  
"Hai, he has quite the bump on the head, but he will mend." Kaede sent her an accusing glance. "Ye aren't worried are you?"  
  
Sango blushed. "Well, I-I wouldn't want him to die or anything." The old woman chuckled.  
  
"You mean this is made out of youkai bones?" Grandpa was examining Kohaku's blade.  
  
"Hai, among other things. Our village used bones to construct all of our weapons. Sister's boomerang is made out of the same."  
  
"Magnificent! Kay look at this!" He wielded the weapon and threw it. It planted itself in the wall, nearly taking Kaede's head with it.  
  
"Father!"  
  
The chain was suddenly ripped from his hand, accompanied by a warning growl. "You're going to hurt someone old man!"  
  
"Hey! You-you demon!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "Where did your wound go?"  
  
"It healed, squirt." He tossed him off and onto the ground.  
  
"Not even demons heal that quickly." Shippou looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Kagome has achieved the art of healing as well?"  
  
"Hai, but anything she does wears her out." He shifted his gaze behind him to the room where Kagome was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"She will strengthen her abilities in time." Kaede finished bandaging Miroku's head and put her herbs away.  
  
"Perhaps I can, what does Kagome say? Retire?"  
  
Kay laughed softly. "Perhaps."  
  
"I will take ye to the village to get some supplies for your families' stay." Kaede offered to Kay.  
  
"Thank you kindly! And thank you so much for your hospitality." Kay bowed her head. Kaede bowed back with a smile. Jii-chan and Souta accompanied them.  
  
"Where's Kirara?" Sango looked around for her demon friend.  
  
"She left with that fat cat. . . um, I don't know his name." Kohaku said. "Buyo." Inuyasha answered with a snort. "If you can call him a cat." He went back in the room to find Shippou curled up next to Kagome. He smiled slightly at the snoring kit. He settled himself against the wall, with Tetsusaiga leaning across his shoulder.  
  
"Sister?" Kohaku plucked his weapon from the wall and turned it over in his hands.  
  
"Hmm?" Sango started preparing lunch. There were going to have rabbit stew, if she could find the rabbits Inuyasha had killed the day before. "Do you miss Father and our friends from the village?"  
  
Sango sat back in a kneeling position by the fire with a sigh. "Every day, I think of them. But I no longer grieve now that Naraku is gone, because I know they can rest peacefully."  
  
"I don't know how to lift the guilt of their death from my heart." Kohaku dropped his head. "I feel so alone."  
  
Sango stood and walked over to sit by her brother. "You're not alone. I'm here, and so are my friends." She put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Your friends. . . I fought them so many times. How can they come to trust me to stay in the same dwelling?"  
  
"They are very forgiving people. I, too, was tricked by Naraku in the beginning and wronged them." She smiled, remembering, "I hadn't needed to ask for forgiveness, it was already given. They understood, because they knew of Naraku's evil and many of us have fallen under his schemes."  
  
"You think they've forgiven me?"  
  
"You were under Naraku's control, Brother, it was not you who did such things. They know that." She hugged him. "Always feel welcome in their company."  
  
"What about Inuyasha, he doesn't seem to like anyone?"  
  
"Don't let that puppy scare you. Under all that rough exterior is a big softy." Sango ruffled his hair.  
  
"PUPPY?!!" Inuyasha was standing in front of her fuming. "Wench, watch what you're spouting!"  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang and swiftly conked him on the head. "Stop being an ass, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head. "Bitch! You're the one talking shit!"  
  
Sango put her hand on her hip, while Hiraikotsu was flung over her shoulder. "You are a pigheaded, stubborn, PUPPY!"  
  
He growled and lunged, but a loud "SIT!" echoed in his ears before he kissed the ground. "Ka-go-me." He groaned. "That hurts ya know!"  
  
She walked over to him and rubbed his ear. "I'm sorry, but you were being belligerent."  
  
"Feh! She started it!" The spell wore off and he sat pouting in the corner by Miroku.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Turning to Sango, she smiled, "Good morning!"  
  
"How are you feeling Kagome-chan?" Sango put her boomerang against the wall.  
  
"Never felt better." She glanced over to the sleeping monk. "Was Miroku injured in the battle as well?"  
  
Sango blushed, "Umm, yeah. He kind of took a blow for me."  
  
"Awwww! That's so cute!" Kagome knelt by him and concentrated, her hands hovering over his head and then passing to his back. When the light faded, his eyes didn't open, but a hand found its way neatly on her rear. She yelped and stood up with a frown, "Well, he's fine now." I  
  
Inuyasha glared at the houshi. 'If that lecher touches her one more time, I swear. . .'  
  
Kagome blocked his vision suddenly. Not that he was complaining or anything. She took one of his hands and hinted she wanted him up. By the look in her eyes, it meant they needed some alone time. Smirking, he stood without her help, whisked her up, and bounded out of the hut.  
  
"It didn't take them long to do their business." Miroku grinned and Sango hit him on the head.  
  
"Leave them be."  
  
"So Miss Sango, when are you going to let me get closer to you? I didn't forget that kiss you know." He smiled genuinely.  
  
She blushed a little, "Give me time, Miroku-sama."  
  
"Time. I can deal with that."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha took her up in the God Tree with him. After settling on the branch, he positioned her on his lap. Her legs were draped over his as she faced him.  
  
"This is high." Kagome looked down from their seat and shuddered a little.  
  
"You won't fall."  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Then I will catch you."  
  
She smiled at him and leaned against his chest. "I missed you so much, Inu. I don't ever want to be separated again."  
  
"No worries, koi, nothing will come between us again." He lifted her chin and kissed her lovingly. His arms encircled her waist and pushed her closer to him. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he silently pleaded to quench his longing for her sweetness. Their kiss deepened and she whimpered softly against his mouth. His hands caressed her back in gentle circles. One slid up her arm and rested at the back of her head, pulling her further to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and whimpered again. They couldn't seem to get close enough. Both needed to breath at some point and they broke the contact, although neither wanted to.  
  
"I love you, Inu."  
  
He nuzzled her neck, tickling the sensitive flesh with his breath and making her giggle. "And I you." Her scent was sweet and enticing. It brought a stray thought to mind. "Kag?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think about. . . umm. . . pups?"  
  
"Pups? You mean children?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly. Kagome smiled and traced his face with her fingers. "I would love nothing more than to bear your child."  
  
He laughed and she looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Wouldn't Miroku just die to hear that!"  
  
She giggled, "Especially if it's from Sango."  
  
"Feh, if that lecher would get his head out of his ass, maybe he'd have a chance."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Inuyasha's expression turned serious again. "You would really have pups with me?"  
  
She tugged on his ear playfully, "Of course, silly! What would make you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
"Well, because it would be part demon. I didn't know if you'd want that."  
  
Kagome ran her hand through his hair. "I would never be ashamed of anything that was part of you. I love you, every part of you. The human and the demon." She rubbed both his ears and received the rumbling in his chest. "Especially if they have your adorable ears!"  
  
He tried to frown at her, but her attention to his ears made that impossible. 'I can't win.'  
  
Inuyasha grinned mischieviously. "You wanna start now?"  
  
"Start what?" Kagome blushed, knowing what he was getting at.  
  
He nipped at her neck. "Making pups."  
  
She giggled. "Maybe later."  
  
Inuyasha whined and she giggled more. "Please?" He licked the nape of her neck and nibbled at her jawline.  
  
"Can't we talk first?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I know you saw my powers..."  
  
"Yeah, you want to tell me exactly what happened to you on the other side of the well?"  
  
"Well, I could have swore I felt you reach out to me."  
  
"It really worked?" Inuyasha wasn't really surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Then I thought about how I'm a miko and with out bond, I should be able to get back to you. I didn't know how I was going to do it, because I could barely use my powers." Inuyasha nodded. "I went down to the well and mediated how Kaede had shown me. I concentrated on you and the Sengoku Jidai. I don't know how long I was there. Suddenly I saw Kikyou."  
  
"Kikyou?" Now he was surprised.  
  
Kagome nodded. "And Midoriko. They both came to me and grasped my hands. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I felt a power flooding through me. It was like they opened up a whole new door to my soul. Midoriko smiled and left. Then I was alone with Kikyou. She smiled at me as well. Before leaving she told me, 'Thank you for freeing my soul. Your destiny is to be with Inuyasha as mine was not. Let your heart and soul be combined.' And then she left."  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Kikyou said that?"  
  
"Hai, and when I woke up, I felt new strength and energy flowing through me. It was undescribable really. Now I can do so many things. It's almost like they both gave me their energy. I feel complete now."  
  
"Kaede says you will stregthen with your new abilities and they won't tire you so easily."  
  
"Good, because it's exhausting."  
  
"Now that that's over with." He grinned and swooped down from the tree. "We have a lot of time to make up."  
  
Blushing but laughing, she let him carry her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n) Awww, okay, a little sappy. I'm trying not to bore you guys. I started a new story, Tears of Destiny (pg13). Check it out! R&R 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is in my closet! Who put him there? Not me! He's a little dusty...  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 20  
  
~*~"Now that that's over with." He grinned and swooped down from the tree. "We have a lot of time to make up."  
  
Blushing but laughing, she let him carry her away.~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowed down from a run to a walk as they neared the scenic riverbed. He let Kagome down long enough to pull her to him in a crushing kiss. Smiling, he released her lips and traced her face and hair. "My beautiful Kagome." She smiled sheepishly back, amazed at how gentle the half demon could be. Her gaze lingered on his eyes and relished in the love behind them.  
  
Again she was in heat, but he kept control of his instincts, so as to not hurt her. No one would ever hurt her again. He would treat her as the fragile being she was, and not let the hunger take him over. She need not to experience the thirst of a youkai again. "Kag... you're in heat."  
  
"Hai, I figured that."  
  
"What do you mean, figured that?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Well, my first clue would be the growing protrusion between us." Inuyasha's cheeks tinted a bit at this realization. "And another would be the flashes of red in your eyes." He looked at her with a slightly pained expression, "Does that scare you?"  
  
She shook her head and trailed her fingers through his silver locks. "No, I know you are keeping control of yourself. I can trust you to the end of my heart, that you would never cause me pain."  
  
"Never would I..." She hushed him with her lips. She whispered upon his, tickling him, "Be gentle, but I want to feel the lust of a demon."  
  
Her words not only tickled his lips, but made him numb in every aspect. 'Gentle... be gentle.' Her permission lingered in his head as his last thought, before he began to take his mate as a youkai would. Hastily, he removed her clothes, all the while, licking and nipping her sensitive areas, making her writhe with moans. Her arousal peaked and the thirst for her heat was greater than ever. Very little of his human mind was left, but the heart was there. He would be careful.  
  
However, a new scent broke through hers. Inuyasha stiffened, eyes darting around the area, searching for the intruder. A deep growl errupted from his throat as he put himself in front of Kagome. She grabbed her clothing, trying to put them on as quickly as possible. She knew the time would come for this, but no one is ever completely prepared. Although she knew her mate's strength, this battle brought fear deep within her soul. Every sense was screaming at her, warning her of what was to come. Frightened thoughts caused her to whimper.  
  
Inuyasha heard the small sound, taking a quick glance back at his mate. He could smell the fear radiating from her, and at this his anger grew. 'How dare he?! Who does he think he is? He has underestimated me time and time again. I will not allow him to continue persuing me. Even if it means killing him.'  
  
"Come out, Asshole, so I can kick your ass for good!" He didn't bother putting his hand just on the hilt of his sword, but drew it, fully transformed. This was it.  
  
"You're bitch is in heat, Brother. Do you know how many demons I slayed on my way here? Your carelessness does not surprise me."  
  
"What business is it of yours if she's in heat, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Inuyasha. I want nothing to do with your human bitch."  
  
"Then why don't you go back to your castle and rot?!"  
  
"This Sesshomaru will not let this union continue. There has been enough tainting of our blood with one hanyou." His face remained stoic, but his eyes glared daggers of hate at his brother.  
  
"You will NOT come between us. I may be a hanyou, but I have brought no disgrace to our father's line. Get the fuck over yourself, and your petty opinions. I'm here whether you like it or not, and Kagome is my mate. You will just have to deal with it or die."  
  
"We shall see, Brother, we shall see." Sesshomaru drew Toukijin, it's blade flashing red as it is unsheathed, the same hatred running through it for Inuyahsa as it's wielder.  
  
"I've had enough of your shit! We finish this now!" Inuyasha charged full force, his strike clashing with Sesshomaru's sword, as he effortlessly blocked the blow.  
  
Kagome watched as her mate charged, but when their swords clashed, a vision filled her head of the battles outcome. Holding her head, she gasped. 'Inuyasha... I have to stop this fight before something terrible happens.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Please, stop this!"  
  
'What the hell? Why doesn't she want me to fight him?' Inuyasha jumped back and called over his shoulder, "Kagome, stay out of this."  
  
'Stubborn boy! What am I going to do?'  
  
Inuyasha charged again, but Sesshomaru again blocked with ease. "Brother, your attacks are weak. How do you expect to defeat this Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha's sword swirled with energy. "Block this, Asshole! Kaze no Kizu!" He released the breaking wind, humphing in satisfaction as the ground ahead was scarred, dust filling the air.  
  
As the dust settled, Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru, who was floating above the distruction. He sheated his sword and released his whip. "No more foolish attacks, Brother. I will finish this."  
  
"KEH!"  
  
Kagome felt the impending catastrophe, unable to do anything. Something in the treeline caught her attention as Inuyasha charged once again. 'Rin! She doesn't need to watch this. She was about to run to the little girl, when Sesshomaru's attention, too, was taken by the girl.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have a chance to withdraw his attack when Sesshomaru turned. This was not how he wanted to defeat him! Not with his head turned!  
  
Everything happened in slow motion for everyone. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha, and for once, shock shown vividly in his eyes. The sword slashed down his chest, starting from his collar bone and imbedding itself deep within his chest. A scream trilled through the forest, echoing in his ears, almost drowning out his last thought. 'I'm sorry... so sorry... I failed you.' His eyes blurred and he could not make out the figure running towards him. Blackness took him admist the crying and a startled choke of shock. A strong arm caught his body as it fell.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran, tears in her eyes, to her beloved youkai. Kagome hurriedly grabbed the child and pulled Rin to her.  
  
"Please, Rin, please. It's okay, it'll be okay." The young one wanted to refuse these words. Her cries heightened and she struggled to go to him.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who held his brother, while slowly lowering him to the ground. She couldn't misplace the looks of guilt, shock, and... sadness? in his eyes. She tried to hold her composure, though she was failing miserably. 'I felt it, I knew this would happen.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n) Well, it's about time I got another chapter up! I'm sorry guys! It's really difficult to find time, but I'm really trying. Hope you liked it. R&R! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Who's that? Oh! Wow, I didn't know. Nope, not mine. *shrug*  
  
Well, sorry if the last chapter didn't have too much more than the teaser. But I figured I'd at least let you all know what had happened. I did initially change who was defeated. When I first wrote it, of course it was Inuyasha, but then I figured, why not try something a little different. A guess you could call it a twist of my mind, rather than the story:P Anyways, here's the next chapter. And I'm updating regularly! Woo-hoo! Also, anyone who didn't notice, I updated Tears of Destiny as well. The next chapter should be up soon, I hope. Check it out!  
  
If You Only Knew: Chapter 21  
  
~*~ "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran, tears in her eyes, to her beloved youkai. Kagome hurriedly grabbed the child and pulled Rin to her.  
  
"Please, Rin, please. It's okay, it'll be okay." The young one wanted to refuse these words. Her cries heightened and she struggled to go to him.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who held his brother, while slowly lowering him to the ground. She couldn't misplace the looks of guilt, shock, and... sadness? in his eyes. She tried to hold her composure, though she was failing miserably. 'I felt it, I knew this would happen.' ~*~  
  
Inuyasha laid his brother on the grass, his arms shaking as he removed the sword. He never felt such guilt on winning a battle in his life. This wasn't supposed to happen. Deep down, he'd always hoped that Sesshoumaru would get over his petty hatred, and they could act like the brothers they were supposed to be. 'Kami, this wasn't supposed to happen this way!' He punched the ground in frustration. The cries of his brother's charge echoed in his ears painfully as it constricted his heart with bewilderment.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
The desperation, the silent bidding to turn back time and start over again, she felt it all with his gaze, with the sullen drop of his voice. Rin siezed her struggles, but continued to wail for all she was worth.  
  
"Rin, honey, you have to be strong for Sesshoumaru-sama. Would he want you to cry?"  
  
The child thought about it for a moment. 'Sesshoumaru-sama would never cry. He's strong... So I guess I have to be too, if he can't be right now.' Remembering the faultlessness of Sesshoumaru's ability to hide his emotions, she straighten up and let the last couple sniffles out. "Hai, I can be strong. I can be like Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome gave her a half-hearted smile. "I need you to stay right here and sit. We're going to take care of him, don't you worry."  
  
Rin reluctantly sat down and nodded. 'I trust the pretty lady. Not that boy, he hurt my Sesshoumaru-sama.' She frowned at Inuyasha, although he was paying her no heed.  
  
"Kagome... can you... can you help him?" Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly. He never thought he'd be begging his mate to save the life of his egotistical brother.  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha, go get Kirara. We're going to need her to carry him to the village."  
  
"But his heart beat is fading fast, there's almost nothing left." The worry was consuming him. 'Worrying? Over this asshole?' Inwardly, he gave in, there was no way he could put up his arrogant face at the moment.  
  
"I'll try and help him, but I need him in the village." Inuyasha agreed before he sped off. Kagome shook her head. There's no way she could find the wound with all the blood. She cringed at the thought, but she was going to have to remove the armour in order to help him. Timidly, she lifted his tail from his shoulder, laying it behind him. The softness of it made her want to giggle, but this was no time for it. Forbid he wake for some wierd reason, he is a youkai after all, and happen to catch her admiring his tail. He'd kill her on the spot just for that! After gently removing the clothing from his top half, she now had full vision on what she was up against. A deep gouge reached from his shoulder and then down across his chest. It got worse where the sword embedded itself, which was where most of the blood was pumping out. 'It missed his heart, but I have to stop the bloodflow, or he will die.' Ripping fabric from his garments, she used a large piece to first apply pressure to the wound. Blood still poured out from between her fingers and under her palm. 'Damnit, stop already!' She was startled to find Rin had creeped up to kneel beside them. She was watching quietly, but worry strained on her innocent face. 'One so young, should not show the burdens of such emotions.' Kagome tried to smile, but a rib cracked under her hand, causing her to yelp.  
  
'Damn it! Putting pressure on it is only making it worse.' Removing the now soaked cloth, she pondered exactly what she should do. 'What is bleeding?!' She was starting to become unnerved until she heard the shallow rasping of his fighting breath. 'His lungs!'  
  
Cursing her situation, she turned to Rin. "Honey, why don't you go into that treeline and pick some flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama? I think he'd like them." The girl looked at her reluctantly, but obeyed.  
  
As soon as Rin was not paying attention, she reached her hand into the wound, cringing at how gross this was, how gross it felt... 'Oh why do I get myself into these things!' She couldn't see so she let her power guide her. First she found two ribs that were piercing the organ, pulling those free, she almost gagged at the sound of their removal. 'Why me, why me?!" (Mind you she has not taken them OUT of the body. Now, if there's any medical minds out there... I'm pulling this out of my a$$, so please don't dub me as a complete idiot:) More blood released around her wrist, covering the front of her blouse. 'Ugh, this is NOT going to come out!' She finally found the source of the blood pressure. Roaming around a bit, she noted two punctures in one lung, while a huge gash down the other. Closing her eyes, she gathered her strength, taking in as much energy from herself and from around her. Her concentration narrowed on those three spots, willing the wounds to close. Lastly, she placed his ribs where they belonged, ignoring the cracking as much as she could. Using more fabric, she constructed a bandage and wound it tightly around his torso, grunting as she lifted just his upper half and realized how heavy he was. At this point, she couldn't keep her eyes open, let alone hold herself up.  
  
Rin saw the flash of light and ran over to the two. Watching as the woman wrapped him up, she sighed with relief. 'Sesshoumaru-sama will be okay!' Then Kagome wavered and she hurried to her side.  
  
"Are you okay, pretty lady?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be alright. My name is Kagome, you can call me that."  
  
"That's a pretty name, Kagome-sama!"  
  
She smiled at the little one, weakly. "Arigato." Inuyasha picked this time to show up.  
  
"Kagome! Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Her eyes threatened to close, "I don't know. We need to get him to Kaede's, he's lost a lot of blood." She decided it was safe to give in and let her exhaustion take her.  
  
Inuyasha caught her swiftly from falling to the ground. 'I'm sorry, Kagome, that you had to work so hard. It's my fault.' He kissed her forehead and put her down gently. Moving to his brother, he hoisted him up on Kirara. "Go to Kaede, quick!" The firecat growled in understanding and flew off towards the village. He picked up his mate once again, nestling her against his chest.  
  
He looked at the girl. "C'mon, you want a ride?" Rin looked at him with distrust written all over her features. Inuyasha grimaced at the accusing look, "We have to get them to the village, so we can help them both."  
  
She glanced at the miko, sleeping in the hanyou's arms and concluded she had no choice. With a nod, she accepted the ride and got onto his back.  
  
"Now, hold on tight. Don't let go." He grunted as her little arms cut off his air. "Not THAT tight." She released her hold a little. Dealing with it, he took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede raised her eyebrows at the load Kirara carried. "What is this youkai? Isn't he the brother of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai, this is the mighty youkai, Sesshoumaru, himself." Miroku lifted the body from Kirara, relieving her of her transformation. He grunted, "And he's dreadfully heavy."  
  
"Here, I'll help you, Houshi-sama." She grabbed the lord's lower half, while the monk carried the upper. They took him into the hut and sprawled him carefully on a mat. "What do we do with him now?"  
  
"Leave him to Kaede-baba." Inuyasha stated from the doorway. "You can get off now,' he commanded over his shoulder. Rin hopped down and ran to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Ah, this must be the young one who travels with your brother." Miroku observed (how clever of him:).  
  
"Sango, keep an eye on her." Inuyasha huffed before taking Kagome to the back.  
  
"Oh, yes, your majesty." Sango hiped sarcastically. Kneeling, she asked, "Rin, do you want to go outside and play with the other kids?"  
  
The girl gazed at the youkai, tears still threatening. 'He's still not awake...' She looked up at the exterminator, feeling utterly alone and clueless as to what kind of people surrounded her.  
  
"C'mon, I'll introduce you to my little brother." Sango took her hand and led her out of the hut.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha made sure Kagome was comfortablely tucked into her sleeping bag. He showered her face in light kisses, pressing the final against her lips in a silent thank you.  
  
"Wore herself out healing him, I see?"  
  
The hanyou growled out of annoyance. "Yes."  
  
"May I ask who put him in such a state?"  
  
"Who do you think, bouzu? I did!" He didn't have the tolerance for his questioning, he felt bad enough.  
  
"And you're helping him?" Miroku could scratch his head in wonder all day and still not get it. One enemy helping another? It just didn't make sense.  
  
"None of your business!" Inuyasha strode past him towards Kaede.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The old woman nodded. "Hai, I see that. I will gather some medicines to help bring him back to stability."  
  
Satisfied, Inuyasha went back to Kagome and shut the curtain behind him. Her scent permeated the room, but that was the last thing on his mind. Besides, it was mixed with the scent of his brother's blood. The sun filtered through the window, giving her an angelic appearance. 'My angel. Always there to fix my stupid mistakes.' He'd berate himself forever if it weren't for her. The moment she wakes, he knows she'll be telling him how it wasn't his fault, and how it'll all be okay. With Kagome, everything always turns out okay. Not a single bad event has ever left a permanent mark on her. His mate's strength in that respect is something he could never hope to acquire.  
  
Why he even cares what happens to Sesshoumaru is beyond him. It's not like they have any type of family bond. But when he felt the contact of his blade, slicing through his brother, there was no mistaking the sadness that crept into his heart. He should be happy shouldn't he? He finally defeated him, that cocky bastard had it coming didn't he? Always thinking he was better, just because he is a full youkai. Belittling him, pushing every nerve to it's breaking point. Sometime's he was even as annoying as Naraku. 'I have every right to hate him. So why do I give a shit?'  
  
Kagome shuffled a bit in her sleep. Inuyasha smirked. 'It seems, that she has rubbed off on me.' His Kagome, the girl who can never hate. One who would give the enemy a helping hand if it seemed a good cause in her sense. 'If he does make it, I'm never going to hear the end of this.' His hope, however, is that Sesshoumaru will just leave them in peace. Maybe winning the battle will show him that Inuyasha is not as weak as he tends to believe.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came, and the youkai lord still slept. Kagome rested into the night, and through, until the suns rays caressed her face. Feeling refreshed, she sat up, stretching her muscles, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking down, she frowned to see she was still wearing the blood splattered clothes. Well, she couldn't expect Inuyasha to change her outfit. With her being in heat, he probably didn't trust himself. He wouldn't have wanted to wake her. She mentally blushed. 'I wonder what it will be like? With his animal instincts...' Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she concluded it was not the time.  
  
'Uhh... I need a bath!" She searched the room for her pack. "Oh, what am I going to do without modern shampoos?" She'd just have to manage. She pulled out the last of her bathing supplies and a fresh outfit. This one was not her usual school uniform, considering the last one was just destroyed, and she wouldn't be going back for more. She decided she'd be more comfortable anyway in a pair of cut off shorts and a light blue spaghetti-strap tank. "At least I thought to pack casually last time. If my uniform was the only clothing I could wear, I'd go nuts!" Still, she only had one other pair of jeans and two shirts, among other undergarments left. With a sigh, she pulled the curtain aside.  
  
The hut was empty except for Sesshoumaru, still laying unconscious on the floormat. She cautiously walked over to his form. Seeing his shallow breathing, she was relieved to see he was still alive.  
  
"He has not yet wakened, but his body has healed, and his energy is replenishing fast. He should come awake soon." Kaede stepped into the doorway, carrying a basket of herbs.  
  
"What a relief! Thank you." The priestess nodded. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Your mother and Grandfather are out in the village, and Souta is playing with Shippou and that young girl somewhere in the fields. Miroku and Sango went to trade with a nearby village."  
  
'Hmm. Those two are certainly spending more time together,' she thought with a grin. Kagome laughed, "I think I saw my family more when they were still living in the future!"  
  
"I believe they're growing accostumed to their new environment."  
  
"Hai. Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not far I'd presume. He left earlier this morning. Said he needed some fresh air." Kaede gave her a knowing glance, causing Kagome to blush.  
  
"Ah... well, I'm off to the springs!" She left in a hurry, face still beating red.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave fromt he hut roof. He thought about following her, but then decided against it. With Sesshoumaru here, he didn't want another interruption. He'd wait until the time was right. So he stayed, allowing the heat of the day to lull him into a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome threw the dirtied clothes in a pile to be disposed of later. Slipping into the warm waters, she enjoyed the tingling as it cleansed her skin of blood. Reaching for her shampoo, she lathered her hair. Scents of lavender reached her nose, relaxing her nerves. Dipping below the water's surface, she rinsed the out the bubbles.  
  
Taking her time, she soaped her body, lightly massaging her tired muscles. Unbeknowst to her, lustful eyes watched from behind a boulder. They watched her fingers glide across her skin, mouth watering to taste her. When she again dunked herself, he took this opportunity to make his move. Silently stalking up to the bank of the spring, then wading sleathily into the water.  
  
Kagome rose, wiping the access water from her face. Arms snaked around her torso, stopping her from bringing her arms back down. She started trembling. 'A youkai...'  
  
"Scream for your mate, and I'll slit your throat, girl." He hissed in her ear, his claws accentuating his threat at her neck.  
  
Her voice stuck in her throat. 'What do I do?' One of his legs wrapped around hers, causing her to fall back against him. She could feel the fur against her bare skin.  
  
Realizing he'd have to do this quickly before the hanyou arrived, he pried her legs apart, rubbing himself against her. She whimpered at his menstrations, bringing a gleem of satisfaction to his eyes. Pushing her forward forcefully into the water to stiffle any screams, he positioned himself behind her completely. Before he could enjoy his encounter, he was ripped mercilessly from his prey. A sword was slashed through his chest, blocking any voice with his own blood.  
  
Kagome felt him release her and lost her balance, falling further into the pool. Finding her footing, she gasped for air at the surface. Leaning against a near rock, she caught her breath. She opened her eyes, which widened, as she saw who had been her rescuer.  
  
Sesshoumaru sheated his sword.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Again, Inuyasha left you alone while you're in heat." He shook his head.  
  
Feeling she had to stick up for her mate, she retorted, "I was taking a bath! He shouldn't have to be by my side for everything I do." Self- consciously, she wrapped her arms around herself and sunk into the waters.  
  
"He is not fit to have a mate."  
  
"No! He is a wonderful mate! You have no right to..." The youkai pulled her roughly from the water. "What are you doing?!"  
  
What was he doing? He had no intentions of doing anything to this human girl. The moment he took her from the water, however, all his senses were unobstructed by the spring.  
  
"You healed me."  
  
Kagome saw that her clothes were too far away to reach, and he stood in her path anyhow. He held her arms firmly, but didn't hurt her. Timidly she replied, "Hai, I did."  
  
"Why?" He demanded, almost coldly.  
  
'Why does he care? Why is he doing this?' Kagome tried to shift from his gaze, feeling all too vulnerable. "Because... because Inuyasha wanted me too. We couldn't let you die, not like that." She answered in almost a whisper.  
  
"What does my idiot brother care if I die or not?"  
  
"I don't know!" She screamed and attempted to push him from herself.  
  
Her fear permeated his nose, while thoughts of her beauty wracked his mind. 'What am I thinking? This human girl beautiful?' But yes, he let his eyes wander her naked form.  
  
Kagome swallowed heavily, feeling the heat of his inspection. 'Is he trying to decide if I'm worth... worth taking?' She felt tears welling in her eyes. 'Inuyasha lets me be independant. But maybe... just maybe I can't be.' She suddenly felt very weak. 'I can't protect myself from all these crazed youkai.'  
  
"Why are you afraid." Sesshoumaru asked in his familiar monotone voice.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Kagome tried to make it sound firm, but it came out almost as a choked sob.  
  
"Do you think I'll hurt you?" She refused to meet his gaze. "Force myself on you?"  
  
Against her will, a whimper escaped her lips. 'I don't understand.'  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is not weak. I have control." He released his hold on her arms. She took the opening to run to her clothing. As she hurriedly put them on, he stood there, watching her.  
  
In a flash he was in front of her. "I will not deny that my body desires you, that my instinct is telling me to take you. That you are worthy of that, I am surprised."  
  
Kagome huffed. "Worthy?" He grasped her chin roughly.  
  
"Yes, I think you are. I make an offer."  
  
She gulped. "An offer?"  
  
"But I will not let you refuse."  
  
'Kami! What the hell is he talking about?!' She pulled from his hand. "I will not except any offer from you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You will. You will be my mate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n) Another chappy! Yay! Okay, need feedback, much love! R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

_In a flash he was in front of her. "I will not deny that my body desires you, that my instinct is telling me to take you. That you are worthy of that, I am surprised."_

Kagome huffed. "Worthy?" He grasped her chin roughly.

"Yes, I think you are. I make an offer."

She gulped. "An offer?"

"But I will not let you refuse."

'Kami! What the hell is he talking about?!' She pulled from his hand. "I will not except any offer from you, Sesshoumaru."

"You will. You will be my mate."  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was wrong, he could feel it, she was sending fear and confusion in waves to him. He lifted his nose to the air to find that his brother had left. "He went towards the hot spring! Damn it!" He leapt to the ground and sped off.

Kagome looked at him like he just grew another head. "What did you just say?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the human in front of him. Yes, he'd heard it out of his own mouth. He just made it clear that she was to be his mate. If he showed emotion, it would be that of slight confusion himself. 'A human? This Sesshoumaru desires a human girl as a mate? My brother's bitch above all?' He knew it was true, no matter how many times he'd question himself, the answer was still the same. From the moment he met this girl, she had pulled on his very being. When he showed all hatred towards lowly life forms, he couldn't look at this girl with less than... respect? Yes, he respected Kagome. He saw her strength, her honor, her courage to face anything, no matter how much stronger than her. She had stood up to him, when knowingly he could crush her in an instant. She had the makings of the perfect youkai mate. Of course, he had denied these thoughts... these... feelings. Until he awoke in the hut, her scent permeating the room and him. It was on his bandages, his skin. She'd healed him. For what purpose, he did not know, but his resiliance broke. He could no longer fight it.

Kagome watched indifference shatter his emotionless stance. 'Kami! He's a lunitic!'

"I will not repeat myself, woman. You heard me." Part of himself was arguing with the way he was doing this. That part didn't want him to demand, but to be gentle and kind to this girl. No matter, he kept his appearance and pride. He would not let his feelings take over.

"Hai, I heard you, but..." She partly feared for her life, and for Inuyasha, but she had to play her role as a mate. Holding her ground, she pushed every bit of fear away, standing up to him. "I am Inuyasha's mate. Forever will I be. I refuse to be yours, or any other's. Everything I am, anything I can give, is his, and ONLY his. Nothing you could ever say or do would change that. You WILL understand this. I deserve the respect, and so does Inuyasha, that you do not continue with these demands." Kagome took a strong and steady breath. 'Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought. I didn't stammer once!'

Inuyasha arrived, but kept back, as he heard every word that came out of her mouth. He silently watched, making sure his scent was upwind. Maybe she could handle this one on her own. If not, he'd jump to her defense in an instant.

The youkai lord looked at her with something that you could only describe as amusement. "I give my brother no respect. You, however, I could offer my respect. That doesn't change the fact at hand. You will be my mate. The laws of this land give me the right to fight for what I want. With his fall, you will be mine. It is the law, and it is my desire."

Kagome was fuming. "Listen here, you egotistical asshole! What gives you the right to come here and act like I am some sort of possession? I am a person, and although I may be human, that does NOT make you better than me. Nor does that make you any better than Inuyasha. It was not his fault that your father fell in love with a human. There is no reason for the hatred you hold towards him. Human, hanyou, youkai, it doesn't matter! You are blood, whether you'd like to admit that or not. And I"m damn sure your father would not want you two to fight like you do. And then for you to come in and think that you can take me away from him. I don't care what the laws say, you are not going to break up our union, no matter how much you want to."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. Inuyasha stiffled a snicker at how Kagome was putting his idiot brother in his place.

"Don't you even! Let me tell you something else. The only reason you are alive right now, is because Inuyasha asked me to help you. He could've let you die, but he is not a monster. He has feelings, and deep down he understands the bonds of family. You need to grow up and wake up from the little world you created for yourself. This is the real world, where trying to kill your own brother and steal his mate is not morally right. I pity you for what you're missing in your life, and it's only because you do it to yourself. There is a young lady who loves you with all of her being. She may be only a child of 11 (yeah, i gave her some years, she's gotta age eventually), but someday she will grow to be a woman. Why you keep her, I have no idea. Perhaps you don't either, or you haven't gotten your head out of your ass long enough to actually care. I have not seen someone so broke up over another unless they care about them greatly. Rin cried her heart out and didn't leave your side until she was told you would be okay. Even then, she wanted to see your eyes open. You may stand here, but I can definately tell that they are not. Let me say it more bluntly... OPEN YOUR EYES! And if you still say that I will be your mate, I will fight you... and I'm sorry to say, but I WILL win."

Both the hanyou hiding behind the treeline and the youkai in front of her looked at her in awe. Who'd have thought that this little woman could put a powerful demon in his place in all but one breath! He looked at her, and for the first time in his life, his emotional damn shattered. His face filled with so many mixed emotions that she couldn't decipher them all. Among those were defeat, sadness, confusion, but also admiration and respect.

Kagome spoke more softly, "I can forgive you for what has gone on here. But you must understand that it can't happen again. You don't have to love your brother, but give him enough respect to let him live his life as he has earned. And take a little more care to notice the young girl who follows you like you're the very light of her life. Be patient and open your mind to what the world has to offer. Shake your stoic personality and let what's behind guide you instead. No one is powerful without feelings. Otherwise, they're evil and ill-willed. I believe that you are better than that. You're better than Naraku, who was much like that. And you know it. Now go and find Rin. What you do from there is your own bidding. Just don't bring negative into our lives again."

She turned, not expecting a response, but his voice followed her retreat. "Thank you."

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I had to be so nasty about it, but you weren't going to understand any other way."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand, but it is I who should be apologizing for... for everything that I've done." He lowered his head a bit, "Would you mind taking me to Rin?"

"Sure! She's out playing with the kids." Kagome turned and walked towards the village, motioning for him to follow.

Inuyasha strode out from the trees to join his mate. Sesshoumaru glanced at him, unknowing what his reaction was going to be, considering he knew he was watching the whole thing. A scowl started to form on the hanyou's face as he thought about forgiving his brother. Finally, he bowed his head, which Sesshoumaru respectfully returned. In that, the brothers called a silent truce. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as she led them to the fields.

"Rin!" She called to the children playing. The girl saw her youkai standing with her friends and cried for joy as she ran to them.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged his legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You're alright! Rin is so glad!" She looked up at him with a large smile on her face. The lord met her gaze and gave her a slight smile.

"Come, Rin."

"Hai!" She happily followed him as they returned home.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "I'm so proud of you, how you stood up to him."

"You were there the whole time." She accused.

He shrugged awkwardly. "I um... well, I figured you were handling it quite well."

She glared at him. "I was ready to fight if I had to! Honest!"

With a sigh, she returned his hug. "I'm hungry, and I'm sick of being youkai bait. Let's go inside."

He looked at her, "My brother?"

"Well, yeah, and the youkai he killed that was trying to take advantage of me!"

'I did see the body and smell the blood... guess I was too enthralled in their argument.' He gave her a look like a dog with its tail between its legs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"You shouldn't have to watch over me all the time. I should be able to take care of myself, too. I'll just have to always be on guard. That's all."

"Feh! Forget that. You're not going anywhere without me anymore!"

"Inuyasha, you can't watch me every time I take a bath! I need privacy sometimes!"

"I don't care! I'm going to be there, and that's final!"

She rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. "Whatever, Inuyasha. If you feel you need to be there, then fine. But no peeking!"

His face said 'who me?', but his retort was, "You're my mate, I'll peek if I want to!"

She growled at him, and then got a mischievious look in her eye, making him want to cower under a rock, stone, anything.. "OSWARI!" She hadn't sat him in a while, and frankly, it felt good. Smirking, she walked ahead of the swearing boy, lying face first in the dirt, and to the hut. As she entered, she heard the distinct, "KAGOME! What the hell was that for?!"

**(a/n) Well, there you have it, another chapter... Wow, this is getting pretty long. You guys know I'll have to wrap it up eventually... I mean, all that's left is kids.... Which at least a couple chapters will be dedicated to. Anyways, R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Hey guys! Long time no see. Well, I've done all the changing I plan to do right now. I guess the chapters aren't that bad. I changed a couple of little things that just didn't make sense. But few of you will probably notice. Anyways, here's the next chapter. TTFN!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 23

_"Feh! Forget that. You're not going anywhere without me anymore!" _

_"Inuyasha, you can't watch me every time I take a bath! I need privacy sometimes!" _

_"I don't care! I'm going to be there, and that's final!" _

_She rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. "Whatever, Inuyasha. If you feel you need to be there, then fine. But no peeking!" _

_His face said 'who me?', but his retort was, "You're my mate, I'll peek if I want to!" _

_She growled at him, and then got a mischievious look in her eye, making him want to cower under a rock, stone, anything.. "OSWARI!" She hadn't sat him in a while, and frankly, it felt good. Smirking, she walked ahead of the swearing boy, lying face first in the dirt, and to the hut. As she entered, she heard the distinct, "KAGOME! What the hell was that for!"_

* * *

"Well, well, you finally sat him again?" Sango didn't even look up from sewing a new garment for her exterminating uniform.

"Hai, he deserved it. I think." Kagome burst into giggles, leading Sango as well, until a half-fuming hanyou reached the door way. They swallowed their laughs the best they could.

"What the _hell_ was that for, Kagome?" He stormed over to her, grabbing her arm gently. "You sit me, when I'm only looking out for your well-being. You seem to think you're unbreakable, and my mate, let me tell you." His voice softened, "You are as vulnerable as my heart would be the second anything happened to you." His anger subsided into a concern no one other than Kagome had seen.

Sango's first thought was 'huh?' Then, 'What in kami did she do to him? He's speaking correctly and compassionately. This isn't the Inuyasha we all know.'

Kagome stared at him, feeling completely in the wrong. She didn't know what to say. Silence took over the room for a moment. Inuysasha obviously didn't notice the extreme changes in his disposition, otherwise he'd probably be throwing a fit. His glare was stern and unwavering, asking for an explanation.

"I... um... I don't know what to say." Kagome continued to stare.

"Listen, Kagome, even though we have a bond that lets me know when you're in danger, it isn't enough for me. I have to know you're safe. With my marking, other youkai know you belong to me, but that won't keep those without honour from trying to break that." He brought her down on the floor of the hut, to kneel in front of him. "I know you've gotten stronger, I've seen your powers increase. But you still don't seem to have a sense of this world yet. You must watch for danger at every corner, every minute of every single day. Until you have progressed to that point, I can't let you out of my sight, even to take a bath. Out of fear of you being stripped from my life again, out of my love for you, out of every ounce of my being that calls out to yours, you must listen to my words and feel them as I do. I'm not trying to be overprotective, nor am I saying you are weak. I promised the night you came back to me that I would never let anything tear us apart, and I won't. Do you understand?"

Kagome blinked a couple times, then she hugged him. "I understand. And I will train with Kaede to make sure that I can be prepared for anything, so that I will not burden you anymore."

"You are never a burden. Youkai choose the strongest mate they can find, so they will be a strong mother to their offspring, but never are they equal or moreso powerful than the male. I will not take that right from you, to be as strong as you wish. In some ways, throughout our journey, you have been stronger and smarter than I. Time is all you need, and then I will relent only a little." Inuyasha grinned.

Sango stared at them from her seat on the floor. Miroku had entered the hut, but stood frozen in the doorway, with Kagome's family and Kohaku. And Kaede went about her work, unnoticed to them, at the back of the hut. It wasn't really until Shippou tapped him on the nose that he realized their audience.

"What are all of you looking at?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the tail and tossed him at the crowd of people. He then stomped out of the hut, pushing past all of them, grumbling about nosy bastards.

The silence gave way to a unison sigh of relief.

"We really thought we lost him right there." Sango said.

Miroku started laughing uproariously, "Ha, ha, ha! Did you hear all of that sweet 'Oh, I love you, I'll protect you stuff!' Full of mush and..." He was cut off when Inuyasha slammed him against the wall, and pointed his sword at his lower torso.

"Bouzu, I'm going to kill you. Slice you apart piece by piece." The hanyou was fuming.

"Heh, heh, I was... um kidding?" He didn't quite like the position of his friend's sword. "Eep, nice to have you back to yourself Inuyasha." The monk looked hopefully at Sango, "Lady Sango, would you mind arguing my part?"

Sango humphed. "Perhaps you should think back to the things you've said to me, houshi."

"Wha... I never... urg." Miroku placed his hand lightly on the blade, "Would you mind kindly removing your sword, so that I too can bring children into the world some day?"

"In that case, cut it off." Sango glared.

Miroku cleared his throat, 'How do I get myself in these prediciments?' He was soon rescued when Kagome wandered near, inches from Inuyasha's ear.

"Inu, would you mind letting go our friend. Killing him will bring you no pleasure, believe me." She mustered the sexiest voice she could muster. And he did, with a scowl and a short growl.

Miroku ran to the safer back corner of the hut.

"Well, then, what is for dinner?" Kagome's mother asked, like nothing had taken place. She was definately a wierd one.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Kagome worked with Kaede every day to increase her miko powers and her ability to sense others around her. Inuyasha hadn't been that bad about keeping an eye on her. He did give her privacy when she asked for it, although even then his presence wasn't entirely unwanted. She enjoyed their relationship from every sunrise to sunset, and all the time in between. Now, old thoughts played out in her mind, nagging at her heart day to day. Anxiety plagued her, to the point she figgited in her mate's embrace, too nervous to simply ask him. Again, her monthly 'heat' came, and she thought she'd burst. Thoughts of her little babies running around with those adorable little ears atop their heads brought a fit of giggles he could never decipher.

This was one of those times, and her hanyou looked at her stupidly, like she'd just sprouted another head. "You okay, koi?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, "Hai, just thinking."

"You always say that. What is going on in that mind of yours, hmm?" He nuzzled her ear.

"You ask me that every time, and you always get the same answer. Nothing." Kagome pulled on his ear playfully, then got the picture of tiny fuzzy ears and sighed.

Inuyasha quirked and eyebrow, though he had an idea of what troubled her. Not because he knew her very thoughts, but he could sense her yearning. Mainly, however, it was the way her scent pulled at him, as if begging. To be completely honest, he was petrified, absolutely afraid. Would he admit this, of course not, which is why he was happy the conversation hadn't come up yet. He didn't know how to explain that he had no idea how to be a father. Then there were times like these that it tore him up to see that dreamy look in his mates eyes, and the occassional questioning, almost accusing glance. She knew he was hestitating, and he felt extremely guilty. He was.

True, though, it was highly difficult to ignore that invigorating, taunting scent during this time. It took quite a bit of willpower to lay there holding her. He did not doubt she knew when he got most uncomfortable. His youkai side would dominate a little, and his embrace would increase to nearly crushing as he held it off. Kagome never ran, never quivered, nor did she look upon him in disgust. It was almost like she invited it, surely pushing him to a point where he couldn't revert.

'Why?' Inuyasha always asked himself. 'She doesn't fear that side of me anymore. Like she knows more than I do about my own blood.'

"What are you contemplating, Inu?" Kagome gazed at him knowingly.

He shrugged, "Nothing." Then he grinned.

"Ha, ha." A mischievious smirk crossed Kagome's face suddenly. "Hmmm..." Inuyasha tried his best not to look nervous, but that smirk!

"Let's make a deal, mate." She purred.

Inuyasha fidgeted, "Pertaining to what exactly.?"

"You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

He huffed, "What makes you think that you know what I want?"

"Oh, I don't know." She mockingly replied, "Maybe because I'm YOUR MATE!"

Grimacing, his ears flattened, "Not so damn loud, wench!"

The old nickname brought just enough pounce to her mission and sent her going. "That's it! Your mine." An ominous shadow embraced her features, and Inuyasha gulped. Kagome shifted her weight, causing him to fall backwards, and she twisted and sat up. Now she was straddling him, effectively pinning him. Her scent was smothering him in waves, to the extent it would suffocate him if it weren't so welcome.

He'd be stupid to know at that moment that she not wanted, not asked, but demanded his submission. A low growl eminated from deep in his throat, a consenting growl that let his mate know that she was in the right.

Warning (The next passage of this chapter is a LEMONYou have been warned.)

"Let go." She whispered furtively. When she still saw hestitation, she rubbed herself against him, her hands roaming his chest under his shirt. He moaned softly, but still resisted his youkai side. No one warned him of the effects of mating as a hanyou during a heat. No one informed him on the raging battle within himself. But here was his mate, his Kagome, who acted like she had all the knowledge in the world. She pressed him and pulled at the demon blood that fought to surface. Why!

While he was pondering her intentions, he hadn't noticed that he had managed to become completely shirtless. Her nails raked softly on his skin, causing chills to follow after her fingertips. Her lips caressed his skin, starting from his neck then down his chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipples, leaving a cool trail to his bellybutton. All the while her hands massaged and tickled his flesh, meshing sensations. He was in bliss, and his resolve was slowly slipping with each touch. Once she reached his waistline, she spared no time in removing his pants. Heat rushed into his face, so he turned to hide it. This was Kagome after all, no reason to be embarrassed.

Kagome looked up, her hair falling about her face and shoulders, as well as hiding his lower regions from sight. His gaze was halfway to wild, but amazement could not be missed in those amber orbs. Her smirk responded yet again, and she buried her face within the curtain of hair. All his thoughts, all his questioning dissappeared the moment he felt her velvet lips encircle him. She started with a gentle kiss, teasing him with her tongue. His breathing sped and she moved herself down to take him in, until he reached the back of her throat. At this point, he could not muffle the moan that escaped him. Purring and suckling, she began up and down movements, soon using her hands as well. His sounds of pleasure urged her on.

She had never done this, how she could dominate him so, she had no idea. Every move was instinct, purely emotion and the need to please her lover. His moans increased that need, as well as it pooled her passion. She snaked up his body, her own generating a heat between them. Inuyasha's eyes were half-closed, seemingly stuck in this world and that of a dream. Settling herself above him, she teased him with her swollen desire.

'Unbareable! I can't take this anymore!' Inuyasha growled, grabbing her hips. However, he was thrown a loof when she removed his hands and placed them beside his head gingerly, though demandingly.

"This is my time. I will give you what you want, what you desire, but what you are most afraid of. Please don't fear, koi. Trust me." Kagome spoke, her anticipation rolling off her lips, a sweet sound to his ears.

"What do you-?" Her kiss cut him off.

"Shhh, just let go. Let the youkai within you take over. You won't hurt me, I know you won't, I've always known."

"But-" Inuyasha was silenced as she crushed her hips against him, taking him fully. His breath hitched, and his blood raged. She moved against him, gracefully but with vigor. Each thrust moved him deeper within her. She removed her hands to place them against his chest, and his arms immediately grasped her hips. Kagome watched his eyes flash from yellow to red and back as he lost the struggle. His claws dug into her skin, which she welcomed with a heated cry. Moving faster, she felt his own strength grow. Surfacing his youkai blood completely, all human was lost. His moans turned to growls of lust, and before she knew it she was beneath him.

Kagome's smile never wavered, she pushed him as far to the edge that she could before he took himself over. She kissed his forehead after seeing that his love never left those crimson eyes. His teeth graced her neck lightly, as he kissed her with animal fervor. He shifted her hips so he could reach her deepest point, wrapping her legs around him. Every motion was fluid, fast, and sent her world spiralling. She kept the prayer within her mind, although it was tempting to lose it. Her sight was blinded in colors once again, and her pleasure exploded from her throat. Her muscles contracted upon him, squeezing the seed that would create her children. His howl echoed throughout the forest, and a blast of pure light enveloped them. Kagome hugged her love to her chest and his arms wrapped around her. Together, they lay on the forest floor, their minds shattered for the moment.

Energy spent, Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha quietly got up and dressed the both of them, carefull not to wake her. Stooping, he lifted her into his arms. The flush was still in her cheeks, framed by the wild mass of her ebony hair. "Beautiful." He kissed her eyes, one after the other, and then wrapped her in his hoari for extra warmth. Leaping into a nearby tree, he held her to him, tightly, never to let go. His hands grazed her belly where his offspring would grow. There was no doubt what gift she had given him, but he would thank her for it with the coming of the sun. Smiling, he kissed her lips. She gave him two great gifts that night, his lovely mate.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it took so long, but hopefully it was okay. Please R&R, it would help to know I'm not dead to all of you out there! Thank 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Sigh

Enjoy!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 24

Kagome smiled as she woke, her hand grazing her stomach. She didn't need to question, her miko abilities allowed her to sense the difference in her aura. The joy that crept into her heart and poured into her smile brought tears of happiness to her eyes. 'I'm going to be a mother!' Suddenly, she just wanted to jump and shout it to the world. The feeling of Inuyasha's arms tightening around her midsection increased her happiness.

He let out a slight whimper, sniffing the air. "Why are you crying?" He gently turned her body around to face him, concern and worry laced in his eyes. When Kagome only smiled at him, he kissed her tears and then her forehead.

"We're going to have a baby!" She quietly exclaimed.

He didn't have to try to sense it, his keener demon senses picked up on the change in her scent immediately. From her smile and the exubriance of her eyes, nor did he have to ask if that's what she wanted. Inuyasha smirked at her tears, "You silly humans, you cry at everything." Kagome puckered her lip in a fake pout, and he chuckled.

The deep, throaty sound of his voice in laughter made her smile more. This was her love, her Inuyasha, and he would be by her side forever. Her fingers reached his face, lightly touching the lavender stripes that now graced his cheeks, while her gaze never wavered from his still golden eyes. He jumped down suddenly, taking her along, and set her gently on the ground. His haori slipped off her shoulders, and he adjusted it, considering the morning was still chilly. Picking her back up, he pulled her to his chest and ran to a nearby stream. Setting her down a little further from the bank, he walked to the edge of the river. Kagome watched his movements, seemingly more graceful now than ever.

He even stood taller, more regal, as he gazed at his reflection in the water after taking a drink. His claws came up to his face, touching the same stripes she had earlier, and dropping his hands, he studied them as well. His claws were not longer, they didn't look more lethal, just more defined and clean. 'Clean of blood and of innocent lives.' That thought was the most surprising, and the most welcome to the extent he could cry for it. He could feel more, sense more. Any creature within miles was not unknown to him, he knew exactly where they were. His eyes didn't change, and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to look at murderous red eyes the rest of his life. He didn't want to remember what those eyes had seen when he'd transformed into that... that thing. Turning and reaching for Kagome, he hugged her to him.

"Thank you."

"Hai." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now we can have this family with no worries." Inuyasha understood exactly what she was saying, and she was right. Now he felt he could protect what was his, what he cherished, without a second's doubt. She had given him the one thing he wished for, although he never thought he'd have it purely. To be a full youkai, without the bloodlust and with his heart still in tact. He kissed her again, showing her his gratitude, and after a few moments they left to tell their friends of the good news.

* * *

Kagome was bursting at the seams as she pulled her bewildered friend towards the hot springs. The moment they had reached the village, she hadn't even given her friends time to ask what was going on before she whisked Sango away.

"Kagome-chan... why don't you just tell me?" The exterminator managed to say as she was dragged along.

"Nope! I need a bath, and trust me, you want to be sitting for this!" Kagome beamed.

Finally, they reached their destination, and Kagome took no time ridding herself of her clothing and sunk into the warm blissful waters. Sango followed soon after, with less vigor but with just as much anticipation.

"Okay, we're here, SPILL."

If Kagome's face could explode with happiness, it would have at that moment. "I'm pregnant!"

Sango stared at her for a moment in disbelief, and then she smiled at her, "How far?"

"Oh, just this morning!"

"This morning? How do you know so quickly?" She looked at the miko, baffled.

"Well, I can sense the change in my aura, and Inuyasha's keener senses could pick up on it just as quickly."

Sango did remember that Inuyasha looked different, almost as if he had started to transform into a full youkai but got stuck midway. "I did notice he looked... different. What happened? Did something attack you guys?"

Kagome smiled, "No, I just granted his wish. I feel really bad that he used the wish on the Shikon no Tama for me." Her eyes faultered, remembering that day.

"But Kagome-chan, he made that wish because he loves you! And I'm sure he doesn't regret it."

"Oh, I know, Sango-chan. But the only reason I wasn't with child earlier than this is because his confidence as a hanyou wasn't enough to give us a family. He was afraid he couldn't give adequate protection. I had faith in him, but that wasn't enough it seemed. I know that Inuyasha is happy most of the time, but I also know the thoughts that haunt him every day. I want him to be content and happy, just as much as I am. And now, I'm going to be a mother..." Kagome smiled, "Err, WE'RE going to be parents, and there's nothing that could make me happier."

Hugging her friend, Sango beamed with her, "I'm happy for both you and Inuyasha."

"Thank you, Sango-chan." Kagome nodded and then her eyes narrowed. "Now, it's your turn... SPILL it!"

The taijiya gasped, quickly averting her gaze to the rippling waters below her chest. "What are you..."

"Uh-uh, you can't lie to me, Sango-chan. I can sense him all over you. Besides," Kagome smirked, pointing towards her friend's collarbone, "those don't just appear by themselves."

The older girl blushed fiercly and tried to cover the light purple mark on her collarbone, albit a little late. 'That's not the only one,' she thought, increasing the heat in her cheeks. With a happy sigh, she relayed her discovery of love, although, not quite as vivid as it played in her own mind.

**x0x0x0xFlashbackx0x0x0x (Lime warning)**

Not long after Kagome and Inuyasha left, Sango was interrupted from her sewing by a discontent sigh. Miroku sat still in a corner of the hut, looking to be meditating, but the features of his face held saddness. "Houshi-sama?"

_When it's love you give  
I'll be your man of good faith  
When it's love you live  
I'll make a stand I won't break  
I'll be the rock you can lean on  
Be there when you're old  
To have and to hold  
_

Another sigh, then he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her, the sadness even more evident in his eyes. "Dear Sango, could you please try to call me by my name. Houshi-sama is too formal for..." He stopped and lowered his head a bit, but then suddenly rose and walked swiftly to her, dropping in front of her. Sango gasped in surprise. "Sango... I wait, day after day to show you my love, to make you my wife." When she attempted to turn her gaze in embarrassment of his words, he gripped her chin, gently forcing her to keep eye contact. "Listen to me, Sango. I know your fears, and believe me, I have my own. However, there is nothing in this world that feels so right as when I held you, when we kissed. I've tried to be patient, but it's so hard anymore, especially with the love between our friends. While I'm happy for them, I find myself jealous that I can't love you that openly."

_When there's love inside  
I swear I'll alway's be strong  
And there's a reason why  
I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and the pain  
_

"I want you to trust me. I want you to open up to me, and I promise I won't disappoint you. I'll be everything you could ever want in a man. I will love you until the day I die. I'm only a man, but I would die for you if it came to that. I would go that far to show you."

Sango didn't know what to say, or what to do, although she was very aware of the guilt washing over her. Why has she put off her feelings? Why can't she just give in to what she knows will only lead to happiness? Why is she letting her fears control her? Her thoughts didn't get much farther, for Miroku caressed her lips with his own, softly but demanding. She whimpered against him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She couldn't help the trembling, but he only held her tighter, his hands soothing her with circles on her back.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love_

She felt her muscles begin to relax and she leaned into him, kissing him in return. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes but she held them back, she needed to be strong. Love was a good thing... but it could be so very dangerous. She whimpered again, but fisted her hands in his robes. Miroku kissed her with a burning passion, coaxing her, his fingers kneading her back. His tongue shyly traced her lips as he begged for that trust. Sango opened her mouth to him, still struggling, but willed herself to continue. He tasted her generously, careful not to be too overpowering, while his hands worked at loosening her resistance. He broke the kiss for air, but moved his lips, barely touching down her chin and throat. His kisses started out soft, but when her whimpers turned to silent intacts of breath, he grew brave. Licking and sucking here and there, he smiled silently at a quiet moan. His hands caressed her all over, but surprisingly, he had yet to touch any area worth being smacked over. Needing to see where she would allow him, he moved a hand to cup her breast, gently stroking it through her hakuta. Sango pushed herself into his touch. His kisses spread down her collarbone and to her barely exposed chest. Her moans and whimpers progressed, so he took it as it was okay and cautiously removed her clothing, all the while watching for any negative reaction. Her cheeks tinted a bit, but she didn't stop him.

_When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night  
Then it's love you take  
I will defend I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me  
When honor's at stake  
This vow I will make  
That it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love_

"My beautiful Sango, my angel, let me show you just how much you mean to me." Miroku lowered her beneath him, placing breathtaking kisses along her face and neck. He trailed his kisses along her collarbone and then down the valley between her breasts, and his hands never stopped the consoling caresses of her skin. Suckling the rosy peaks of her chest, he was pleased when she pushed herself against him, yearning for more. Her own hands had taken to massaging the muscles of his back, mimicking the rhythm of his fingertips, until he reached the sensitive moistness of her womanhood. Rubbing along her inner lips with his fingers, he traced the velvet softness that would come to be his. Dipping a finger inside, he hid the smirk as she bucked against his hand and the moan that escaped her. Gently probing in and out of her, he added another finger, and experimented by flicking the tiny hidden nub of her ecstacy. Her quick gasps and deep moans were music to his ears as he worked her body. His other hand left lingering promises as it roamed freely over her heated body. He could feel her muscles closing around his fingers as he quickened the pace. Reaching up to plant one more powerful kiss on her lips, he glided down between her legs.

Sango fisted her hands in his hair when she felt another finger enter her. The tension between her thighs increased to the point she thought she'd die if she didn't feel some relief. Another moan found its way to her throat, only to come out in a cry of pure bliss when his hot mouth enveloped her. She could feel his tongue tracing along the small mound of nerves, lapping and teasing. There was no controling her hips as she pushed up to meet him. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the sweet ride, for she felt as if she were flying over a mountain.

Nothing in the world could pleasure him more than the sounds of his love's euphoria when he clamped her clit between his teeth. He felt her walls press against his fingers and her juices flowed over his hand. But even better was hearing his name, HIS NAME, cried out in such a way that there was no doubt in his mind that he had pleased her. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he cleaned them, one at a time, relishing in her taste. She looked up at him with eyes mostly closed, her chest rising and falling with her ragged breaths. In a rush, Miroku wrapped her in his arms and crushed her to him.

"My beautiful Sango." He stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks, her neck, and finally landing on her lips for a chaste kiss. "You see, Sango, love can be such a wonderful thing."

_Don't lay our love to rest  
Cause we could stand up to the test  
We got everything and more than we had planned  
More than the rivers that run inland  
We got it all in our hands  
_

She opened her eyes to gaze into his own but not knowing what to say. If she could talk, she wouldn't trust her voice, so instead she laid there in his arms for a few moments. What could she say? He had just shared with her something she'd never even though of experiencing, and while she enjoyed every moment, it didn't relinquish all of the fear in her heart. With a sigh, she tucked her head under his chin. "I don't know..."

Miroku heard her voice her fears and couldn't help the sadness that gripped his heart, but he stopped her before she could get going. "No, Sango, you can't keep running from me, from us, from what I know you feel in your heart. Please, dear Sango, don't let our love slip through your fingers. I would wait the rest of my life, but Kami knows I don't want to. I want to spend my life enjoying these moments with you."

Sango looked up to meet his urgent gaze and saw love radiating in his eyes, but what constricted her heart was the underlying grief at the mere thought of her pushing him away. Then she realized she just couldn't do it to him, not now, not after this. It seemed at that moment if she were to spend one day without him by her side, one night without his arms around her, she too would fall to that grief. With a cry and tears stinging her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I do, Miroku, I do love you!"

_Now it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all all for one  
And all for love_

Miroku grasped her chin in his hand, turning her to once again look at him. "Then, Miss Sango, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His heart thudded in his ears as he waited for her answer. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Miroku, yes." Sango let the tears of joy, of finally taking the steps to conquer her fears of love and move on to a much happier life. It was well worth it, to see the relief and utter joy wash over her love's face before he kissed her passionately.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0End Flashbackx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Oh Sango!" Kagome gripped her friend in a fierce hug, "I'm so happy for you!" Sango awkwardly returned the gesture. Pulling away, the biggest grin spread across her face, and the young miko clapped her hands. "And what a gentleman! He's waiting to consummate your joining until your wedding night!" She elbowed the blushing exterminator. "See, he isn't so much a lecher if you think about it, ne?" Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "On second thought..."

Turning to look behind them, Kagome yelled, "If you wish to live to wed, Miroku, I suggest leaving... NOW!"

A very guilty looking monk stepped out of the brush, rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering, "Lady... um... I was merely..." His eyes swirled suddenly as a fist collided with his head, followed by a growl.

"Damn bouzu!" A very angry inu-demon snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at her mate, her look just threatening pain if he didn't take the monk and hightail it out of their.

Silently gulping, he grabbed Miroku by his robe collar. "Don't yell at me, wench! I didn't do anything."

Kagome smirked as she stepped out of the hot spring and slinked her way over to her towels. Swaying her hips and making sure he knew what he'd be missing, she wrapped one around her body before making her way over to him.

'Kami! Why me?' Inuyasha watched every drop of water cascade down her tanned body as she got out of her bath. He could feel his loins tighten with the way she moved towards the towel, her skin reflecting the sun's rays in a way that made her glimmer. Roughly swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, he prayed the gods not strike him blind this very moment. He didn't even register he was in trouble before she had already prowled up to him, her mouth a mere breath from his own.

"Like what you see?" She purred, her tongue darting out to lick her lips suggestively.

Inuyasha couldn't form words and only nodded dumbly, his hands trembling to drop the dead weight in his hand and wrap around his mate.

"I believe you," Kagome whispered, grabbing his hardened manhood and rubbing it roughly. She was very pleased to hear his gasp of pleasure at her touch. Digging her fingers in just a little, to give him some level of uncomfort, she hissed, "And I believe you've gotten quite the eyeful already, considering you've been here for a good few minutes. Before the monk I might add."

Trying to regain his dignity, he dropped the monk and pulled her roughly against him, his teeth grasping the skin of her neck in a heated kiss within seconds. It was his turn to relish in her surprise. Releasing the bite, he briskly countered, "You are my mate," to accent his point, he nipped her neck again roughly, but not enough to really hurt. "You are carrying my pup," he grazed his claws along her belly, beneath the overlapping edges of the towel, and he smirked at the shiver that coursed through her body. "I will do whatever I deem necessary to watch over both of your well-being." Her hand was still pressed against his dick, which she was unable to move due to the pressure he was exerting between them. "And the next time you grab me, koi," he pushed into her palm, "You will not let go until I say so." He growled, licking her earlobe and brought the hand under her towel down to the heat between her legs. Rubbing her briefly with his fingers, he flicked her clit, earning a short cry to add to his growing ego. With another soft bite, this one to her lower lip, he released her, picked up the still unconscious Miroku, turned and walked away. Her scent was calling for him to take her, but he ignored it and got the hell out of dodge before his own control snapped. She needed to learn what malicious teasing would get her.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha aghast, complete flushed and flustered. 'Did he just? But I...' She was brought out of her stupor by Sango clearing her throat. Turning swiftly, she stared at her friend who looked quite amused. The red wouldn't leave her face, and she dropped it into her hands.

Sango failed at containing her laughter, she couldn't help it. It was the first time she had ever seen KAGOME subdued. "Oh my, Kagome!" She stepped up to the bank and dried off, her enjoyment at the miko's expense descending to giggles. Getting dressed, Sango looked over to see that she was alone. Further up the trail, she saw Kagome slowly tredding back to home. Although she thought the whole thing was quite funny, she felt bad for making Kagome feel even worse. Grabbing the rest of their bathing supplies, she jogged to catch up.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I just couldn't help it." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kagome glanced over and smiled, though her cheeks were still heated, "Don't worry about it. I've laughed at yours and Miroku's fights. Lovers' quarrels can be quite humorous, huh?" The older girl smiled and nodded, a slight blush now tinged her own face. Hoping to change the subject, she continued with their interrupted discussion. "So, do you know when the wedding will be?"

Sango's lips curved upwards, the smile finally reaching her eyes, "In a month we think. There's really no time to wait, and the preparations shouldn't take long."

"This is going to be so cute! I can't wait! Can I help you with the decorations and kimonos?" Kagome finally started to feel better, putting the previous experience in the back of her mind for the time being.

"Hai, I want you to. As... well, as a good friend and as a sister, I would want nothing more." Sango and Kagome shared a short hug and continued to the village, chatting excitedly about the wedding day.

* * *

There ya go guys! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed, although I know it's a little short, I'm sorry! R&R


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nope

Okies, sorry about the wait, as usual. Life ya know? Oh and plz read my other story Tears of Destiny! I changed the rating from PG-13 to R (or M, whatever) because of future chapters and such. Anyways, on with the story!

If You Only Knew: Chapter 25

Kay smiled while chatting excitedly with Kaede and Sango as they came up with ideas for the wedding. When Sango had proposed a surprise duel wedding, she was thrilled. Although she believed Kagome and Inuyasha's bonding to be honorable, it still filled her heart with contentment to know that her little girl would be married within 'human' tradition as well.

"I'm not sure I will be able to tailor both wedding gowns in a month's time, young Sango." Kaede admitted downheartedly.

"Oh! Not to worrry! I'm an adequate seamstress, so I'm sure we'll be able to get things ready in time." Kay winked. "Raising two children in our era made for several spur-of-the-moment sewing, like costumes and fixing tears in school uniforms."

Sango smiled, "Great! I was hoping this would work out well. I wish we could have more time, but considering Kagome is with a demon child, part or not, she will start to show soon. I'm sure she'll have a little bulge in a month, but we should be able to work around that..." She stopped when she saw the look of shock on Kagome's mother's face. 'Uh-oh.'

Kay was surprised at first on the new information, but soon her eyes twinkled with warmth and happiness. "Kagome's going to have a baby?"

Sango gulped, "Um... yeah," she replied softly. 'Kagome-chan is going to kill me!'

Kaede glanced at the now silent exterminator, "When did this happen child?"

Sango blushed fiercely, "I... um... well, she told me this morning. I... really don't know... um..._when _it happened."

"So this is why thee wanted to rush thy unions, now it makes sense." Kaede closed her eyes and bowed her head with a smile.

Kay laughed, which helped relieve some of the tension Sango was feeling at the moment. "I'm going to be a grandma! This is wonderful!" She smiled at Sango. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Kagome won't be upset you told me before she could. If anything, this may make it easier on her to bring up the subject." She put a hand on the taijiya's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sango smiled back. "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha anyway?"

Now Sango giggled, "Well, I don't know _where_ they are, " she vividly remembered the occurance between the two lovers from this morning, "but I do know that they'll be back later."

Kaede chuckled in understanding and Kay raised an eyebrow. "Well, they do enjoy each other's company, don't they?" All three women laughed.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his aching neck. He believed Inuyasha couldn't be gentle if he tried. From his head to his lower back throbbed from this mornings 'punishment.' Then again, he snickered, knowing full well he wasn't the only one who shouldn't have been there. Considering it was he who had stumbled upon their youkai friend first.

Currently, he was walking through the village in search of Souta, Kohaku, and Kagome's grandfather. They were out getting supplies to build Kagome's family a home within the village. He figured they could use the help, and with a grin, he remembered he would need one as well. Nothing could make him happier than knowing that in a month, Sango and he would be wed. Finally, he could settle down and be happy and have children without worrying about a devastating curse.

Miroku waved in greeting as he came upon those he'd been searching for. Apparently some men from the village had been willing to help out. Several were cutting down small trees to use for wood. Kirara was helping by burning the bark from the trees, then allowing the men to put out the flames. He chuckled as he realized Kagome's grandfather had taken to commanding the working men. Many didn't even throw him a glance, any who did seem to take him lightheartedly. He spotted Souta and asked him how things were going.

Kagome's brother wiped sweat from his brow, "Oh, hi monk!" He walked over to a bucket full of water and lifted the cup to his lips, gulping down the fresh liquid. "It shouldn't take much time at this rate to get the supplies we need."

"With Kirara's help we'll be able to move the lumber, along with the villagers who were kind enough to lend a hand." Kohaku came up behind them and helped himself to water as well.

"Do you know where you'll be building the hut?" Miroku leaned on his staff, dabbing his own brow with a cloth, amazed that these men could work under these hot conditions.

Souta nodded and pointed to the outskirts of the village, towards Inuyasha's forest. "Yeah, there's really no room within the town, so we're going to be building it along the treeline."

Miroku rubbed his finger along his chin in thought. "Do you think that these men would help me get supplies to build one for myself, Sango, and Kohaku?"

Sango's brother was surprised by the question, "But, I thought you and sis were getting married?"

The monk smiled, "Of course we are, and we're going to need a home of our own to live in." He tilted his head to the side, addressing Kohaku, "You really don't think you wouldn't be welcomed in our home would you?"

The boy looked down, his bangs shielding his face, "Well, I... um." He was startled when he felt Miroku's arm around his shoulders.

"Sango wouldn't have it any other way, my boy." Kohaku looked up and smiled at him.

Souta shrugged, "I don't see why we couldn't make it happen." He walked over to the men, "We're going to need enough wood for two huts, if that isn't a problem," he shouted over the thumping of the axes.

One of the village men looked up from his work and shook his head, "Nope, no problem at all my boy." He gestured towards Miroku with his head, "These people have kept our village safe for a couple years now. The least we can do is lend the man power to aid them in building their homes." Other men hooted and grunted in affirmation.

"Thank you kindly, sirs." Miroku bowed in appreciation, and then stepped in to lend a hand.

* * *

**x0x0x0x0xWarning (Lemon) x0x0x0x0x**

When Kagome and Sango had passed under the Goshinboku, the miko glared up at her mate. She could still feel the heat pooled between her legs, as well as the light throbbing of her own arousal. She knew he could sense it as well, which didn't help her mood. The grin plastered on his face just added fuel to the fire.

Miroku was still unconscious beneath the tree, where Sango grabbed his collar and proceed to drag him from the area. She turned and gave Kagome a 'good-luck' smile and left the two lovers to finish their quarrel.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome smirked as he fell from the tree and hit the ground, all the while bellowing curses. While he was flattened to the forest floor, she sat on his back and began rubbing his ears. "You know, koi, this game could go on forever," she leaned down and whispered in his ear. She flicked her tongue over the appendage and was satisfied when she felt his back muscles contract under her. She left his ear to trail her tongue down his neck, moving his large mass of hair to the side. When she felt him shift, she quietly sat him again. He grunted under her, but she ignored it and continued to lick his neck. Pulling his haori off, she started to bite and suck on his lower neck. Removing his inner kimono completely, she ran her hands over his skin. She moved her ministrations to his back, darting her tongue out while she gently sucked and kissed at his muscles. A distinct moan drifted to her ears and she grinned. Barely touching the wet skin with her lips, she breathed on him, causing goosebumps to raise.

Inuyasha could feel the subduing spell weaken, but he laid there to try and collect his barings. She was driving him crazy, again! He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he felt her soft lips and her teeth gently grazing the sensitive areas of his back and sides. Trying to control himself, he attempted to concentrate on his breathing and not what she was doing. This was one game she wouldn't win, dammit! Just when he thought he was going to be able to flip them over, he felt her small hand cup him from behind.

Kagome rubbed her hands over his ass, fondling him as she nibbled his side. She dipped her hand between his legs and grabbed his sac, carefully massaging it with her fingers. He moaned again, and she nearly squealed in victory. Believing she had him seduced, she lifted herself and pulled on him to make him turn over. She wiped the grin off her face and replaced it with the sexiest look she could muster when he complied.

'Okay, breath, just breath. You aren't going to let this wench get the better of you!' Inuyasha flipped over as she had instructed by pulling at his side. The reprieve from her attentions was enough for him to get himself under control. She placed herself right back on him, straddling his waist. He _almost _believed the seductive expression on her face, if it weren't for the victory shining in her eyes. Stopping himself from smirking, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against himself. He could feel the warmth of her through his hakama, and the moistness of her arousal wet him. With a mental grin, he realized she hadn't changed into the clothes that lay beneath the tree, but was still covered with a mere towel.. 'That will just make it all the easier.'

Kagome bit her cheek to suppress the moan as she felt his hardness press into her aching womanhood. She realized that she was going to lose control of the situation, merely because of her body's response to his own. 'Damn him! And damn my body for wanting him!' Not willing to give up, she pulled his hakama down enough to expose him. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she started to pump him, slowly at first, then faster. She watched his eyes close and figured she was finally on top again. Removing her hand, she started to rub herself against him, although not allowing him to enter her. When it began to feel entirely too good for herself, she stopped, grabbing him again. His breathing was ragged, and she allowed herself a small smile as she dipped her head to quickly lick the tip of his dick. The muscle spasmed beneath her touch, enticing her to take him fully in her mouth. She could taste herself on him, and it was beginning to upset her reason. With one final lick, she removed her lips from him, only to crash them to his own, knowing full well he'd taste her as well. She coaxed his mouth open, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. When Inuyasha grabbed her hips again, crushing her against him, she released him from the kiss.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hands, forcing them from her hips. "Uh-uh, I don't think so buddy," Kagome tried her best to sound like the dominant one, but her voice gave her need away. Willing the muscles in her body to move, she lifted herself from him, attempting to leave before she gave in to temptation. There was a predatorial gleem in his eye that would've scared anyone else, but she could feel the rise in the temperature of her blood when his eyes locked onto hers. One second she was holding his hands, the next he had hers pinned above her head. In that split second, he had reversed their positions, his head resting next to hers. Inuyasha pulled her hands down and put one on his shaft, the other he held between them.

"Didn't I tell you that the next time you grabbed me, I wasn't going to permit you to let go?" She whimpered as his breath tickled her ear, and she felt him throb against her fingers.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose along her neck, causing the little peach hairs to stand on end. He took her earlobe into his teeth and caressed it with his tongue. Kagome squirmed underneath him, but he refused to let her move. He left her ear to capture her mouth in a fiery kiss, completely dominating her. His free hand moved up and ripped the towel from her body, exposing her completely to him. She gasped within the kiss at the sudden feel of his heated skin against her own. He left her bruised lips and dipped his head to her neck, letting his fangs graze the skin as he sucked and licked at the tender flesh. He grabbed her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pulling it gently as he cupped the rest of her breast. He greedily continued down her neck and across her collarbone, until he finally took one tender peak between his teeth and teased it. She moaned and pushed herself against him. With the hand that held her own, he used both to rub her bundle of nerves. She writhed against him, breathing his name in gasps as he slipped both his own and her finger within her cavern, still attacking her clit with his other finger. He thrust the appendages in and out of her quickly, keeping time with her thrusting hips. His lips left one breast only to capture the other, his claws traced patterns down her stomach and sides, pulling her towards him. When he could sense her climax coming, he removed their fingers and brought them up to her lips, tracing them with his finger. Taking hers into his mouth, he sucked her juices, while she compromised by taking his into her own mouth. Her body spiked at her own taste, craving more of what he could give her. When he pulled his hand free, she panted, looking up at him pleadingly.

"So, do you want this game to go on forever, mate?" He growled in her ear. In response, she moaned and pushed herself against him. "Tell me what you want."

Kagome whimpered and pulled against his hand that was holding hers. He started to rub himself against her opening and she cried out softly. "Tell me, koi. Tell me to finish you. Tell me I win." Inuyasha flipped her over and pulled her to his chest, lifting them up so they are both kneeling on the ground. She was so wet, he could thrust his manhood between her legs. She cried out again as he picked up the pace. "Tell me."

"Inu... please." Kagome panted against him, her hands still held above her head and against his chest.

"Please what?"

She couldn't see straight, hell she couldn't even open her eyes. All she could feel was the blood thundering in her ears and throbbing between her legs with each of his teasing thrusts. He'd won, she knew that. She was more than willing to give him, but she couldn't even think when he was playing with her so. His claws grazed her breast and then he grabbed her, massaging one mound then the other. His teeth dug in slightly to her neck as he latched on again. Her head was spinning! "You... win..." She managed between gasps. "Please."

Inuyasha pushed her forward and slid himself between her ass cheeks, then between her legs. "What do you want, Kag?" His body was covered in sweat, and he knew he was pushing himself as well. The aching of his loins was almost unbarable, but he was enjoying this lesson. He leaned over her, crushing her against him. Licking her ear, he demanded huskily, "Tell me."

Kagome moaned, and shut her eyes tight, "Please! Inu... please." She tried to calm her body, but it seemed like he was holding her over the edge of oblivion. All she wanted was to be thrown over at that moment. "Take me... Inu, please!"

He adjusted himself so that he was kneeling before her again. Taking her hips firmly, he let out a feral grown and buried himself within her completely. She screamed in pleasure as he removed himself and thrust himself deeper again, over and over. He leaned over her again, crushing her to his chest, as he pushed into her harder and faster with each movement. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her breast, the other he moved between them and rubbed her clit as vigorously as he was pounding into her.

Kagome pushed herself against him, every breath was a moan as he took her savagely. She could feel release so close and she begged him to move faster. His teeth his mating mark as she felt herself fly over the edge. She screamed his name as her whole body shook with the orgasm. If it weren't for his arm around her, she would have collapsed, because all of her muscles convulsed and lost all support.

Inuyasha groaned when her walls contracted around him. He held her up as he felt her body tremble with the orgasm. He didn't let up on his pace, and he only increased it. She stopped shaking, but her muscles continued to squeeze him. He straightened himself and pulled her hips up to meet him, driving into her as deep as he could go. He pinched her clit between his claws and pulled it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name in ecstacy and surprise as another orgasm wracked her body. He pulled out of her when he felt her spasming subside for the most part. He turned her over and laid her beneath him. Kissing her, he didn't give her a chance to respond before he embedded himself within her once again. He hugged her to him with one arm as he continued to kiss her. She rocked her hips against him, matching his slow rhythm and urging him to move faster. His thrusts were deep but gentle, and she could feel her body preparing for another onslaught. The tension built, coiling in her stomach. She opened her eyes to meet his and smiled at the love he enveloped her with. She closed her eyes again, her thrusts becoming more frantic.

Inuyasha pushed her hips against him with his other hand and picked up the pace. Lifting himself up with the arm that was supporting her, he pulled out and plunged into her again, causing her climax immediately. Her muscles tightened around him and after another deep thrust, he joined in her euphoria. Moaning her name, he moved within her until they both collapsed. A slight breeze tickled their skin, as the sweat glistened in the sunlight. With what little strength he had left, he picked her up and leapt to the stream. Sliding them into the cool waters, he cuddled her to his chest, leaning against the bank and closing his eyes against the sun.

* * *

"Rin, stay here with Jaken." Sesshoumaru turned and strode from the pair. He could sense the change in his brother's aura, and it disturbed him. Although there seemed to be no malice, it was a matter that needed addressing none the less. Opening his youkai senses, he allowed them to lead him to Inuyasha, until he could smell him out.

The lord found that they weren't far from the village, and he now knew that Inuyasha was with his miko mate. He snorted at the recent rutting scent that seemed to permeate the surrounding forest. His ears picked up their distant conversation. 'Ah, it seems that Kagome is with pup.' Curiosity overcame his noble need to know what demons lived near his territory as he advanced on the relaxing couple.

Kagome sighed contently as she tossed small rocks into the stream. One of her hands rested on her abdomen. "You want to build it near the Goshinboku?"

"Hai, if that isn't a problem." Inuyasha laid on the ground, his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed against the afternoon sun. "No offense, but being in that human village can be stiffling."

"No, I think I'd rather have our privacy." Kagome smiled. "Are you sure there's enough room, though? I mean, we having one pup..." She trailed off.

He smirked, "Don't worry, Koi, there'll be plenty of room for more. We'll use the other trees around the area for supplies."

"Um... Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to look at her and then caught his scent on the shifting breeze. With a groan, he lifted himself off the ground. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru."

The youkai lord stepped out of the trees and eyed his brother. "I sensed the change in your aura." His stare seemed to size up the younger youkai. "You're a full demon, yet you're not running around mindlessly killing."

Inuyasha smirked and wrapped an arm around Kagome, who had stood up at the demon's appearance. "It was a gift from my mate."

A look of respect flittered across his features as Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko, then it quickly vanished. Then he let his gaze drift to the sword that still sat at his brother's side. "And Tetsusaiga still recognizes you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess so. It hasn't repelled my touch. I haven't tried to get it to transform, but I don't think it'll be a problem." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Come to think of it, I should probably pay Toutousai a visit."

"Remember, the second time Tetsusaiga was constructed, he used your own fang. Besides, your heart has remained human, regardless that the blood that pumps through it is youkai." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, her hand still caressing her stomach subconsciously.

"You, miko, have yet to fail amusing me." Sesshoumaru addressed his brother then. "I will be returning in a weeks time. I would like to know what the old swordsmith said."

Inuyasha growled, "Why the hell do you care?" He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You bastard! Are you still after Tetsusaiga?"

"I care not for the sword. I merely wish to be informed." With that, the demon lord was lifted into the air on a cloud of wind, and he glided away.

Giggling reached Inuyasha's ears, and he stared dumbfoundedly at the girl next to him. "What is so funny?"

Kagome shook her head and tapped his chest, "Don't you find it mildly amusing that your big bad brother is suffering from a case of curiosity?"

He smirked down at her and kissed her nose, "Let's be thankful he isn't a neko." He chuckled and started towards the village with Kagome giggling next to him.

* * *

As soon as the couple stepped into Kaede's home, all eyes were on them. "Ummm... what's up guys?" Kagome eyed her friends and family, who continued to look at her expectantly. The only one who wasn't was Sango, who currently found the floor much more interesting.

"Okay... what's going on?" Suddenly her mother stood up and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Kaggie! I'm so excited for you!"

Kagome stared at her mother when she pulled away, having no idea what that outburst was about. "Mama?"

"Will it have Inu-nii-chan's ears, Kag?" Souta grinned at his hero, whose said ears flattened against his head. Immediately, both lovers' faces were an interesting shade of scarlet.

"Oh... um... well, that is..." Kagome stuttered and tried to look anywhere but in the faces of her family. Her eyes found the apologetic ones of her friend, as the taijiya silently prayed for her forgiveness. Smiling reassuringly at the woman, she turned and nodded dumbly. "I think so... well, I hope so." Her lips twisted into a lopsided grin as her mother grabbed at her mate's ears. He whined at the attack, knowing full well he'd suffer great consequences if he were to push her away.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Will they have your adorable ears?" Kagome cooed.

"Feh, they won't if they're lucky." He growled.

* * *

_(a/n) Okies, I'm going to stop here. Please review and don't forget to check out my other story! I'll be getting it's next chapter up next._


	26. Chapter 26

If You Only Knew: Chapter 26

Kagome squealed, turning Sango towards the two other women in the room. "Doesn't she look absolutely gorgeous?" She had pulled the taijia's hair into a tight french roll, pulling long strands of hair to hang about her face. She had a little make-up left, enough to do Sango and herself, which she saved for this occasion. Sango's eyeshadow was a very light blue, in three different shades from the brow to the lash. She used a thin black eyeliner on the top, and a dark blue on the bottom, topping it off with black mascara. Using a nearly tan blush, she accented her cheekbones with a single upward stroke. Using powder on her chin, forehead and nose, she made sure to reduce glare. Finally, a clear lip gloss to accent her lips.

Kaede nodded, a wide smile on her face, and Kay beamed at her daughter. "She looks lovely, dear. But now isn't it time you got yourself ready? You've been working on Sango all morning."

She grinned at her mother, "Well, I'm not the one getting married! Sango deserves the pampering. This _is_ the happiest day of any girl's life."

Sango stood up, taking Kagome's hand, "Would you like to see the wedding kimono?" She winked at Kay as she led the hyper girl towards her mother's hut.

Kagome blinked as they entered the hut, a bright smile alighting her face. "Sango! It's beautiful!" She fingered the silky fabric of the gown. It's color was the perfect white, while it wasn't plain but seemed to radiate a pearl essence. The neckline was graced with small sapphire jewels, which came down in a V like shape on the chest, swooping up into a gentle arc across the shoulders. The same jewels lined the wide sleeves. Kagome picked up the dress, cooing at its beauty. "Wow! My mom did a good job!"

"Yes, it's lovely. I've never seen anything so magnificent."

"Another thing to add to the plus list of having a friend from the future, ne?"

Sango giggled. "Look at this." She picked the back of the dress up to show her friend, "You see the extra fabric and the sapphires across the bottom? They go half way up the back of the dress!"

Kagome smirked at her awe, "Where I came from, many dresses had that design. It's called a train, and I will be holding it up for you as you walk down the aisle to meet Miroku."

Sango looked at her questioningly.

"So it doesn't get dirty of course!"

The bride shook her head, "No, I was curious about the aisle part?"

Kagome giggled, "Sorry, umm... well, that's what we call the 'path' you take as you make your way up to Miroku at the altar."

"Marriage customs must have changed a lot, because it's not that extravigant."

"This will definately be the best day of your life, then." Kagome offered the warmest smile she could. "You deserve it."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Sango nearly burst at the seams, knowing that there was a similar dress hidden in her own hut for Kagome. 'Inuyasha is taking his good 'ole time with the proposal. If he doesn't do it soon, I'm gonna blow it.' She turned to her friend and grinned, "It's your turn!" Taking her hand, she led her back to Kaede's hut to do her make-up and hair.

* * *

"Inu! You look great!" Kagome gushed as he walked into the hut.

He straightened his shoulders and gave her a sexy grin, "Was there ever a doubt?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow before rolling her eyes. She dropped her focus back to her hands, where she was trying to untangle a necklace. 'Figures! I knew I should have packed these better. The gold chains just wouldn't separate. Then she felt a hand on her chin, demanding gentle for her to raise her face.

"You look lovely, too," Inuyasha whispered, his nose surprisingly nearly touching hers.

For whatever strange reason, she blushed, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Now if you'll let me concentrate, I have to get these necklaces apart."

"Feh," He took them from her hands and called for Shippou, who came running, eager to do anything to help. "Here, fix this."

Shippou glared at him, "This is kid's work!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, Kagome was obviously having a hard time, so I figured you should try it."

Kagome glared at her mate, "I don't know if I should be thanking you or s-i-t you for being a jerk."

He pulled her up against him, almost crushing her against his chest. "Go ahead, koi, do it now," he taunted.

"Urg!" She attempted to push him away in frustration, but with her hands on his chest, she noticed his kimono was nearly identical to Miroku's. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing a less formal kimono than the groom?" She smiled as he looked dumbfounded, "You're not trying to out-do him, are you?"

He was interrupted before he could even respond, thankfully. "Here ya go, Kagome!" Shippou held up two separated necklaces.

"Thank you, Shippou-chan!" She hugged the little youkai after taking the chains into her own hands. "Sango!" She wanted to put the finishing touches on her so they could get the ceremony started. Sango slowly walked in, trying her best to hold the kimono up off the ground. "Oh my! You look so gorgeous!" Kagome ran to her, circling the poor girl twice before reaching up and clasping one of the necklaces around her neck. It was two different golds, both entertwined and knotted in the middle. A dark blue gem was held in the center.

Sango fingered the jewelry with a nervous smile, "Thank you," she whispered.

"You look great," Kagome smiled back and gave her a half hug. She took a step back and found herself right in Inuyasha's arms.

"I bet you would be breathtaking in a dress like that," he whispered in her ear, "Like an angel sent here from the heavens."

Kagome shivered with the breath on her neck, while her heart fluttered at his sweet words. Her mother smiled at her from the doorway, her brother stood next to her, holding a small rectangular box that held the wedding rings.

"Are we ready?" Her mother asked.

The miko nodded her head slightly, "I just have to get dressed." She stopped, staring blankly ahead of her. "Sango?"

"Hmm?" The exterminator was busy placing her mother's traditional combs in her hair. They were a plain but brilliant gold, but it was the sentimental value behind them that made the difference.

"I've been so busy trying to get every one ready for this wedding, and I forgot about my own dress. I know you said my mother was designing it according to your taste, but I haven't even seen it!" She was in a near panick. It was probably about a half hour before they were supposed to start the ceremony and she wasn't even dressed. If Inuyasha weren't holding her, she'd would've fell to her knees.

Sango nearly laughed, but instead, glared at the youkai holding her friend in regards to his horrible sense of time. Inuyasha offered her a smug grin before turning his love to face him. He pulled her left hand between them, kissing her fingertips.

Kagome stared into his eyes, getting lost in the emotions that seemed to surround her in a thrumming beat. And then she realized it was her heart beating rapidly as she felt the cool metal slide down her forth finger. Her mouth opened in shock and tears sprang to her own eyes that she couldn't take from the sight before her. The band was a delicate white, with the tiniest of crushed emerald placed along the metal, which gave the whole ring a light green candescense. The center stone was a diamond, with two emeralds on either side. Finally snapping her attention back to the man before her, she tried to form any words, but her mouth wouldn't co-operate.

"I know that we are mated. And although I was half demon, my lineage is also half human. While human traditions mean little to me, as long as you're by my side, I know what they mean to you. I've seen how happy you've been planning this whole thing for Sango." He kissed her forehead, lingering there and speaking against her skin, "I want to declare my love for you, and vow to always honor that love before the gods." He took her hand and kissed the ring, "My mate, my Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife on this day?"

Kagome finally managed to form words, "Today? But what about Sango and Miroku? I couldn't possibly take away from them-"

Sango interjected quickly, "Actually, it was my idea to have it on the same day."

Kagome turned her attention briefly to her friend, "You? I... I don't know what to say."

Inuyasha grasped her cheek, pulling her face back towards him, "Say yes, koi."

She locked gazes with him for a moment, drinking in the almost overwhelming love and passion that never seemed to dwindle. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly, "I love you so much, Inuyasha. You never cease to make me the happiest woman alive."

Inuyasha smiled against her hair, "Is that a yes then?"

Kagome giggled, pulling back and looking at everyone in the room, "Did you really have to ask?"

"Great! I've been waiting all month to show you this dress!" Sango pulled her arm, trying to hurriedly lead her from the hut. Kagome pulled up some of the kimono, attempting to help her friend. "Thanks. Now come on! It's in my home."

* * *

When Kagome saw her own gown, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. She couldn't believe it! Fingering the dress, she found it to be nearly identical to Sango's, except the jewels were emerald on hers. Thankfully for her love of green, she was lucky her accessories already matched. Thanks to Sango, she didn't have to worry about her hair and make-up at least. Her ebony tresses were pulled up in waves about her head, some falling down her back and sides. A few pearl combs were placed randomly in the intricate bun, along with tiny white flowers. Her make-up was a light silver and green eyeshadow, black eyeliner on top and silver on the bottom, with black mascara. She'd used very light glitter on her cheeks, to give her a little shine, as well as a pink lip gloss.

After a few minutes, both women were ready and overly excited.

Kagome pulled her friend into a big hug, "Thank you so much, Sango."

Her friend smiled knowingly, "I thought you'd appreciate it." She noticed Kagome rub her belly affectionately. "I wanted to get married so soon, so that you'd be able to wear the wedding kimono without much showing."

Kagome smiled, "A pregnant woman has her own glow, but you're right, I really never wanted to be large with child when I got married." Her face turned thoughtful, "Honestly, when I fell in love with Inuyasha, I kind of forgot about this sort of thing. I never imagined getting married to him. When I was little, I dreamt of my wedding day. The dress, the decorations, who would be there, all kinds of things. Once my destiny changed, though, so did my dreams. Now that I think about it, it's strange how it happened so naturally."

"I'm glad I get to see my baby girl marry the man she loves," her mother entered.

"Thank you, Mama, the kimono is beautiful," Kagome kissed her cheek while hugging her.

"Anything to see you happy," Kay smiled, "Besides, it makes your grandfather feel better."

"Is it time, Kay?" Sango asked, not able to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"Hai, it is time, girls."

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted next to his friend. The kimono was tight in all the wrong places, and he could smell the nervousness radiating from the monk, which in turn cause him to get nervous.

"Miroku, why are you so damn nervous?"

The monk looked at him, his face the perfect picture of neurotic, "Aren't you?"

"Feh! What do I have to be nervous about?"

"Well, this is the day that your life is no longer your own. From this day forth, you belong to another as they belong to you. No longer is it only yourself you have to look after."

Inuyasha stared down at him, as if he were oblivious, "I've been protecting Kagome from day one, so I don't see how it's different. Besides, we're already mated. This is just a human tradition. Our bond is already stronger than any marriage could make it."

Miroku studied his friend, his anxiety etched deeply into his features, "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To be so closely entertwined with another. To be one in every way, heart, mind, body, and soul?"

The youkai gave him a incredulous look, "How do you feel when you're with Sango? When we battled together... when you feared for her well being. When you knew that you'd put your life on the line to make sure not a hair was harmed on her head. The times when Kohaku would show up, and you knew she was hurting. And if you really thought about it, you probably hurt just as bad as she was. And you'd take her pain as well, double your own, just so she wouldn't have to feel it anymore."

Miroku listened intently, bewildered on the intellect of his friend. Every word was true, every word made sense. He'd felt those things, those connections, more than once.

"Every hit she'd make on a youkai, every cry of victory; Those you shared, even if you were cheering on the inside. Your pride in her probably outweighs her own. A smile lasts for days in your mind, even if you saw it for a second. Her laugh echos longer in your heart than in your ears." Inuyasha smirked, "As for the body... well, that's for you to figure out." For once, he actually felt like boasting that he'd been farther than even the perverted bouzu. He would have, if it weren't for the breath-taking view in front of them. He heard Miroku's heartbeat quicken, and he knew his own did considerablely.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile as she made her way with Sango to the altar. Both boys looked completely awed, and she nearly giggled. Glancing over at Sango, she noticed her own nervous smile. "Relax, girl, it's going to be a long night," she whispered.

Sango gasped quietly and blushed a deep crimson. "Kagome!" She scolded playfully in a hushed manner.

Kaede smiled at the two brides as they met the grooms. Kohaku and Souta took their place on either side of the altar, on the appropriate bride's side, both holding a ring box. Kay stood with her father on the side, smiling brightly at her daughter, dabbing tears from her eyes. Shippou was throwing flower petals into the air, covering the four in a variety of colors. Inuyasha turned briefly to glare at him, while Kagome smiled lovingly at the kit.

Kaede cleared her throat before bowing her head, "If ye are ready, children, we will start the ceremony..."

The beginning of the rest of their lives...

* * *

Yeah, I know. I stopped. Sorry! I'm really tired, and I need sleep. I'll try to get the rest of this chapter by the end of the weekend. Review! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Wedding bells are ringing, tra-la-la-la-la. Okay, I'm not going to go into heavy detail of the ceremony, just everyone's feelings and blah di da. So that there's no confusion, the vows are repeated as Miroku to Sango, then Inuyasha to Kagome, then Sango to Miroku and, finally, Kagome to Inuyasha. But I'm not going to relay it in that order... kinda confusing anyway, but eh, what's a girl to do? Enjoy!**

**If You Only Knew: Chapter 27**

Miroku looked into Sango's eyes as he pledged his devotion, and he couldn't be happier. His whole life, he expected to die young, never knowing the love of one woman. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Inuyasha made his own life-long promises. He couldn't have gotten here on his own, and he was honored to share this day with his friends. The tears glistening in Sango's eyes was like watching rain cascade into a rippling pond. Each drop was beautiful, as each held a different emotion. It was in those eyes that he would grow old, that in twenty years, he'd look into and see all of their wonderful memories. She smiled at him, making her all the more lovely in his eyes. He leaned down and left a quick, light kiss on her cheek, feeling her eyelashes flutter wetly against his skin.

--

As Miroku declared his love for her, as he promised to do so faithfully, she could no longer feel the doubt. Each syllable branded into her heart, and the loving gaze locked in her mind, so that she would never forget this day. She would never question the man in front of her, holding her hand. Tranquility washed over her even as she cried. When he finished, she couldn't help but smile. He kissed her cheek so gently that she wondered for a moment if this was the same monk that had groped her since the day she met him. Sango repeated her vows with a confidence in the sentiment she'd never thought she'd attain. She smiled warmly when she heard Kagome struggle to speak, hiccuping with her words. The same girl who encouraged her to open herself to the wonderful things having Miroku as a husband could give her. Without her friendship, it was a wonder if she'd even be here.

--

Inuyasha thanked the gods over and over as his gaze locked with Kagome's. What he had done to deserve the treasure before him, he did not know, but he'd spend eternity giving her everything her heart desired and more. He couldn't feel more connected with his love, but he was glad he decided to do this as he gazed upon his love in awe. There were things about humans, and especially female humans, that he would never understand. For instance, the fact that she sat in front of him crying as she listened to Miroku just warmed his heart. With as many people that she openly cared about, it was a wonder she had any room for him. Then again, she managed to give him the biggest part. He surprised himself when he didn't stumble over reciting the vows Kaede gave him. It was nearly certain he'd mess this up. But when it came time, the words flowed from him like a rolling wave, right from his heart and burning from the center of his being. As he stared into her eyes, she enchanted him, he realized that this little woman had more control over him then fate itself. She never ceased to amaze him. It still hurt to see her cry, even when he knew they weren't tears of sadness, and he tried to wipe them away. Even as her face was flushed with emotion, she was still a sight to behold. The gown looked gorgeous on her, hugging her body. He could see the slight swell of her belly, and he growled softly with pleasure. She was giving him a life, a child, and it was the second greatest gift, next to her love, that she could ever give him. And that made him ache for her. He growled again, knowing he'd have to wait, and she glanced at him curiously.

--

Miroku and Sango were finally getting married, and it was like her trophy. Kagome had known they were meant for each other, and it was a wonderful ending to a road travelled too long. They both deserved this. But when Inuyasha spoke, she could feel her insides alight with butterflies, and all other thoughts ceased. His amber orbs seemed to swallow her, and she was blissfully aware of the passion and adoration he radiated through her. If she could stop time at this moment, she could swim in that blazing sea forever. It was so sweet of him to give her this moment to savor. He was her world, her everything, and she was determined that not a day would go by that he didn't know that. She was determined to shower him with affection, so that he would never feel alone or unwanted again. It was time that life treated him the way it was supposed to. He wiped at her face, and she smiled. His gaze ignited suddenly, and she regarded him curiously, although she could feel her body quiver in response. Realizing that Kaede was waiting for her response, she then tried to speak. Her thoughts may have been steady, but her voice failed her through her emotions and she barely managed to get anything out around the hiccuping tears. Inuyasha chuckled at her softly, which she returned a playful glare. Managing herself, she spoke tenderly, touching his face as she did. If she couldn't make him comprehend just how much he meant to her through words, she'd guide him and let her soul do the talking.

**x0x0x0x0xWARNINGx0x0x0x **Lemons ahead! Yay for lemons!

Sango trembled with thoughts of the night to come. This would be the it, the final promise, when she'd join with Miroku. Was she ready? She very well couldn't continue torturing him by making him wait, now could she? It was such a big hurdle, but she was determined to prepare herself. They had their hut all to themselves that night, and she had just begun removing her wedding kimono to change into a sleeping hakuta.

Miroku pulled back the door cover, two small sippers of sake in his hand. Sango's back was to him, her kimono halfway off her shoulders. Setting the containers down, he walked over to her, kissing her shoulder. "Would you like assistance, my love?"

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

Butterflies erupted in her stomach when she felt his breath on her skin. His hands covered her own, and he helped her slide the garment off. It fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a light undergarment. He trailed his fingers up her arm, kissing her shoulder and up her neck, and she shivered at the contact. Turning in his arms, she fiddled with his own clothing. Miroku stopped her jerky movements, kissing her gently on the lips and removing them for her. Never breaking contact with her lips, he backed her up until they reached the futon and lowered her onto it. With a flick of his tongue, he silently asked for permission to deepen the kiss. Obliging, Sango parted her lips and moaned when his tongue met hers in a slow sensuating dance.

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

Sango caressed his back through the thin cloth of his undershirt, searching for an opening so she could feel his skin. Miroku broke the kiss long enough to slip it over his head, before returning to her sweet lips. She roamed his back, learning every hardened muscle under her fingertips. Her featherlight touches ignited his senses, the thought of loving her like this feeding the flame further. His exploration with his mouth traveled down her chin to her throat, ravishing the tender areas. Propping himself on one arm, his other memorizing every curve of her toned body. Her breasts called out to him, and he took one into his mouth, immediately being rewarded with a pleasant reaction. He tantilized both with nips and caresses, suckling them as a babe would. When he brushed his hands against her hips and belly, she moaned softly. Making his way down, he surpassed her bosom and traced lines with his tongue over the taunt flesh of her stomach and hips. Squirming beneath him, a gasp echoed from her when his menstrations lowered to her inner thigh. His kiss turned more heated as he sought the warmth of her womanhood. Reaching his destination, he rubbed her first with one hand, pleased to feel the wetness coat his fingers. Carefully, he slid one finger inside her, moving it experimentally. She bucked against his hand, and so he replaced it with his tonge, his nose brushing against the most sensitive area of that organ. It was music to his ears when she whispered his name in her passion.

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Placing two fingers inside her now, he flicked his tongue against her clit, then suckled it lovingly. This time, she screamed, grabbing his hair and pressing him into her. Miroku swallowed her essence as it poured into his mouth. It was amazing to him what instincts nature instilled in them. Feeling his own need ache in his loins, he moved up her body, kissing her parted lips.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

_**You touch everyplace in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes**_

Sango wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crushing his mouth against her own and dominated the kiss. His hands continued to sooth her heated skin, but he pulled away, looking lustfully into her eyes. "Sango, my love- my wife, my need for you is almost too much," he said, his voice thick with desire. She arched into him, moaning as she took his lips again. Entangling one of his hands in her own and the other behind her head, he positioned himself at her entrance. As he pushed forward slowly, he broke the kiss and caught her gaze, not letting it go. Pressing past her maidenhood slowly, he kissed her eyes when she shut them tight. "I love you," he whispered. Her vaginal walls sheathed him, and he relished in the feel of her so tightly bound to him. Moving out of her a little, he pushed again slowly. After a moment, she started to move with him. Soon, his thrusts were meaningful as he held her tightly to him, kissing her face anywhere he could reach it. Her opening started to quiver against him and her breathing was coming in pants. Sango held him tighter, pulling him deeper into her as she lifted her hips. He groaned in her ear and she arched her back, as her body released tension she hadn't been aware was building. Crying out his name, she dug her nails into his back, inadvertantly. Miroku felt her tremors as her body convulsed around his member, as if it were trying to bury him within her. A moment later, he spilled his seed, murmuring his love for her.

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

After a minute, he pulled out of her, earning a quiet moan of protest from Sango. Sliding to her side, he curled around her, hugging her to his sweat glistened body. Her head fit neatly against his shoulder and he petted her hair. "Thank you, Sango, for bestowing such a gift upon me."

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you **_

Sango felt as if life was just the way it was supposed to be at that moment. Feeling exhaustion take hold of her, she kissed his neck, "I love you, Miroku." Minutes later, they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**--**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the hilltop, enjoying the evening rays of sunlight. His head was in her lap as she lazily played with his silver tresses. Inuyasha was content to lay there and listen to the heartbeat of his child.

Looking down at him, Kagome smiled, "Today meant a lot to me, Inuyasha, thank you."

"I want you to be happy."

"I was already happy."

"Well, now you're happier, and you have a new fond memory."

Rubbing his ear, she laughed, "You're absolutely right."

Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek into her stomach, "It's the least I can do in return for everything you've given me. I'm going to have a family." His awe never lessened at the prospect, and to him Kagome was his angel, bringing him all the joys of life that he probably didn't deserve. Sitting himself up, he tilted her face to meet his and kissed her with all the love he felt.

_**You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees**_

No matter how many times he kissed her, it still held the same effect as it did the first time. Her stomach would flip, and her eyes would drift shut. As he deepened it, nibbling her lower lip and darting his tongue in and out of her moist cavern, she placed her hands on his shoulders to steel herself from falling. Inuyasha allowed them to sink to the ground, holding her to him, but never relinquishing her lips. Her taste was devine, and he planned to get his fill. Bracing himself, as to not crush her beneath his weight, he held his other hand on her stomach. Even when she laid on her back, he could feel the hardness of her womb. Finally releasing her, he kissed her once more chastely and met her eyes. Kagome entwined her other hand with his, on top of her belly. "Only five more months."

"Five? Demon children take less time?"

"Usually about six months, sometimes seven."

"I can't wait," Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Whatever my mate wishes," he smiled, kissing her face lovingly several times before finally landing on her waiting lips.

_**  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever**_

Gingerly, so much that Kagome was surprised, he removed her kimono, sitting back on his knees to do so. He took off his own shirts, leaving nothing but his hakama. The rays of the sun dipping below the horizon settled on her delicate form, surrounding her in an unearthly light. Closing her eyes with his fingertips, he slipped her underclothing off, leaving a tingling path in his hands' wake. Rubbing softly up her calves, he caressed her thighs with first his fingers, then his mouth. Leading his way up her hips, his tongue left a hot trail across her stomach.

_**My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are.**_

Inuyasha lips tentatively covered hers again, suckling and tasting her. Her hands felt his back, massaging the muscles, down to his firm hips. His attention moved to her neck, heating her flesh with his teeth and tongue. Moaning, she pulled at his bottoms, trying to free him. He assisted her in removing them, still assailing her throat and collar bone, marking her as his over and over again with lovebites. One of his hands trailed to her breast, fondling it gently and pulling at the nipple. Abandoning her neck, he took one rosy peak into his mouth, pushing his other arm under her when she moved up to meet him.

_**  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever **_

Needing to feel her, he pressed his hand against her swollen passage which was already slick with her arousal. Plunging two fingers in her, he enjoyed her song of pleasure. Pumping them in and out, he met them with his tongue, flicking it against her bud, and she bucked into him. Pulling his other arm from beneath her, he held her hips down and ravaged her, growling against her when her moans grew louder and she cradled his head in her hands. Removing his fingers and licking them clean, as to not waste her delectable fluid, he drove his tongue inside her, sucking hard on her entire labia. She came readily in his mouth, panting and pulling him to come meet her.

_**In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love**_

Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her fully and entered her smoothly. Kagome's moved against him eagerly, but he slowed the pace. Gazing into her eyes, his body moved over hers in a teasing rythm, each thrust connecting deep within her. They melded together, their arms wrapped around one another as they cacooned themselves in their own world of lovemaking and promises. The emotions held in each of their stares was for the other only, never to be broken by anger, jealousy, or hatred. It was more than love that bound them. Understanding, devotion, and trust wove itself around them until the love they shared was untouchable.

_**I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever**_

Kagome was speechless as Inuyasha bared his soul to her, spilling it forth to embrace her, cover her, and protect her. She closed her eyes, it was almost too much, and she wanted to concentrate on the fullness of having him buried inside her. He brought her up to soar higher than she ever had, her eyes opening and her back arching as everything around her shattered and then fell like tiny shards before her eyes. His fangs grazed her neck, and with a growl she'd come to adore, he pushed himself to the hilt and moaned against her throat. Shuddering, he relaxed on top of her, kissing her neck and cheeks.

No words were needed, and they lay there peacefully for some time.

Long after the sun set, Kagome turned to her lover, "Inuyasha, this is where we first declared our love."

He smiled, kissing her brow, "And I will continue to love you here as long as my heart beats."

"Who'd have thought my hanyou was such a romantic."

**x0x**

**a/n Aww, okay, I finally updated it! Yay! I do believe the next chapter will be the last. I'll have it up soon. Review!**


	28. Epilogue

**Yay! The last chapter of If You Only Knew! I know I laxed on the last few chapters, and I apologize. There really isn't any more I can add to this story, and I have three more to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you would like, please read my other stories. Now for the epilogue!**

**If You Only Knew: Epilogue**

Kay worried her lip, rearranging the clean cloth at the end of the futon for the fourth time. Kaede sat behind her, rechecking the temperature of the water and making sure there were plenty of rags. Scattered within a two foot radius were several bowls of medicines for security against any complications the child may have. Gods willing, everything would go smoothly.

Sango wiped Kagome's forehead, a hand resting on her own abdomen. In six months time, she'd be going through the same thing, and it made the anxiety all that much worse. Leave it to Miroku to only take two months to impregnate her. Not that she was really complaining, because the thought of being a mother was invigorating. Kagome gasped with another contraction, squeezing Sango's hand in a crushing grip. When it started to subside a minute later, the miko turned to her with exhausted eyes.

Panting, she whined, "Where is Inuyasha?"

The exterminator sighed, dipping the cloth in the cool water and reapplying it to her friend's head. "He'll be here, Kagome. Kirara will get Shippou and Miroku there as quickly as she can."

Kagome frowned, "Why couldn't Sesshoumaru have taken care of the youkai by himself? He knew the baby was due to come any day!"

Sango felt sorry for her and was trying to push her annoyance for Inuyasha down. Sesshoumaru was persistant and left no room for argument when he enlisted his brother's help for exterminating a troublesome band of youkai while he went away on other business. The brothers had formed a truce, and from that, Inuyasha was entitled to duties pertaining to the Western Lands. Not only had they found that Kagome's theory on Tetsusaiga was true, that the sword still acknowledged him as its wielder, but that the sword's power had increased. Toutousai had revealed that Inuyasha's mother will always live on in his heart and would always be a part of his soul. Not only that, but Tetsusaiga's duty to protect Inuyasha's family would never cease, so therefore, the sword would always be bound to him. As for its power, the easiest way to describe it would be that his fang grows with him. If Inuyasha continues to better himself, so will his sword. "He'll be here." 'Hurry Kirara.'

**x0x**

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, taking a moment to survey the area around him. "Feh, troublesome youkai my ass." They were nothing more than a large pack of bear youkai, who had decided to nest a little over a mile from his brother's castle. It was the playful cubs that caused a ruckus for Sesshoumaru, but he'd be damned if he was going to exterminate them for that. 'Bastard really needs to get a life.'

"Oi!" He addressed what he deemed to be the head male. "This is the land of Lord Sesshoumaru," calling his brother by such made him want to gag, "He demands that you remove yourselves promptly. I don't want to threaten you, but if I have to..." His gaze drifted to the three cubs wrestling nearby. He hoped they co-operated, because he'd hate to have to give those cubs a bad memory to live on by.

"And who are _you_ to order us to leave?" The pack leader rose on his hind legs, to reach Inuyasha's level.

"I am his brother, Lord Inuyasha, but it's really none of your damn business. The only thing you need to worry about is that my brother sent me out here to distroy you, but I have a little more heart. So unless you want me to revert to his orders, I suggest you not give me shit about it and just move on your way.

"His brother?" The youkai narrowed his eyes, "His brother is a hanyou."

Inuyasha couldn't help the toothy grin, "Shit changes, but again, that is none of your concern." Getting frustrated with the hesitation to obey, he pulled his fang and smirked as it transformed. The look on the bear's face was priceless, as any youkai could feel the energy pour fourth from the Tetsusaiga.

"Come children," the youkai announced to the cubs, "We are leaving!" The rest of the pack stopped what they were doing and sent questioning glares to the inuyoukai. "We have trespassed on noble land, and we must be on our way."

Inuyasha, once again, placed his sword at his side. Turning away from the pack, he leapt off towards home, bickering under his breath at the idiocy of Sesshoumaru. A few hours later, he cursed as the sun was beginning to set. He only had a two hour journey left, but he'd arrive after dark. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to hold his mate and her swollen belly. In mid stride from one tree to the next, he heard a roar in the distance that sounded peculiarly like the firecat. His stomach instantly twisted as he increased his speed forward. Dropping to the ground, he met a the straight faced Miroku, and overly excited kitsune.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou ran over, jumping on his shoulder and pulling on his ear, "Kagome's having the baby, you numbskull! What the hell took you so long?"

Now his gut was in knots, "Shit, the baby's coming?" He threw Shippou away from him, subconsciously rubbing the ear he'd pulled on, then yelled in.

Miroku sat upon Kirara still, "Yes, and we must hurry. She's been in labor for three hours already, and she's not exactly happy that you left."

He growled for Shippou to ride on Kirara and took off. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' He knew he was in for it when he returned, even though he didn't have much choice to leave. That wasn't what was really bothering him, because it wasn't as if he'd dealt with the fiery miko before. Inuyasha really wanted to be there when his first pup was born, and he'd be damned if he missed it.

**x0x**

Kay held one of Kagome's legs back, trying to coach her daughter through the labor. "Kagome, you have to push with the next contraction."

"Mama, I can't! I don't want to do this without Inuaysha," the poor girl was sobbing.

Sango was sweeping her long hair from her face, keeping it from her eyes, "You're strong enough to do this without him, and you can't stop the baby from coming."

"I know I'm strong enough, but that doesn't change that I want him here. This is his child-" She cut herself off with a moan as the next contraction built.

"Ye must push child, push!" Kaede's hands were skillfully prepping her body for the actual delivery as she urged the young woman.

Despite what she wanted, her body refused to wait, and she had no choice put to comply. Kagome pushed with all her might, her groan turning quickly into a yelp as she felt like her insides were tearing. "I can see its head in the birthcanal, child. Just a few more pushes, and we will bring it into this world." Panting, she didn't respond to Kaede right away. Her head was swimming from the exertion of her energy, and she was in constant anxiety due to her mate's absence. Laying her head back, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself. 'He's going to miss this, all because of his baka brother. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha.'

Kay patted her thigh in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Right now, her respect and admiration for her daughter was immense, as she had accepted the use of pain-relieving drugs to aid her in her labor with both children. Not only was she doing this naturally, but she was also going to raise this child outside of everything she knew. Where her little girl got her strength and passion from, she could only imagine. When Kagome's eyes screwed shut tighter, she asked, "Another contraction?" The miko nodded vigorously, bearing down almost immediately.

Sango couldn't help but look to see if she, too, could see the head of the baby. What she saw both amazed her and scared her. 'Kami, can I really do this as well?' The head was nearly out, and she could see both dark and light hair.

"Come now, Kagome, push a little harder! The head is almost there!" You could hear the excitement in the old miko's tone.

"Ah, it burns!" She hissed, trying her best to push against the pain, but she had to stop as the contraction ceased.

"No, no, you have to keep pushing! It's almost there, dear!" Kay attempted to encourage her further.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the door, running straight to her. He knealed down by her head, opposite the side of Sango.

The taijia shook her head, "You're about six hours late." Inuyasha chose to ignore her and take Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, push! Now!" Kaede demanded. With a soul-ripping scream, she complied and the baby's head was released. "Stop for just a moment, child." Kaede began to clear fluids from the child's mouth, nose, and eyes with a clean rag.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her temple, "I'm so sorry!"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to get into it now. Her eyes closed again as Kaede ordered another push. Suddenly, she felt quite a bit of tension from the body relieve as she gave birth to her baby. She instantly tried to sit up to see what she'd brought into this world, but was gently manuevered back down.

After using a knife to cut the cord, the old miko handed the child off. "Your mother is cleaning the baby, but we have to get the placenta out. I need you to push one more time, child," Kaede pressed her hand into her lower stomach.

She grabbed Inuyasha's arm as the pain returned, and gave one last push, delivering the after birth. Laying back, she caught her breath, occasionally sneaking glances to the corner, where her mother had her child. Looking up at him, she asked fearfully, "Why isn't the baby crying?"

Inuyasha took the offered rag from Sango, as the exterminator stood, and used it to wipe away the traces of sweat and tears from her face, "Shh, the baby is okay. Maybe he doesn't want to cry." Inuyasha could distinctly hear the life sounds the little one produced, as he'd searched for them instantly. Once he knew it was okay, his attention could be directed towards the new mother.

"He?"

Her mate smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Hai, a little boy."

"Boy..." Kagome smiled back, "I want to see him." She craned her neck to try and see her baby.

"You will, but we have to get you cleaned up," Kaede answered for him as she set to work. Kagome winced when she pressed on her stomach, but the woman explained she had to get everything out. After a thorough examination, the old miko smiled, "Good for you, Kagome. There's no need for sutures."

"I guess that's a relief," she sighed. Her mother made her way over with a wrapped, whimpering bundle.

"He's hungry, sweetie. Do you want to try and feed him?" Kay handed him to Kagome, a gentle smile on her face.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha helped her sit up, taking her son in her arms for the first time. Pulling the blanket down from his head, she smoothed his short hair with one hand, bringing her finger down to trace his little face. "He's beautiful." She glanced up to see Inuyasha staring at the boy with a look of awe upon his face.

Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand, almost scared to touch the wonder nestled in his love's arm. The baby started to cry before he could even feel the silky texture of its skin, and he pulled his hand back reluctantly. Kagome quickly comforted the baby by settling him on her breast, then she offered him a sweet smile.

"He's only hungry, Inuyasha. Go ahead, touch him." She grasped his hand in her own and brought it to the boy's head. "What do you feel?"

Inuyasha could distinctly feel tiny ears under the downy tresses. His lips turned in an amused grin, "He's got ears."

"He's a hanyou, just like you were." Kagome leaned over a bit to nuzzle his cheek, before laying a kiss upon his quirked lips. "And he will know no end to our love."

Inuyasha noticed that everyone had left the three of them alone, and so he shifted to pull Kagome against his chest. This way he could look down upon the nursing pup. "What do you want to name him?"

"I like Kanaye Haru, what do you think?"

"Zealous one, born in the spring? Sounds alright to me."

Kagome smiled, looking down at her child, "Our little Kanaye." She ran her hand through his hair, "It's amazing, to see black hair with silver highlights."

"He got a little of both of us."

"His ears are black, too. How kawaii."

"Wonder how he managed to get violet eyes," Inuyash pondered.

"He got your human trait, and I think they're beautiful." She kissed him again, and he held her a little closer. The kiss lingered for a moment before he laid them all down to rest. The baby fell asleep cuddled against her bosom, between the two of them.

Locking gazes with Kagome, he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I was late."

"I'm just glad you got there in time to see Kanaye come into the world. It's an experience you'll never forget."

"You're right about that."

Kagome yawned and shut her eyes, feeling the pull of sleep on her body. Two years ago, she never would have imaged herself married/mated and with a child. Then again, two years ago, her life didn't have the meaning it did now. To the gods, she felt thankful for her family's existance in the Feudal Era. However, to Fate, she owed an entire lifetime of gratitude for her chance to love Inuyasha. At times, it was still beyond her how she'd managed to settle herself so deeply in his heart. But now, looking down at the slumbering child in her arms, their love wasn't a mystery. Destiny called the two souls together, and from there, they would take it to the end of time.

--

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his family, amazement stir coursing through him. Even now, he never thought he'd gain the treasures in his embrace. His fight to survive the life handed to him was all worth it as their scents mingled upon his senses and love surged through his being. His mate's heartbeat thrummed in his ears, mixed with the patter of _his _pup's. Right then the world felt synchronized. A tear rolled gently down his face, landing on the soft cheek of the little boy. Kanaye's face contorted for a second, before he turned his head and rubbed against the fabric of Inuyasha's inner shirt. 'My son.' He swore that his child would not feel the pain as he had. While he knew the world they lived in was particularly unyielding to hanyous, he would shield him from as much hurt as possible. After his own mother died, no one had been there to tell him that he wasn't unworthy of the air he breathed. No one had taught him how to better himself, beyond what everyone else expected. Being a hanyou didn't make you weak, as he'd proven over and again throughout his life. Kanaye would be as strong of heart as he would be of body and will. Having Kagome as a mother increased his conviction, and he knew that the future held all that was to be desired. His wonderful Kagome and their beauiful son.

**--**

Miroku and Sango lay together that night, the anticipation of their own child increased due to their friends' birth. Both dreamed of what they had, but neither could conceive its happening. As strong as they both may have been, they hadn't believed they would see the end of Naraku in their lifetime. Thanks to the pigheaded, arrogant hanyou and sweet, strong-willed miko, they could lay as they were now without a second of hesitation, without fear of losing it.

**--**

Kaede bid goodnight to Kagome's family, heading back to her own hut. Her dwelling seemed lonely without the company of Inuyasha and his pack. With a content sigh, she sat near the low fire. The young miko's appearance here, in their time, was truely a miracle. Not only had she tamed the restless spirit of Inuyasha, but she also brought light to the lives of the entire village. Not to mention, the child would succeed her in the duty of village priestess. Until she'd come along, Kaede had been unsure of who would take care of the people when she passed. Now she was sure, when the time came, that she would rest in peace.

**x0x**

Evil bares many faces and can seem overwhelming, but true power cannot only be driven by greed and hate. It takes one who will strive to succeed, no matter the circumstances, and take their losses as learning experiences. By learning to set aside his pride and take others above himself, above his wants, Inuyasha achieved greatness. He proved to even his brother, Sesshoumaru, that even hanyous are to be respected. By opening his mind and heart to the miko from the future, he gained even more. Kagome, her love, trust and faith, were his strength. Miroku and Sango taught him friendship and loyalty, that it is okay to rely on others to fight beside you in battle. Shippou and Inuyasha may have acted like squabbling children, but the hanyou loved the runt. The kit's life was just as important to him as his own pup's. Kaede instilled into him respect for those older and wiser, while teaching him that humans can be hospitable. And lastly, Kikyou, the departed soul who first taught him companionship. She opened the door to the possibilities that led him to the future before him now. Every experience, and the people you meet along the way, shape who you are.

**x0x**

**a/n It's not a huge ending, but I think it about wraps it up. This is the end of If You Only Knew, which was a long time coming. I have other stories, so check them out if you haven't already! Thank you to everyone who stuck through this fanfiction, and thank you to all my reviewers!**


End file.
